HighSchool DxD: Wrath Of The Blue Devil
by striberx
Summary: In a world where demons and angels exist, one area seems to be the hotspot of it all. Kuoh Academy. But as a new threat begins to emerge, a new power has been unleashed. The power of Eyecons. These special Eyecons can grant one wish, but who's wish shall it grant?
1. Chapter 1: Birth Of The Blue Devil

_**EARLY A/N: PLEASE! READ THE BOTTOM OF EVERY CHAP ON EVERY STORY I MAKE. I ANSWER**_ _ **QUESTIONS AND MORE DOWN THERE. SO PLEASE DON'T ASSUME I'M IGNORING YOU. THIS IS TO**_ _ **MAKE SURE YOU READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTES SO I DON'T NEED TO REPEAT MYSELF EVERY CHAP IN**_ _ **EVERY STORY.**_

* * *

Highschool DxD: Wrath Of The Blue Devil

* * *

Chapter 1: Birth Of The Blue Devil

* * *

 _ **WARNING: I own none of these characters sides from my OC(s). All rights go to their respective owners and properties.**_

 _ **This is nothing more than, well a fanfic, a story made up by a fan for entertainment and knowledge.**_

 _ **Everything in this fic is not canon and is only meant to give the audience a new idea of the works of each of the franchises in this story.**_

 _ **So please support me, my work and have some fun. Now enjoy the story. ^w^**_

* * *

The morning arises as the sun peeks into a room. Inside was a young man with what looked like to be of 17 years of age. He had messy dirty blonde hair, peachy pale skin, and a peaceful, yet calm look to his face. Near by was a small wallet, opened up revealing his ID and name. This was Cody Aldrich, a young man from america as he tries to sleep. He snored loudly as he slept, trying to ignore the sunlight.

He grumbled before pulling the blanket up to hide away the sunlight that was entering the room.

"Cody! It's time to get up!" A voice called out, mostly feminine.

He groaned before moving the blanket away, revealing him once again as he yawns. "I'm up…" He grumbled. Getting out of bed, he stood up and stretched, hearing a pop which made him sigh in relief. He opened his eyes, showing he had bright blue eyes that shined from the sunlight in his room.

He turned his head, looking at a small object near his bed. It was a present, wrapped up inside as he walks over to it. On top was a note that read, ' _Do not open until your 17th birthday'_ on it. He sighed softly, looking at his calendar to see that it has been a day since his birthday.

"I'll…. Open it later…. Mom… Dad…." He muttered softly. He placed it into his pocket as he got dressed, wearing a black hoodie with yellow rims. A red t-shirt with a fire like pattern on top, blue jeans and black boots.

And as soon as he walked down stairs, he's tackled by a small girl, around the age of 13 she had short pink hair with yellow highlights and a brightful smile.

"Heh, morning to you too April." He smiled, patting her head gently. "You sure are happy today."

"Of course!" She smiled, nuzzling into his chest, "Today is the day you promised to take me to the park!"

"Oh right." He smiled, "We'll do that after breakfast okay?"

"Okay… you better keep that promise," she pointed at him.

"I will, I will." He assured with a smile.

As the two went into the dining room, standing there making breakfast was a young woman, around the age of 24, with long silver hair, green eyes and wearing a business suit.

"Morning Aurora!" He smiled.

"About time you woke up. It's almost noon." She sighed, "You seriously need to stop staying up so late…"

"S-Sorry sis…" He apologized.

"It's alright. Just try to be more responsible for now?" She smiled softly, handing her siblings some breakfast. "Now, I'm going to be gone for the rest of the day. You need to watch and take care over April for now. Tomorrow is the new school year and I don't want her to be hyper on sugar."

"I don't get hyper over sugar," the youngest sibling pouted.

"Sorry April, but you make Donald Duck and Daffy Duck look calm." Cody chuckled. April kicked Cody's shin, making him yelp as he held it, trying to ease off that pain. "Ok, I deserved that."

"Either way, you will need to be responsible for her right now. Just…. Be cautious okay? There's been odd things around town right now…." She warned.

"I will," Cody nodded.

"Yeah!" April smiled.

"Good." She smiled, hugging Cody and kissing April on her forehead as she headed out towards her work.

"She sure has grown into that company of hers…." Cody frowned, "Just wish she would tell us what it is?"

"Yeah… She never tells us much about her job…"

The young boy patted her head, a soft smile on her face, "I'm sure she has a reason April…. She'll tell us what it is, someday." He said to her. "Now let's finish our food. I know you want to see the new things they added to the park."

"Yay!" She hugged him, eating her food. As they eat, a soft shine emerges from Cody's pocket, something was reacting and resonating to them. And it didn't look good.

* * *

(Insert opening - Clattanoia - Overlord Op 1 - NateWantsToBattle Ver.)

* * *

The tune starts off with a few instrumentals as it turns into a passionate song.

 _ **(Can someone give me the answer? To my question, Where's my soul?)**_

As it plays, several Eyecon's fly down from the screen. Each one having a number until one that doesn't have a number stops at the center. The button gets pressed as we see it's Specter's faceplate in it as the title card appears.

 _ **(It's like a virus in my body while I'm dreaming)**_

The screen then cuts to Cody walking along the halls of Kuoh, looking down at his hands at his Eyecon, pressing the button on it.

 _ **(When I wake up all that's left of me are bones)**_

It then cuts to Xenovia training with her Excalibur pieces as she stops and looks up at the school looking straight at Cody.

 _ **(I'm in a panic! Get out hurry)**_

Several of the Luminary Eyecon's appear before each one is pressed before combining into the superior seal of the Eyecon's.

 _ **(Oh there are mysteries and many miseries)**_

The screen quickly shifts to an all-out war between Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels as they battle it out to take control over an soulless Eyecon.

 _ **(Dead or alive, I'm on the brink of self-destruction)**_

We then cut to The Occult Research Club as we see the rest of the group, enjoying their free time. As the camera passes through slowly.

 _ **(As I'm roaming from left to right to hell)**_

From Issei reading a dirty magazine, to Kiba polishing his sword, to Konkeo to chewing on a large gummy bear.

 _ **(An invitation to come disappear)**_

It then changes to Rias drinking some tea, to Akeno poking at the Ghost Gadgets, then to Asia who's combing Gasper's hair as he sits there, playing a game.

 _ **(We're dancing one, two, three steps on this dark stage)**_

Out from the window stood Azael as he kept watch over them all before a odd presence appears as everyone turns their heads towards it.

 _ **(Raise your flag, March on fight)**_

Out past Kuoh Academy marched not only thousands of Ganma, but also several hidden fallen angels, devils, and more as they all grin from ear to ear.

 _ **(Break your mask and show some pride)**_

Leading the charge was not only Necrom, but also several others high head enemies as they begin to approach the area.

 _ **(While this war just sends a shiver down my crooked spine)**_

Seeing this army made Rias and the rest of the club get ready for fight as their enemies begin to charge at them all.

 _ **(Wars and swords tears and blood)**_

Cody charges in as the Ghost Driver appears around his waist. As he does, Senin watches from afar as he frowns with disinterest, but a light above Cody makes him smile slightly.

 _ **(Feel my heart begin to race, As I laugh in this bloodbath we made)**_

As the gang charges in, Cody lifts up the Specter Eyecon as he presses the button before he quickly dons on the armor of the Blue Devil.

 _ **(Can someone give me the answer)**_

Cody is the first one to charge in, punching and striking at every enemy in his way as Necrom joins the fight.

 _ **(To my question, Where's my soul? Where's my heart?)**_

Rias along with the others power up as they unleashes either a blast of energy, a slash, or a powerful punch, sending them flying.

 _ **(Am I losing my own self?)**_

Above Necrom was the symbols of the Gammaizer's above him as each one turns into energy as they give it to Necrom as he charges in, full power.

 _ **(Don't you hesitate, Go this way)**_

And as they fight, Cody uses the Eyecon's of Nobunaga, Tutankhamun, and Houdini at first as their clash begins to change the area below them.

 _ **(I don't know, And I don't care)**_

But he then quickly changes them to the Rider Eyecon's of Agito and OOO before it changes to the silhouette of Deep Specter as it stands tall behind him, before it soon gains a light glow turning into the silhouette of Sin Specter before it faded away.

 _ **(Tell me are you not entertained now?)**_

As their fight continues, images of the Ganma World, Hell, Heaven, and the Void appear as it seems that they'll be colliding together, causing panic.

 _ **(I'll just keep surviving, I just cannot hide it all)**_

As Cody gets backed into a corner, Xenovia helps him up as they stare down Necrom together before charging in.

 _ **(I am not to fall a victim, I'll continue living in this, Misery driven world)**_

Cody then jumps up to deliver a Rider Kick as Xenovia jumps up as she delivers a deadly slice as they come down on Necrom one last time before the screen fades into the title card.

* * *

After eating breakfast, the two made their way to the park as Cody promised his little sister. April was extremely happy as she saw the park. "Thank you bro!" She hugged her brother tightly.

He smiled, hugging her back. "Anytime April. Now, go have fun, I'll be near by." He pointed to the small outdoors cafe, "I'll even get you some ice cream there."

"Okay!" She beamed before heading to the area where there are kids her age while Cody made his way to the cafe that was across from the park. As he was walking to the cafe, he accidentally bumped into someone. "Sorry about that," he apologized.

"It's okay sir." Standing in front of him was another young woman, around 21 years of age. She had short brown hair, along with a devil like outfit as she smiled and handed him a flier. "Here! Have one of these." She offered.

He took the flier, and on it showed it was black with red lettering, even an odd rose like symbol on the bottom. He read what it said carefully, "Huh? 'Your wish will be granted'? What is thi-" But as soon as he looked up, he noticed the young woman was gone, as if she was never there. "Uh…" He looked around and saw she was around either. "Weird…"

He shrugged, placing the flier in his pocket before heading to the cafe and entered the building. He relaxed for a moment in there, looking over to see the news talking about the odd occurrences. People missing, random attacks that cause many casualties, and more. It was like some kind of omen or curse. But it wasn't just America effected by this, the whole world was and it was causing a small panic.

He shook his head, wanting to get these things out of his mind as he walks up and orders two ice creams. He started licking his as he began to walk out of the cafe, only to notice that April was gone. He looked around before getting closer to one of the parents near by.

"Excuse me, miss? Have you seen my sister? 13 year old. Pink hair with yellow highlights." He explained her description.

"I believe she went that way, although it was strange. Some of her friends tried to call her but she ignored them." The woman pointed at the forest.

Cody frowned with worry, tossing the ice cream into the trash can as he rushed off into the forest. He had a very terrible gut feeling. ' _April… please be okay….'_ He thought with worry.

* * *

 _Deep in the forest, April continued her walk. Her eyes seemed hazy as she kept walking. A soft voice that sounded close, but felt so far kept calling to her. She didn't know why she followed it, she just knew she had to._

 _She kept walking more and more until she heard._

" _APRIL! WHERE ARE YOU!?"_

 _The girl blinked a little before her eyes regained focus and looked around. "W-Where am I?"_

* * *

Cody rushed over in the forest until he saw April who was looking around. He was in relief before approaching her. "Thank goodness… Why did you walk away? I told you to stay close to the park." He asked.

"I… I'm sorry." She apologized, "Some…. Someone was calling to me… I don't remember what they said… but…. I… felt like I needed to follow it." She lowered her head, a sad look on her face.

Cody knelt down to look at her. "Just… stay close, please…" He said. "I don't want to lose you after what happened that day…"

April nodded, tears in her eyes as she didn't mean to worry him. She hugged him tightly holding him close, "I'm sorry… I-I…. didn't mean to have you worry…." She said, trying to fight back her tears.

"It's okay…" He assured before standing up. "Come on, let's head home." She nods once more, taking his hand as they begin to walk.

 _ **Hu...ans….**_

Cody stopped, his eyes widen as he looks around, ' _What… was that?'_ He said in his thoughts.

He looked around more, now freaked out. "Did you hear that April?"

"You…. heard it too?" She said, holding onto his arm, a scared look on her face.

The two searched around more, trying to find the source as rustling was heard, making Cody look back then it was heard on the other bush, causing him to dart his head to the right. "April… Get to the park…" He whispered. "A-And run…"

Out of the bushes, it revealed what was a scary looking phantom-like beast. It has a sword for an arm while having four blue eyes and the coat to that of a shogun. " _ **I sense it…"**_ It slowly pointed its finger at Cody. " _ **Give it to me…"**_

Cody's eyes widen, turning to his sister, "April, go now!" He shouted to her.

"B-But…"

"Just go!" He shouted as he looked at the being. He slowly moved away, the creature moving to the side as if it was focused on Cody and not April. ' _What is it after that I have?'_ He asked as he moved to the side a little more, the being doing the same. Before it knew it, he quickly made a run for it, making the creature follow after him.

"Brother!" April shouted out, scared and worried. What was strange was that the creature slowly became invisible as if something allowed her to see it?

Cody rushed through the forest, running through as much debris, trees, bushes and more, hoping it would be enough to stop the creatures movements. But he turns only to see several lines before everything behind him turned into rubble, the creature was still on it's pursuit.

"Seriously?!" He shouted, running faster from it.

" _ **Give it to me!"**_ It demanded again. " _ **Give me the Eyecon!"**_

"Eyecon?" He repeated. What was this Eyecon it was talking about?

He quickly avoided another swing as he runs but the next strike made a tree fall in front of me, making him stop before looking back, seeing the shogun-like being as it had its claw out. " _ **Hand it over!"**_

"Sorry, don't know what you're talking about!" He dodged another swipe, running more and more until his eyes widen, stopping in his tracks. It was a dead end. Only a large cliff and shadowed bottom. It was unknown how far it would be if someone dropped. "Not good…." He muttered.

"Brother!" He looked up, on the other side of the chasm was April as she had a worried look on her face.

"April! I thought I told you to run!" He shouted to her. "You're going to get hurt!"

"But I don't want you to get hurt!"

"Just go okay!" He demanded.

"O-Okay…. " But before she could her eyes widen, "Brother! Behind you!" She barely saw it but she could see the outline of the phantom-like shogun as it was barely visible for a moment.

He turned around, only to see the creature. " **Hand. It. Over."** It warned, pointing at his pocket.

He looked down, only to look back up and glare, "I rather die… then hand you what remains of my parents…" He said, only to see a quick swipe, his shirt ripped in two as blood pooled out. He slowly fell to his knees and collapsed onto the ground, the blood staining the plants.

" **As you wish…."**

April's eyes widen, tears running down as her heart sank in grief, "CODY!" She shouted out, kneeling onto the ground, crying in grief. She watched as the phantom approached Cody's body, searching until it noticed a paper. It turned the paper around.

" _ **Reeks of malice…"**_ It said in disgust before tossing it aside and continued to search for the item Cody has. What it didn't know was that the paper it tossed aside glowed, catching April's attention as the being was too focused on getting the item it seeks.

* * *

 _Black….. Everything was black…. A void where a faint glowed showed Cody, floating there with the cut and blood on his chest, his eyes slowly opened._

" _Where…?" He said before seeing the blood, "Oh…. right…. I died…" He said, oddly enough reaching in his pocket for the present. He frowned, opening it slowly to reveal some kind of odd item. It was complete white with a small button on the side and somewhat looked like an Eyeball. He thought it was an actual eyeball at first but it didn't had the iris part._

" _Wait… was it this it was after…?" He recalled the phantom calling it an Eyecon and seeing how it looks like an eye, it made sense. He soon realized April saw everything. He growled gripping the Eyecon._

" _I died… for this stupid thing!" He shouted, tossing it into the void, only for it to stop in front of him. "You did this to me! You cost me my life!" He said, tears in his eyes, "I… didn't meant to die…. Now I left them alone… I just wish…. I wish I could live again…."_

" _ **Your wish shall be granted…"**_

 _He blinked before a red light overtook him. He blinked as he noticed he was now in an area, somewhat resembling an island along with a waterfall. "What…. Is this place?"_

* * *

" **Aha…"** he felt the energy in the package. " **Finally…"** But before it could take it, a rock flew by, passing through it. Over the casam was April, rocks in her hands as tears were running down her face as she tossed another one.

"Bring him back…." She muttered, tossing more, "Bring back my brother!" She shouted, tossing more at it.

It scoffed before tearing the bag open to reveal the Eyecon as it fell next to Cody. It was about to reach out, a finger tapped its shoulder.

Wait a minute… a Human touch phases through them… Only supernatural beings can. It glanced a look to see who dares touch it, only to see a beautiful young woman who appears to be in her late teens with white skin, blue-green eyes and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature is her long beautiful crimson hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face.

It even smelled the malice around her.

" **Y-You're a…."** The phantom growled, stepping back. " **I swore the malice was familiar! You are a devil!"**

"Eh?" April blinked. Even she was surprised to see the girl appear out of that paper.

"Yes, and that boy. Is now under _my_ protection." She said, and with a wave of her hand a blast of blood red and black energy shot out, striking the phantom and pushing it back as steam poured off, the stranger thing now was that April could see the phantom fully now. Was it due to this 'devil'?

"P-Please! Please save my brother!" April shouted out to the red headed devil.

" **You will pay for that!"** It roared. " **Die like any other Devil!"** It unleashed a slash at her but it was caught by… another girl?

The other was also a female, a petite girl around 15 years of age with white hair and hazel eyes. The front of her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair.

"Good job Koneko. Mind beating the punishment this thing deserves?" The red-headed devil asked.

"As you wish, president…." The girl known as 'Koneko' nodded, charging in and striking the phantom in the stomach, forcing him back quite a long way from Cody's body. "Che, this thing is weak sauce."

The phantom got back up as it glared at the two. The item was far from its reach and it couldn't get to it due to the two 'devils'. It growled until it noticed the human, making it smirk before it quickly jumped over before grabbing the girl, it's sword at her neck. " **Hand over that item by the dead human!"** It demanded. " **Or this little human's blood will be sprayed and her body into the chasm."**

"That's shady…." Koneko glared, turning to the other devil, "What do we do, president?"

"I don't know…." She turned to the young boy's body and the item next to him. ' _We can't let it take the Eyecon… And even I can tell that if we do, he'll kill her… We need a new plan….'_ She said in her thoughts.

* * *

" _Why am I on an island?" Cody said out loud to himself. Walking around on the island. It wasn't long after he found himself here, the only question is, where is this place and is this heaven? "Hello? Is anyone here?" He shouted out, hoping there was somebody._

" _ **Hehehe…. No one here but us, spirits!"**_ _A voice called out behind him._

 _He blinked, looking around in a full 180 until he was face to face with a floating, small ghost that had one large eye that was orange, a mouth with one tiny sharp tooth. Its head was white that reaches down to its back, acting as a cape while its stubby arm and ghost like leg was orange. Almost like a chibi ghost. "_ _ **Hello."**_ _It giggled._

" _AAUGH!" Cody shouted in fear, falling back on his butt, looking up at it, "What the heck are you?!"_

 _It giggled as it floated around before hanging upside down on a branch. "_ _ **The name's Yurusen."**_ _It introduced itself, more like_ he _was upside down. "_ _ **Welcome to the island where all spirits stay although we get a few visits from the Youkai."**_

" _So… this isn't heaven then?"_

" _ **Meh, it's not like that all grand and holy."**_ _It shrugged before it vanished in a puff of smoke, making him look around until the smoke appeared again on top of Cody's head. "_ _ **But it is where we stay between life and death: ghosts, spirits, phantoms, even Youkai stay here."**_

" _Wait, 'We'?"_

 _It jabbed its tiny arm to the clearing, making Cody walk over and he was greeted with a tiny village filled with assortments of spirits and some that could be Youkai due to their appearances. "_ _ **I keep an eye on those who end up here."**_

" _Woah…. Didn't think monsters actually existed…." Cody said in awe, turning to Yurusen, "So… is there like someone in charge here?"_

" _ **You're looking at him."**_ _He giggled. "_ _ **The boss left a while back, leaving me in charge for the next 100 years."**_

" _Wait, you? You're in charge?"_

" _ **Of course! Now…"**_ _He floated around Cody. "_ _ **You must be a ghost judging by your appearance. Tell me, what brings you here?"**_

" _I…. was killed…" He lowered his head, "By… some kind of Phantom…. One with a sword for an arm and a shogun like attire…"_

 _Yurusen froze before looking at Cody. "_ _ **D-Did it have some weird buckle that was like an eye?"**_

 _Cody looked up, worried, "Uh… yeah. Is that a problem?"_

 _Yurusen quickly vanished in smoke before coming back, holding a megaphone? "_ _ **OI! ALL VILLAGERS INTO YOUR HOMES! THEY ARE BACK AGAIN!"**_

 _The village of Yokai, spirits, and ghosts screamed in fear, quickly rushing into their homes and locking it like it was the vault to the holy grail._

" _Uh… am I missing something?" Cody asked confused._

 _Yurusen tossed the megaphone aside before looking at Cody. "_ _ **You were killed by a Ganma, dark spirits unlike those of this island. They are**_ **very** _**evil… more dark than any spirit in history. We had a few encounters centuries ago… this island is the only place that is safe, they can't enter but I still make sure the spirits and youkai stay in their homes due to the tags each door has."**_

" _What would a Ganma want with-" He blinked, realizing it as he reached into his pocket, "Uh… does it killing me have to do with this thing?" He showed Yurusen the Eyecon._

 _The small ghost quickly got close to it, looking at it at all angles. "_ _ **Where in the name of Kami did you get this!?"**_ _It asked._

" _My parents found it in a old tomb in the south." He explained, "Is that a problem? What is this thing?"_

" _ **That is an Eyecon, they hold the very souls of legendary figures. Take for example… er… let's say Yoshitune. If he died, his soul would be passed onto a certain item he has a connection to. And an Eyecon is born from that very item the person has a connection with."**_ _He explained. "_ _ **The Ganma have been searching for those for centuries. The boss wanted all of us spirits to hide them which we did. And that..."**_ _Yurusen pointed at the one in Cody's hand._ " _ **You said you found it in the south of America? Then that was the one I hid."**_

" _Who's this 'boss'? And… can he help?" Cody asked._

" _ **The great sage, Sennin,"**_ _He answered. "_ _ **He was originally the one who allows those to stay here thanks to his powers. And then 100 years later, he had to do some stuff, leaving me in charge. I was his assistant in a way. As for him to help you… eto..."**_ _He floated to the village and entered a cabin that looks to be Yurusen's as Cody followed him. As he approaches the home, he saw the spirits who were glancing at him from the windows before they moved away as if they were still scared. Guess the Ganma were very frightening enough for them to stay._

 _When Cody saw Yurusen's home, it was small so he knelt down to look inside, seeing Yurusen tossing some stuff out of a chest. Some hitting Cody until Yurusen found a big book before floating out of the house and placed the book on the ground. The ghost opened it before finding the page. "_ _ **Here we go. If the person has died by a Ganma and holds an Eyecon, they have been chosen to fight against them. Tell the person who has it that they must have a reason to why they want to fight against the Ganma and what would they do as well."**_ _He read before looking at Cody._

" _Wait, I can be revived with this stupid thing?!" He asked, his eyes filled with hope as he looks at it._

 _Yurusen flipped a page. "_ _ **Tell the person, they have to gather a certain number of Eyecons if they want to make a wish to be brought back."**_ _He continued. "_ _ **Sorry, kid but it says what it says on this book Sennin left me with."**_

 _Cody lowered his head, looking at the Eyecon. This thing, was his only chance to get back home, and live again. "How… do I get this thing to accept my wish?" He asked softly._

" _ **Beats me, he never left me with instructions for that-"**_ _Yurusen saw something by Cody's pocket in which he grabbed. "_ _ **Eek! This has Devil all over it!"**_

 _Cody quickly noticed it was the flier, and in seconds it glowed brightly, flying out of Yurusen's grasp and floated over the young body. It then formed a seal as it slowly began passing through him, his body slowly fading away. "What the heck is going on?!" He shouted, trying to get out of the seal, but unable to._

" _ **A Devil is reincarnating you as one!"**_ _He darted his head to a cabin. "_ _ **Oi! Keep an eye on the village until Sennin gets here!"**_

" _ **Hai!"**_ _A spirit replied while Yurusen got onto Cody's hoodie._

" _What are you doing?"_

" _ **Duh! I'm going with you. Besides, I never had a vacation from this island and a few Youkai friends I want to visit in the walking realm."**_

" _But what about-" The young boy could barely finish as as the seal completed, glowing softly as the spiritual essence of Cody disappeared from this spirit realm._

* * *

Back on Earth, Rias looked at the body, a small red Pawn Chess Piece stopped glowing before entering Cody's body, in seconds he gasps, his eyes opening as he leans forward, panting heavily as he places his hand on his chest.

"I'm…. alive?" He panted. He then noticed the young woman in front of him, making him blush. "W-Who are you?"

" **She's a Devil!"** Cody blinked as he saw Yurusen float out of Cody's hoodie. " **And wow, it has been so long since I left that island."**

"My name is Rias Gremory. And I just made you apart of my household." The devil known as 'Rias' said to him.

"Eh?"

Yurusen facepalmed before getting a small pamphlet. " **It means part of her group. Basically working for her in a way."** He reads before looking back. " **Ah! So the Ganma are back!"**

Cody looked back to see that shogun holding April by the neck. "April!"

"B-Brother?" She said, only for the Ganma to hold her close.

" **You best hand over the Eyecon to me, otherwise she will lose her head…"** The Ganma said, placing the blade against her neck, as some blood dripped down.

"Leave her out of this!" Cody clenched his hands, seeing that he needed to do something. "What am I supposed to do…"

Yurusen pondered until he remembered something from the old sage's words. " **I got it!"** He looked at Cody before it began to chant something until he poked his waist, a burst of flames appearing until it died down to reveal a tombstone-like device with a lever on the side as the belt was orange. " **The Ghost Driver! Guess Sennin was right about after all."** Yurusen giggled. " **Those with the Eyecon have the capability to fight with the Ghost Driver. Now Cody, what is your reason? Give it a good answer!"**

"How did you do that?" Rias questioned the small spirit.

" **It's a secret that my boss told me,"** He smirked.

"My…. reason?" He looked down at the Eyecon, ' _Right now… I just want to save her… I just want to protect my sister!'_ He said in his thoughts.

" **TIME'S UP!"** The Ganma growled, instead of cutting her it tossed her into the chasm below.

"APRIL!" Cody shouted out, jumping in after her.

"What is that idiot doing?" Koneko questioned.

Yurusen floated around. " **He found his reason! Now it is showtime… SPECTER!"**

 _ **KAIGAN! SPECTER…**_

A blue glow occurred in the chasm before a figure soon floated out with April in his arms. He was now wearing a black suit underneath his armour, with the armour being coloured black. The blue lines that appeared on his body before were used as decorations for the armour, with the way they were styled and positioned made it them resemble the bones of a person's body. On the chest and back of the armour was the same eye symbol that appeared before, though scaled smaller so it would fit onto the armour. Unlike the blue lines, the eye symbol was glowing yellow.

The hands also had small pieces of armour at the back of the fingers as well as the palm. The knees also had blue knee guards to protect them, with similarly coloured bands on the warrior's wrists and ankles. Over his armor was a black hoodie with blue trimmings, with it's collar being pull back to reveal blue lining that had black trimmings, seemingly held back in place through the use of silver buttons at the edges. It had black straps extending from it's short sleeves and the hood down as well as having belt-like straps on it's shoulders and a small coattail reminiscent of a classic ghost tail.

The most menacing feature about the figure was his face. He had a black helmet with a full blue visor with black 'eyes' and 'teeth'. Along with that were two blue devil-like horns that had a silver edge, with a blue gem embedded near the base.

 _ **READY, GO! KAKUGO!**_

 _ **DOKI DOKI GHOST!**_

Cody changed, changed into this unknown warrior with an unconscious April in his arms as he sets her down. "Take care of her…. I'm taking this thing out…." Cody said to them.

" **And don't even cast those memory erase spells,"** Yurusen warned before looking at Cody. " **Alright, Cody, that Eyecon you now earned is Specter; the representation of a spirit of strength despite its dark nature. However seeing your reason, it is the strength of your soul that keeps it going. You think you are up for it?"**

"If it means to protect my little sister then yes."

" **Then go kick his butt! Oh, when it is weak, push that lever for the finisher."** He then pointed at the belt. " **Also you can summon a weapon."**

"Summon?"

A blue glow occurred on his waist before a rifle was now in his hand, the barrel being that of a hand. " **GanGunHand but for the other weapon that you have, you can use later."**

"Hmph. Slapping this thing around is something I wouldn't mind." Cody scoffed, turning to the Ganma, "Now, I'll show you my way of life." He said, walking towards the Ganma.

" **Good luck,"** Yurusen gave his good luck before floating back to the other devils.

"Just what did you do to my Pawn?" She asked, eyes narrowed.

" **Simple, giving him a reason to fight. Besides I know more stuff than you do when it comes to Ganma, spirits, ghosts, and Youkai."**

The Ganma growled, charging at Cody, the young armored boy dodging each swipe as he uses his weapon to smack the Ganma to the side, making sparks and black blood spew out from the strike.

"You killed me…" He said, smacking it once more, "Hypnotized my sister." He blocked another swipe with his weapon before kicking it to the side. "And tried to kill her…" He placed the hilt of the weapon near his belt, a blue light entering it.

 _ **DAI-**_ _ **KAIGAN!**_

 _ **GAN GAN MIRO! GAN GAN MIRO! GAN GAN MIRO!**_

A blue seal forms behind Cody, pouring into the metallic hand of the weapon before it expands into an energy hand like construct, "And this time, I can fight back!" He shouted, pulling the trigger.

 _ **OMEGA-SMACK!**_

He waved the weapon around, striking the Ganma as more sparks and black blood spewed from the strikes before one last hit, forced the dark spirit into the air. Cody tossed the weapon aside as he pulled the lever before pushing it back in.

 _ **DAI-**_ _ **KAIGAN!**_

"Now you'll die…" He said coldly, the blue seal forming around him once more as it poured into his foot. The young boy jumped into the air, aiming his kick at the falling Ganma.

 _ **SPECTER! OMEGA-DRIVE!**_

He let out a battle cry, as the kick connected, a large explosion erupting from it as the coat on the Ganma was forced off, exploding along with the Ganma's body as a katana fell to the ground along with Cody, a small eye looking orb floating down behind him before sparking and exploding into bits. He pants heavily before dropping to the ground, his armor disappearing as he lays there unconscious and depleted of energy.

* * *

" **Figures,"** _Yurusen sighed before looking back at the two Devils. "_ _ **Take him back to his home along with his sister. But I'm coming along to make sure nothing happens."**_

 _Rias turned to Koneko, as she already has picked up the little girl. She walked over as she picked him up as well, "I must ask…. Why did the Eyecon choose him?" She turned to the little spirit._

" _ **Duh, he found his reason and the Eyecon looked deep into his soul to see it."**_

" _I see…" She nodded, understanding as she looked back down, 'To think… this boy was given it.' A soft smile appears on her face, 'I just hope he's ready to see the world through his new life.' She thought as the trio walked through the seal, and into the two's home._

" _ **Wow… now this is more like it."**_ _She looked back to see Yurusen floating around._

" _Why did you follow?"_

" _ **Hey, show some respect! I am the great sage's assistant."**_ _He argued. "_ _ **And as for my answer, Cody here is gonna need some help when it comes to knowing more about the Ganma or anything related to spirits. Like neko-chan there, I call tell she is also a Nekoshou. I knew I sensed that Youkai essence before."**_

 _ ***SMACK!***_

 _Yurusen was then quickly pummeled into the floor, Koneko being the one. "I'm not Neko-chan…"_

" _ **You're, well were, a Nekoshou weren't you?"**_ _He pointed out. "_ _ **I met other Nekomata back at the village."**_

" _You're imagining things." She glared, causing the spirit to hide behind Rias._

" _She doesn't like to talk about her… 'other side'." Rias pointed out, laying the two on the couches._

" _ **Meh, who cares. I wonder how that Kyuubi is doing anyway?"**_ _He wondered. "_ _ **Oh right!"**_ _He turned around. "_ _ **Why are you here outside of your own territory, Devil? Sennin told me some things about Devils and their territories. And the name Gremory, I believe they are in Japan, not here in America."**_

" _And you are right. But something called my family here. Must've been that Eyecon." She said, sitting down, "And to answer why here and him? It's cause I answered his wish. He wanted to be brought back to life, so I had no choice to put him in my family." She frowned, "Besides…. Such a youthful boy who had so much life in him, didn't need to die like that…."_

" _ **True…"**_ _He nodded, sitting on a table. "_ _ **Although, you all are screwed."**_

" _And why is that?"_

" _ **That Ganma was searching for that Eyecon. I can guess there are more searching for the other Eyecons that some of my pals hid away all those years ago."**_ _He explained. "_ _ **And those who gather all 15 get to make any wish.**_ **Any** _ **wish."**_

" _Hm…. To think the legends about it were true then…." Rias nodded before looking at Yurusen. "You said you are currently the head of the spirits of this island you mentioned? Even knowing a lot about the Ganma, other type of spirits, and these Eyecons?"_

" _ **Yeah."**_ _He confirmed. "_ _ **Why are you asking me anyway?"**_

" _I would like to know what I'm dealing with before I proceed." She explained. "Especially now that you're his familiar."_

" _ **Pfft… BWAHAHAHAHA!"**_ _He laughed, falling through the table. "_ _ **I'm not his familiar,**_ **I'm** _ **the one who has to watch over him. I did give him the Ghost Driver thanks to old sage's teachings and I am the one who is gonna teach him more about the Eyecons. So, it's the other way around."**_

" _True. But you should know that as Devils, they are given familiar later on." She held up the flier, "Since he was reincarnated as one, and you came with him, you're now bound to his new life as his familiar."_

 _Yurusen blinked, grabbing the paper before reading it over. "_ _ **Damn it! Sennin is gonna be pissed when he returns to the island and finds out I'm stuck here…"**_ _He groaned._

" _Is he that bad…?" Koneko asked, amused._

" _ **He wants to make sure all good spirits stay safe! And since I'm stuck with you Devils… he is not gonna like it. Not one bit."**_ _He sighed._

" _Not our problem." Koneko responded, eating a large bar of chocolate._

" _ **Yeah it is! Since I'm stuck to being a dumb familiar, Sennin is gonna unbound me and brought back to the island. I would only able to appear here in this place when he allows it."**_

" _Or when Cody calls you. You're not bound to him 24/7, like all of our familiars. But he calls you, he can force it." Rias pointed out._

" _ **Don't care, I rather not be called all the time. I will only show up**_ **when** _**I see it is important. Speaking of which… I'm heading to the island to check on the others, laters!"**_ _He disappeared in a puff of smoke._

" _Ungrateful brat." Koneko frowned._

 _Suddenly, a puff of smoke appeared with Yurusen in a panic as he quickly flew into Cody's hoodie. Koneko thought it was because of what she said until a flash of smoke appeared, the others covering themselves until it cleared, revealing… an old man wearing sage-like clothing?_

" _Yurusen! Show yourself before I call out those wolves on you again!" He shouted out. The two Devils could feel power around the old man and the fact that Yurusen mentioned Old Sage, this must be the great Sennin._

" _ **R-Right here, boss!"**_ _Yurusen floated to Yurusen as he landed on the sage's shoulder. "_ _ **O-Oh and those are the Devils…"**_

 _He gripped the little spirit's head, and started to pull and push like it was made of rubber, "I don't care about them! I care about you wasting my precious Ghost Driver on some kid who died!"_

" _ **GEEH! HE HAS THE SPECTER EYECON!"**_ _He gagged. "_ _ **GANMA ARE BACK TOO!"**_

 _He quickly stopped, letting Yurusen go, "Then why didn't you say so?!" He sighed as the man's expression changes to that of a smile. He turned to the young devil-spirit, staring at him before looking at the Eyecon. "It would seem so. You did the right thing, Yurusen."_

" _E-Excuse me, but who are you?" Rias asked._

" _Ah! I am the great sage, Sennin." He bowed his head. "Although some of those other spirits call me old man…"_

" _More like old geezer…." Koneko glared._

" _You wound me," He sighed. They sweatdropped. The great sage acts like an ordinary old man but they shouldn't anger him if he was the reason to the small spirit being able to cast a chant to give Cody the Ghost Driver. "But! I can understand about the Ganma, I sense a dark storm coming for everyone even to you Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels, even the Youkai."_

" _Any idea what we can do to stop it?" Rias asked._

 _Senin smiled, turning to the unconscious boy, "Since the Eyecon choose him, it must've sensed something great in him. For as of now, he is the key to stopping the Ganma." He said to them before looking back at the two. "And you must make sure he stays alive. The Ganma would do everything to destroy the Eyecons and those holy swords I have heard about. Even the Longius Sacred Gear won't stop them."_

 _Rias frowned at this, his eyes didn't lie, for an old man that is. "We will do our best. He is part of my family now."_

" _Do treat him well, I know some things through the centuries about Devils." He warned. "And Yurusen."_

" _ **Y-Yes boss!"**_ _He saluted._

 _Sennin waved his staff as all of Yurusen's belongings as well as the book that Sennin gave him dropped onto the table. "Watch over the young Specter and his sister, will you?"_

" _ **E-EH!?"**_

" _Have a good day everyone!" He waved before walking towards the wall and vanished. Yurusen reached out before he fell onto his belongings._

" _ **Mou… why am I stuck with these Devils… I rather hang out and visit my friends in Kyoto…"**_ _He complained._

" _Stop whining." Koneko glared, holding up her fist._

 _Yurusen hid under his belongings as Rias picked up the book. "_ _ **Oi! That's the instructions Sennin gave me!"**_ _He floated to the book and got hold of it. "_ _ **Only spirits like myself can read it due to the language that Sennin used. Now… what are you two gonna do? You do realize that you have to go back to Japan while Cody and the girl have to stay here."**_ _He then looked at a photo. "_ _ **And… they have an older sister… oh boy. Older sisters tend to be protective, so what are you gonna do now, Gremory?"**_

" _Easy. Enroll him in Kuoh Academy." She responded._

" _ **Eh?"**_

* * *

Cody slowly opened his eyes, the sunlight casting down until he recalled what happened, making him sit up. He saw that he was in his room but what happened was far too real for it to be a dream. Next to him was that girl, that red-headed girl, only thing was different was that she was naked in his bed!

He quickly shot up and over to his desk, seeing him only in his boxers as he looks back up. His face was beat red and his heart pounding heavily, ' _D-Did… I just lose my card?'_ He questioned in his thoughts. ' _And… was all of that a dream?'_ He turned to his mirror, seeing a large scar on his chest, slowly touching it, "It… wasn't a dream…." He muttered.

"No it isn't." He looked up, to see the girl looking at him, yawning softly and stretching.

"Uh… m-may I ask…."

"No, we didn't 'do it'." She responded.

He sighed softly, knowing that _it_ hasn't happened yet, "But uh…. Why are you naked?" He asked her.

"Oh, that's because for some reason, I can't sleep no matter what unless I'm naked." She responded as his blush grew more on it. "I take it you have several questions then?" She asked, turning to him.

"Y-Yeah, just what ha-"

"Bro, are you okay!" He looked at the door that was slammed opened was April but she saw the two, making her stammer. "B-Brother… d-d-..."

"A-April it's not what it looks like," He waved his arms in panic.

"April, whats wro-" Cody's luck got worse as Aurora walked in as well, a blush on her face from seeing this image as well.

"A-Aurora… I swear this isn't what you thi-"

"PERVERT!" They shouted, smacking him hard on the face. While April stormed off, Aurora stayed, glaring at the two.

"You better explain…." She turned to Rias. "Why has my brother brought you here? And can you please put clothes on."

"As you wish." She stood up, Cody turning his head as she gets dressed before she sits down, "If you must know…. We didn't do anything. I just can't sleep unless I'm naked." She explained the first situation. "As for why I'm here, I helped your brother and sister out, due to a small attack from a thug. They're fine." She explained the second situation, "And finally, I'm here to offer your brother a place at Kuoh Academy."

Both Aurora and Cody looked at her surprised, "Wait, you're inviting me to one of the biggest and prestigious academies on the planet?" He questioned her.

"That is correct." Rias nodded, "The reason why, is cause my brother runs it."

"EH!?" Cody exclaimed. "Y-You want me to go to Kuoh… in Japan!?"

"Yes that is correct." Rias nodded.

Aurora's eyes lit up like a light. "To think… My own little brother is accepted into such an amazing school! This is wonderful news!"

"Wait, you're agreeing to this, Aurora!?"

"Of course! You're being asked to join one of the best schools on Earth!" She nodded, "This shouldn't be passed up!"

"B-But, what about April?" He asked nervously. "I mean… wouldn't she get worried?"

"Oh don't worry. She's invited too. She'll be in the middle school division." Rias smiled, "You're all able to come to Japan."

"My own little brother and sister going to Kouh…" She smiled but at the same time sadly.

"Sis?" Cody looked at her look.

She shook her head for a moment before looking at Cody, "I'll be okay." She assured but deep down, she realized that her own little brother and sister would be at the other side of the globe, making her realize how much she is gonna miss the two.

"Worried about your family?" Rias asked, standing up.

"Cody and April will be at the other side of the globe and you see…" She looked out the window. "We used to have parents…"

"Did something happen?" Rias asked. Aurora nodded softly, as she stood up. "You work for that global safety company, don't you?"

"How did you…"

"Heh, one of my brother's friends has the same uniform. I think they wouldn't mind a transfer to Japan so you can be with your family." Rias smiled.

Aurora's eyes widen upon the response. A chance to stay with her siblings… "I would accept it if you can allow it," She responded.

Rias smiled, nodding to her, "Trust me, I can." She held out her hand to her.

The eldest sibling smiled before taking hold of Rias' hand. "Thank you…. And.. I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot." She apologised.

"It's okay." She smiled, as Aurora left, leaving the two alone.

"Okay…. How did you do that?" Cody asked her.

"It's one of the few things the Gremory family can do," She smiled. "And seeing as how the spirit believes you hold the key to help us stop those Ganma, I believe it is best and since you are part of my Peerage."

"Peerage?" He then recalled Yurusen's words. "Oh right… The 'Pawn' thing..."

"Yes, you are a Pawn."

"The cannon fodder of the chess pieces…" he sighed.

"Not true," She informed, making him look at her. "Even as a Pawn, they can have potential and change the tides." He looks up at her, surprised. "As a Pawn, you can be promoted to one of the other chess pieces if I deem so. So, in truth, you are the most versatile member of the team. And with that little spirit, we can learn more about the Ganma."

" **I have a name you know!"** Yurusen appeared in a puff of smoke before noticing Cody. " **You do realize you are still in those briefs of yours."**

He blushed, covering himself before putting on his clothes as fast as he could while Rias explained as much as she could. "So…. I'm now a devil…. Is… there any way to reverse it?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, but there is no way to change you back, Cody." Rias said softly.

"What…?" He got out. "You mean… I'm a Devil forever?"

" **Well technically there** _ **is**_ **a way,"** Yurusen reminded, making the two Devil look at Yurusen. " **You see, Cody. There are 15 other Eyecons. If you gather 15 Eyecons, you can make a wish, any wish, even to be human again and still keep the power of Specter."**

Rias sighed, "He is right. The Eyecon's after all were the last remnants of God's power during the last great war." She stated.

Cody looked up, "God made the Eyecons?"

"Yes," She confirmed. "Although, I never expected for someone to have something that can use one." She looked at Yurusen.

" **Hey! Don't look at me, only Senin knows why that belt exists."** Yurusen frowned. " **He has been around before you were even born so he knows more about it than I do when I read the book."**

"I see…." she turned to Cody before placing her hand on him, "No matter what you think, you still have a soul Cody. Even if you're a devil, you are still somewhat human. Don't feel like you lost everything… Cause now you have the chance to continue living and see your family grow." She smiled at him.

"R-RIght…." He nodded.

Yurusen smiled before a puff of smoke formed over him as he seems to now be carrying his own bags. " **What are we waiting for? Japan here we come!"**

* * *

 _In the forest, two figures was looking at the shattered Eyecon and the damaged katana. "You said it will handle it." The voice of a teenage boy said to the other person._

" _I thought so too. But this is indeed strange." The other person kneeled down, picking up the katana, 'This damage…' He turned to the teenager, "This damage shows it isn't the work of a devil or any of the other factions. It was something else…." He said to him._

" _Then find out…" He responded. "And when you do, you better inform me."_

" _Of course…. Master Alan." He bowed to the teenager. The teenager walked away while the older man looked at the katana once more. He knew the damage that it came from but he thought it wouldn't show up. 'To think… Their child had the power to use it…. I must find the other Eyecons before he can….'_

* * *

A/N: Heya minna! Welp, this part is done. Bit short, same with Chap 3, but none the less done and out! ^^ I've wanted to do DxD for awhile now, and there was a previous idea with Cody using Decade. But I decided to scrap it due to 1: How difficult it would be should Decade exist here. and 2: Cause I realized how Gary Stu I made him with that power. Thus, this story was the result of many attempts and other ideas.

Now, here's the thing. I chose Specter cause he does look like a devil, thus the comparison to him and DxD's world. And yes, it's debut/way of this story started is similar to Ghost's story. But let me make it clear right now. It will NOT follow everything that Ghost has to offer. I'll admit, there is no Ganmaizer's, Adel, or Argos. Alan and Zero Specter will be the full and only Rider enemies to Specter here. Everything else is gonna be based on DxD and other ideas I can't spoil.

So for now, this is all I have until we get more into this story later on in the months until RWBY Vol 4 comes through here. As for the reason why Agito and OOO's Eyecons exist? Well, personally, reason is because I can see them both exist in some way in DxD, due to the power of Sacred Gear. So, that's why I think they could work.

So until then, later minna!


	2. Chapter 2: Second Day, A New Start

_**EARLY A/N: PLEASE! READ THE BOTTOM OF EVERY CHAP ON EVERY STORY I MAKE. I ANSWER**_ _ **QUESTIONS AND MORE DOWN THERE. SO PLEASE DON'T ASSUME I'M IGNORING YOU. THIS IS TO**_ _ **MAKE SURE YOU READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTES SO I DON'T NEED TO REPEAT MYSELF EVERY CHAP IN**_ _ **EVERY STORY.**_

* * *

Highschool DxD: Wrath Of The Blue Devil

* * *

Chapter 2: Second Day, A New Start

* * *

 _ **WARNING: I own none of these characters sides from my OC(s). All rights go to their respective owners and properties.**_

 _ **This is nothing more than, well a fanfic, a story made up by a fan for entertainment and knowledge.**_

 _ **Everything in this fic is not canon and is only meant to give the audience a new idea of the works of each of the franchises in this story.**_

 _ **So please support me, my work and have some fun. Now enjoy the story. ^w^**_

* * *

 _Inside the Occult Research Club, Rias was getting things ready for the next day for their new member. Several things were hung, placed and made for the occasion. As well as telling the others who weren't there about what happened._

" _So, this american has such power? You were a busy girl." A young woman walked into view, she had long black hair in a ponytail tied by a orange bowtie, with the same uniform as Rias._

" _It was, but if it wasn't for that little spirit and that Great Sage, he wouldn't have been able to use it." The Gremory Devil replied._

" _Ara, so he has a familiar?"_

" _Somewhat but the spirit has a lot of knowledge that can help with this new problem."_

" _That can be helpful. I take it he'll still need the regular training?"_

" _Yes," she confirmed._

" _I'll notify the others of that. I'm sure he'll need every bit of it. Just as long as nothing comes up." The other girl smiled._

" _Thank you Akeno," Rias thanked before her expression changed. "We should also keep an eye out for other spiritual-related incidents."_

" _As you wish, Rias." The girl known as 'Akeno' bowed._

* * *

(Insert opening - Clattanoia - Overlord Op 1 - NateWantsToBattle Ver.)

* * *

The tune starts off with a few instrumentals as it turns into a passionate song.

 _ **(Can someone give me the answer? To my question, Where's my soul?)**_

As it plays, several Eyecon's fly down from the screen. Each one having a number until one that doesn't have a number stops at the center. The button gets pressed as we see it's Specter's faceplate in it as the title card appears.

 _ **(It's like a virus in my body while I'm dreaming)**_

The screen then cuts to Cody walking along the halls of Kuoh, looking down at his hands at his Eyecon, pressing the button on it.

 _ **(When I wake up all that's left of me are bones)**_

It then cuts to Xenovia training with her Excalibur pieces as she stops and looks up at the school looking straight at Cody.

 _ **(I'm in a panic! Get out hurry)**_

Several of the Luminary Eyecon's appear before each one is pressed before combining into the superior seal of the Eyecon's.

 _ **(Oh there are mysteries and many miseries)**_

The screen quickly shifts to an all-out war between Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels as they battle it out to take control over an soulless Eyecon.

 _ **(Dead or alive, I'm on the brink of self-destruction)**_

We then cut to The Occult Research Club as we see the rest of the group, enjoying their free time. As the camera passes through slowly.

 _ **(As I'm roaming from left to right to hell)**_

From Issei reading a dirty magazine, to Kiba polishing his sword, to Konkeo to chewing on a large gummy bear.

 _ **(An invitation to come disappear)**_

It then changes to Rias drinking some tea, to Akeno poking at the Ghost Gadgets, then to Asia who's combing Gasper's hair as he sits there, playing a game.

 _ **(We're dancing one, two, three steps on this dark stage)**_

Out from the window stood Azael as he kept watch over them all before a odd presence appears as everyone turns their heads towards it.

 _ **(Raise your flag, March on fight)**_

Out past Kuoh Academy marched not only thousands of Ganma, but also several hidden fallen angels, devils, and more as they all grin from ear to ear.

 _ **(Break your mask and show some pride)**_

Leading the charge was not only Necrom, but also several others high head enemies as they begin to approach the area.

 _ **(While this war just sends a shiver down my crooked spine)**_

Seeing this army made Rias and the rest of the club get ready for fight as their enemies begin to charge at them all.

 _ **(Wars and swords tears and blood)**_

Cody charges in as the Ghost Driver appears around his waist. As he does, Senin watches from afar as he frowns with disinterest, but a light above Cody makes him smile slightly.

 _ **(Feel my heart begin to race, As I laugh in this bloodbath we made)**_

As the gang charges in, Cody lifts up the Specter Eyecon as he presses the button before he quickly dons on the armor of the Blue Devil.

 _ **(Can someone give me the answer)**_

Cody is the first one to charge in, punching and striking at every enemy in his way as Necrom joins the fight.

 _ **(To my question, Where's my soul? Where's my heart?)**_

Rias along with the others power up as they unleashes either a blast of energy, a slash, or a powerful punch, sending them flying.

 _ **(Am I losing my own self?)**_

Above Necrom was the symbols of the Gammaizer's above him as each one turns into energy as they give it to Necrom as he charges in, full power.

 _ **(Don't you hesitate, Go this way)**_

And as they fight, Cody uses the Eyecon's of Nobunaga, Tutankhamun, and Houdini at first as their clash begins to change the area below them.

 _ **(I don't know, And I don't care)**_

But he then quickly changes them to the Rider Eyecon's of Agito and OOO before it changes to the silhouette of Deep Specter as it stands tall behind him, before it soon gains a light glow turning into the silhouette of Sin Specter before it faded away.

 _ **(Tell me are you not entertained now?)**_

As their fight continues, images of the Ganma World, Hell, Heaven, and the Void appear as it seems that they'll be colliding together, causing panic.

 _ **(I'll just keep surviving, I just cannot hide it all)**_

As Cody gets backed into a corner, Xenovia helps him up as they stare down Necrom together before charging in.

 _ **(I am not to fall a victim, I'll continue living in this, Misery driven world)**_

Cody then jumps up to deliver a Rider Kick as Xenovia jumps up as she delivers a deadly slice as they come down on Necrom one last time before the screen fades into the title card.

* * *

The new day came as Cody, now in his Kuoh uniform which was outfitted with black pants, a black uniform with white rims, underneath was Cody's new fiery red shirt. He looked at it closely, now that they are living in Japan, it sorta felt odd to be in a specific type of clothing.

' _Hope I can get use to this….'_ He sighed in his thoughts before heading downstairs. As he does, he sees his little sister April, in the same type of clothing, but added with a skirt instead. "Heh, you look adorable with that on, April." He said to her.

"Thanks big brother," she thanked.

Cody smiled until a puff of smoke appeared on top of his head. " **Ah, it's good to be in Japan."** Yurusen sighed in relief.

"Yurusen…." Cody frowned, "I thought I told you not to appear when Aurora is nearby!"

" **Hello~ I'm a spirit. Besides,"** she pointed at April who was looking at Cody in confusion.

"Why are you talking to yourself?" She tilted her head.

"Uh…. heh, sorry. Thought I heard someone." He chuckled, rubbing her head, "I hope you memorized the route to the school?"

"Yep!" She nodded.

"Okay just be careful," he informed.

"I will," she nodded before walking away.

Yurusen chuckled and leaned against Cody's temple. " **You know that this city is crawling with other Devils and such."** He reminded.

"Don't remind me…" He groaned, "Sides, why are you still here? I thought you would be heading off somewhere?"

" **I'm just stopping by before I head to Kyoto and visit some people."** He responded. " **I have some friends who might be interested in helping out along with a favor that the leader of the Youkai faction owes me thanks to Sennin."**

"Heh, I could use all the help I can… Thanks." Cody thanked the spirit.

" **No problem. Oh and I also detected an Eyecon in Kyoto along with another around that school you are enrolled in, laters!"** He vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Wait what-?! Ugh…" Cody groaned. "Didn't even tell me how it works…. Wait, his book!" He beamed before he looked at his closet before opening it, revealing a tiny bed on top of the closet shelf, meant for Yurusen. Even the name on it shows it is his. He reached over and got the large book. Upon setting it on the desk he opened it, only to see he doesn't understand its language. "Oh right… Only Youkai along with other spirits can understand it… Great…" He complained.

He then recalled Yurusen calling the small girl Neko-chan, seeing her as part Youkai. "Hmm… I wonder if that Koneko girl can?" He pondered, putting it in his bags as he began to make his way towards the academy.

Upon reaching it, his jaw dropped at the sheer size and scope this place had. It was almost like a castle from the feel to it. He was surprised that Rias's brother ran it, and due to her being a devil, so would he. How come no one ever suspected it?

"Man…. and this is my new school…." He got out. He entered the gates and took notice that there are more girls here than the guys. "Huh…" I noted. As he kept walking, he did see the male to woman ratio was overwhelming. Many girls from all over the world were here, and only a few guys. He could estimate how many, but it had to be small.

He entered the high school division of the academy and made his way to his assigned classroom. Inside, it looked to be small, only a few students inside, and the teacher probably being in another room for now. He looked to find a seat as he sat towards the windows of the classroom.

He look around, seeing the other students in the classroom. The guys were talking amongst themselves but since he was Reincarnated as a Devil he had better senses and some of their words were rather… perverted. As for the girls, they were rather cute to him if he had to admit.

"Hey! You're sitting in my spot!" A voice called out. The young devil turned to see a young man, wearing the same uniform but had short brown hair and had a odd look in his eyes.

"Uh…. This is?" Cody responded.

"Yeah!" He points to the few girls near by, "This is the best spot to check out their 'goods'!"

Cody could feel his brow twitch from that, turning to the other student. "Seriously? You know that's called being a pervert, right?" He pointed out. "And can't you find another desk and not act like a perverted idiot? There are other desks to sit at." He gestured to the other empty desks.

"And leave my precious spot towards a new guy? Fat chance!" He huffed.

Cody looked away, as he ignores the teen's words about why the seat is his. But it died down on the teacher came in and started the class. "Alright class. Today we have a new student. He's from america and was recommended by fellow student. So please welcome him to the school." The teacher announced, gesturing to Cody who was sitting by the window. Several students clapped and welcomed him as the teacher continued the class.

* * *

School quickly ended, and while some classes were the same, his English one was his best subject, several students surprised by his vocabulary and more. It was different. And right now, he was getting ready to head back home.

"Are you, Cody?" The young devil turned his head once more, and next to him was a young student, with blonde hair, and several girls fawning over him.

"Uh.. Yes? Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Kiba Yuuto," he introduced himself. "Buchou requests to see you."

"Rias does huh?" He sighed, "Alright, lead me to her."

He smiled before gesturing Cody to follow. He does, following him through the campus.

"So, by judging how the girls are, I take it they think of you as their knight or something?" He smirked.

"Something like that.." Yuuto sighed.

"Well, it should have some perks with it, right?" He smiled.

"True."

The two blonds soon made it to what looks to be an old schoolhouse before Yuuto was the first to enter followed by Cody as he saw one other person he doesn't recognize.

It is a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure around the same age as Rias with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place.

"So this is the new guy huh?" She turned to Kiba, a soft smile on her face.

"He is," Kiba nodded.

"H-Hello," Cody waved to the young woman.

She giggled, walking over to him, "And hello to you. Such a cute boy Rias found this time." She complimented, making Cody blush.

"S-So…. Where's Rias?" He asked.

"She'll join us later. Just want you to get acquainted with us." She responded.

"Oh! Is, uh… 'Koneko' here too?"

"Here," Cody jumped as he saw the young petite girl behind him.

"H-Hello… Koneko, right?"

"Yeah. What do you want?" She asked, her arms crossed.

"W-Well…" He reached in his bag before presenting the old book. "I took this from Yurusen and I realized only those who are Youkai or spirits like Yurusen can read this language. It has some information that can help me understand on how I can find the Eyecons."

"Seriously? The Eyeball didn't tell you this?" She asked, as he shook his head. She rolled her eyes before opening it up, "There are 3 things to do, in order to summon an Eyecon. 1: An object retaining to the deceased person's soul. 2: Someone who has some type of connection to the soul. And 3: An 'Eye' seal." She explained, before handing him the book.

"Thanks." He thanked. "I tried to ask him but he just went to Kyoto to talk to some leader of the Youkai faction about.. helping along with some favor he or she owes him?"

"Just don't make a habit out of it." She warned, walking to a couch before sitting down and eating some candy.

The blond sighed before he sat down on the other side. "So um… why do you all call Rias 'buchou'?"

"It's just a honorific term for her. It just basically means 'president' since she is one for the club we hide behind." Kiba explained.

"Oh," he got out. He looked at the other two Devils before they saw Rias entering the room. "Hey, Rias."

She smiled softly, "Welcome Cody. How was your first day at Kuoh?" she asked him.

"It is good but um… why are there more girls here in the school than us guys?"

"That's because this used to be an All Girl school." Rias replied.

"Oh so that's why…" He noted.

"Now, onto business." Rias said, sitting into her chair, "I brought you here today Cody, to not only welcome you to my household, but also to start your training."

"Eh? Training?"

"Correct," she nodded. "Seeing as how you are new to fighting and with the new rising conflict with these… Ganma, it would be best if we prepare you for this"

Cody sighed seeing where this was going. He has to fight in the coming days against the dark spirits with the power of Specter. He may be new to this but if it meant to help stop them then it was the best option.

"Alright, what do I need to do first?" He asked.

"Firstly seeing as how the Eyecon gives you hand to hand combat, Koneko would be helping you with that." Rias gestured to the said devil.

"Eh?" He blinked as a chill ran down his spine. Judging from how short Koneko is, he doesn't like where this was going.

* * *

" _ **Alrighty…"**_ _Yurusen was moving the map in his hand around seeing the directions and such. "_ _ **The entrance to the Youkai realm should be here somewhere…"**_

 _As he stared at the map while he floats, he wasn't even aware of the guards of the realm protecting it. They were the Tengu Youkai._

" _Hold it spirit!" One of the shouted, "Only Yokai can travel here. State your business!" The second one stated._

" _ **Eep!"**_ _The map flew off his grip and landed on his head. He moved it aside before seeing the guards. "_ _ **I'm Yurusen! I-I was looking for the entrance. I came to see Yasaka-chan!"**_

" _Huh? You're Lord Yurusen?" One of them asked._

" _ **Well don't know about 'lord' but I keep watch over the island since my boss allowed me."**_ _He said. "_ _ **The Great Sage told me my friend was here. That and**_ **they** _**are back."**_

 _Their eyes widen as they look at each other, before moving away, "Lady Yasaka is in her chambers…"_

" _ **Thank you, thank you!"**_ _He floated away. As he floated he eventually felt the change in the rift as he finally saw other Youkai. "_ _ **Ah… Guess she did some changes…"**_ _he then saw the said chambers in which he floated towards it and knocked._

 _Footsteps were heard until the door slid open, only for Yurusen to see no one but when he looked down, he saw a young girl with the appearance of an elementary school student. She has golden, blonde hair tied in a ponytail and matching eyes. She also has nine golden fox tails and matching ears. She was wearing the traditional milo outfit._

" _ **Uh… Hello?"**_ _He waved at the little girl._

 _She turns, her eyes widen before she squeals, hugging the spirit, "Yurusen! It's been so long!" She smiled._

" _ **Wait! Kun-chan?"**_ _He realized. "_ _ **You gotten a**_ **little** _ **taller last time."**_

" _And 'you!" She boops him, "Are still as cute as I remember."_

 _Yurusen giggled, "_ _ **Where's Yasaka-chan?"**_

 _The girl known as Kunou pointed at the said room before Yurusen followed as Kunou opened the door. "Kaa-san, we have a guest!"_

 _What stood there was a very beautiful young woman, almost the age of a college student with nine yellow fox tails, a shrine maiden uniform and long blonde hair and matching yellow eyes. She turns before a soft smile forms around her lips. "Yurusen…. It's good to see you again. What brings you here?"_

" _ **Ah well…"**_ _Yurusen made something appear before a bag landed on his hand. He reached inside before he found what he needed. He pulled it out and on the paper said 'I owe you' and it looked to be signed by her. "_ _ **Time for that favor you owe me."**_

 _She giggled, "And what would you like of me?"_

" _ **They are back. Sennin and I found someone who can finally stop them but we need some extra help."**_

 _Yasaka sighed, "I'm afraid I can't."_

" _ **Eh?! Why can't you help us?"**_

" _I can't leave Kyoto due to myself being the center of the leyline."_

" _ **Oh right… Leylines keep the city intact without being devastated…"**_

" _However…" Yurusen looked at her. "I heard about a former Nekoshou in Kuoh."_

" _ **Former**_ _?"_

" _You see… She became a Devil but also an SS-Class Stray Devil." She frowned slightly._

 _Yurusen pondered for a moment. If she can find the said Nekoshou then maybe that half Youkai can help with the task._ " _ **Alright! Thanks Yasaka-chan but… where exactly if she is a 'Stray'? Wouldn't she be running from other Devils?"**_

" _I do not know…. But I recommend keeping a watchful eye on your surroundings…." She warned. "Especially since she is almost as strong as me."_

" _ **Alright thanks! Now I'm off to find that Devil Nekoshou! Onward!"**_ _He soon float vanished in a puff of smoke to track down the said Nekoshou Devil._

" _Aw… I wanted to ask Yurusen to play…" Kunou whined._

* * *

Cody was now on the ground, panting heavily with a few marks on his body as he lays there. Koneko had her arms crossed with a look of disappointment. She was even wearing mittens that reminds those of the paws of a cat.

"Come on. Get back up." She said to him.

"For someone small you… Have a lot of strength…" He panted. "R-Rias how can she be that tough…?"

"She's a Rook. She's the tank of the household." Rias explained.

"S-Seriously?" He gawked before he was punched again by Koneko, sent flying across the area. "Ow…" He groaned as he sat up before seeing Koneko rush towards him.

As she does a small puff of smoke appeared in front of Cody and there was Yurusen. " **Cody I got some news you should-"** Instead of Cody, the little spirit was the one to be punched and flew to the tree. " **Hear…"** he squealed and fell to the ground.

"Yurusen?" Cody blinked, as Koneko backed off.

"Oh, the ghost came back. Hurray…." Koneko said deadpanned.

Yurusen slowly floated up as strangely bandages and a crutch was on him. " **What was that for Neko-chan!?"** He asked. " **I showed up and** _ **this**_ **is what happens to me!?"**

"You're the one who got in the way…" She huffed.

"What news do you mean, Yurusen?" Cody asked.

" **Oh right, the leader of the Youkai can't help…"** Cody lowered his head. " **But she is willing to send some help but also I have to find one Youkai here in Kuoh!"**

"Who?"

" **Don't know. All she said was she was some 'stray' devil Nekoshou."** He shrugged.

Koneko flinched from this, Rias taking notice. "We don't need to follow up on that, Yurusen." Rias said to her.

" **Oi, you all need help if you wanna fight Ganma. They aren't like your angels, fallen angels, Devils, Youkai or all that. They literally are dark and they have claimed lives before you even know."** He pointed out. " **My reason is that Sennin said to find some people who can assist on this along with finding the right type to complete some special power… magic or whatever it is. Plus if I find her then it will be easy as pie! Ooh… Pie does sound nice too…"**

"We appreciate it Yurusen. But we have no need for that Nekoshou." Rias repeated.

" **What's wrong with being a stray? It's like being lost."**

"A stray Devil… They are those who kill or abandoned their peerage leader."

" **Eh?"** Yurusen blinked.

"You mean there are other Devils who are bad?" Cody asked.

"Correct…. Either to fulfil their own desires or want to break free and cause havok. For us, it is our job to destroy any Stray Devil too." Rias said, and like that a small black butterfly flies into the room, dropping a note off before leaving. Rias opens it and has an annoyed look, "And speaking of which, we've just been called to erase one right now."

Yurusen leaned over to Cody. " **Don't know about you but I'm still gonna keep looking for the stray Nekoshou. Even Youkai can change for good reasons."** He said before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Cody then turned to Rias, "So…. we _all_ are going? Even me?" He asked.

"Yes, even you, Cody. Maybe this would also be the perfect opportunity to train yourself as well." Rias said, standing up.

"Wait if we are fighting isn't there a chance that…" He gulped. "We can get hurt or worse, killed?"

"Oh no, we can." Rias said bluntly. "We're not as immortal and you believe us to be."

"Goodie…" He groaned. "I died by some dark spirit and now there's a chance I could get killed by a devil… just my day…"

"Don't be like that Cody." Rias smiled, "As long as you're within my household, you'll be fine. I won't ever let you die again…"

Akeno giggled, "Rias is right about that. She would do her best to make sure you live your life. We maybe devils, but Rias does love humans just as much as others." She said patting the young devil's shoulder.

Cody looked up at the Akeno girl, surprised to hear that. Usually he read books on how Devils were known to be… well, evil but in reality, guess even Devils can change their ways. "A-Alright…" He nodded nervously.

The young devil followed his peers towards the center of the room, where the symbol of Gremory laid. He stood inside it along with the others as the symbol glowed softly, making a seal for them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in a tiny warehouse, the man with the fedora was examining the katana from a few days ago. There was no doubt that it was truly the power from using an Eyecon. The benefactor knew that the young teen he is working with has to gather the needed Eyecons and so far, they only obtained three. He turned his head to the map of Kuoh as pins were connected to certain locations._

' _Alan' sees the city as the perfect place to open the gates due to the supernatural energy that was focused in the city. One location being the school itself due to some concentration of Devils._

 _Speaking of Devils, he looked at a spear he managed to 'get' as he placed a paper with a certain eye symbol. Using an eyedropper, a drop of special water fell onto the paper, causing it to glow then burn until an Eyecon rose out of it, taking shape of dark spirit. He then tossed the spirit a spear as its form changed._

" _Go. The east side has an Eyecon. Bring it back to me, and kill any witnesses." He ordered._

 _It nodded before leaving the warehouse to search for the Eyecon._

* * *

The seal died down, as now the small group of devils were now in front of a rundown warehouse, covered in plants, garbage, and weeds. It had a pungent smell to it, one that would be hard to ignore or deny.

"Ugh…" Cody groaned, covering his nose with Koneko doing the same, "Please tell me the smell is from the devil?" He asked, wanting to have some clarity.

"You'll have to do your best to ignore it. Everyone will need to separate into teams if we want to find the Rogue Devil." Rias turned to the younger members, "Koneko, you're in charge. Cody, Kiba, follow her and do your best to be on guard." They all nodded to her, "And Cody? Should you need to fight, I'll allow you to promote yourself to Rook and Knight when in need."

"G-Got it…" He nodded, still holding his nose. "And… how do I 'Promote'?"

"Think of it like a reflex. You can call out to the Evil Pieces and announce your change. And after that it'll give you the abilities of said Piece." Akeno explained.

"Alright… I think I get it now," He nodded but deep down he was nervous. What would you expect when he now has to fight every time they are requested to?

"Let's go…" Koneko said, as the small group of devils made their way into the warehouse.

Rias sighed as she leaned back against the wall, Akeno taking notice of it. "Worried about him, aren't you?" She asked.

"He seems to be nervous about this," She answered.

"He just started Rias.." Akeno placed her hand on her friend, "He just needs a bit more time before he can be at ease."

"I hope so…"

* * *

Inside the warehouse, the pungent smell grew even more than outside. It became somewhat nauseating. As the group, lead by Koneko, ventured further into the run down building. As they do, once and awhile, they notice odd markings, scratches, and even burn marks on the interior of the place.

"Geez… it's like a rave party went too far…." Cody commented. "Hey Koneko, I'm not trying to be rude or anything but I'm curious… what did Yurusen mean by Neko-chan? Was it because he saw you are, well were, a Youkai?"

"I don't want to talk about it…." She denied, keeping her attention ahead.

"I would recommend you should let it go Cody." Kiba said to him, "It's… a painful memory she and us, would like to forget."

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean to."

"Just focus, greenhorn." She said, keeping her watch ahead.

"Why are you calling me greenhorn?" He asked, slightly annoyed.

"Cause you're still new to this. And a coward too." she said coldly.

"Look, I am still trying to adjust to being a Devil and add the fact that I was 'chosen' to fight those 'Ganma' to what Yurusen calls them. Don't you think you were the same way when you became a Devil?"

"Rias saved me. I was not the same as you." She glared at him.

"Now, now, Koneko," Kiba intervened, "You and I both know how it felt for the both of us when we both became Devils, even after what we been through before."

"Still, he should learn his place…" She said, walking ahead.

Cody sighed, looking at Kiba, "She doesn't like humans, does she?"

"Sadly in a way, no…" Cody slumped his shoulders. "But she'll warm up to you eventually."

"When exactly is the right question…" Cody sighed.

"Well.. it took me a year before she warmed up to me." Kiba pointed out.

"Great… thanks for the info..." He sighed, Kiba smiling and patting him.

"Hey, if it's any help. I think Rias picked a great guy for the household." Kiba complimented. Cody smiled lightly upon the slight praise Kiba gave him. At least there were a few that don't mind him being part of the group.

"Boys." Koneko called out to them, "Front and center… It's here."

"Eh?" Cody blinked until his eyes widen. "Y-You mean the Stray Devil?"

"What else would I be talking about?" She sighed.

Cody saw Kiba bring a sword out of thin air while Cody looked at his waist, trying to find out how to make that Ghost Driver appear. "How can I make it appear?" He sighed. "Yurusen!"

A puff of smoke formed in front of Cody as it showed Yurusen who seems to be wearing tracking gear? " **What is it this time? I was in the middle of something!"** He asked the young Devil.

"How do I get that belt to appear?" He asked bluntly.

Yurusen facepalmed before pointing at his waist. " **Just swipe your hand on your waist you idiot,"** He instructed. Cody looked down and did as told, blue flames forming when he swiped his hand across his waist, with the Ghost Driver now present. " **Now I am going back to tracking that Nekoshou Yasaka-chan told me about, so don't call me unless it is a** _ **real**_ **emergency!"**

"Uh… one more thing!" He called out to him, "How would I know if an Eyecon is nearby? Can I sense it or something?" He asked.

Yurusen twitched before reaching under his cape and took out a paper, " **You find it when there are Ganma-related incidents."**

"But what if there isn't any inci-"

" **Ganma always go after the Eyecons, in other words, you will know when you see a Ganma."** He said, right in front of his face.

"Y-Yes, sir." Cody yelped.

" **Good! Now I'm off to my tracking!"** Just like that, he vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Meatbag! Here, now!" Koneko shouted to him.

"Don't know who's worse, Koneko or Yurusen…" Cody muttered to himself as he rushed up to Koneko.

In front of them was a large devil, with silver fur, curved horns with hooves, and oddly enough had a tail with a snake's head and a large beard.

"Geez… add one more head and we'll have a Chimera.." Cody got out. "Talk about weird."

"You two take care of the legs. I'm heading forward." Koneko ordered, quickly jumping in.

"R-Right!" Cody nodded as he reached for the Specter Eyecon. "Here goes nothing…" He pressed the Eyecon from what Yurusen told him before opening the Ghost Driver and placed it in.

 _ **EYE!**_

 _ **BATCHIRIMIRO! BATCHIRIMIRO!**_

The Damashii flew out of the Ghost Driver, flying around Cody as he grabbed the handle.

 _ **KAIGAN! SPECTER…**_

 _ **READY GO! KAKUGO!**_

 _ **DOKI DOKI GHOST!**_

The armored formed on him as the Damashii planted itself onto him, the faceplate connecting to the helmet, completing the process of the Specter armor.

"This… feels a bit different from before…." He noticed, looking at his hands and the armor he was now in. He then looked at his fellow Devils before he took a deep breath and charged in to help, even if he was new to this, he had to at least try and show what he can do.

His belt glowed softly before something flew out and into his hand. It was a sword, with the same symbol on his chest, that had the design of a broadsword but shorter. "Huh… neat." He smiled, looking at the large devil before charging ahead. He swiped at one of the legs, cutting it clean through as blood spewed from the sudden cut.

He felt like he was going to be sick upon the sight before he quickly shook his head, trying to keep it together knowing that Rias told them that this 'Stray Devil' was dangerous.

The Stray Devil roared in pain, thrashing around as Koneko jumped on it's back, striking it hard as bits of armor, flesh and blood flew off with every strike. It noticed her it began to thrash around until the snake's head came around, wrapping around her petite body before striking her down into the ground below it.

"Koneko!" Cody called out.

"Just… kill it already! I'll be fine!" She gritted as the snake gripped her tighter.

"I rather not hurt a friend in the crossfire!" He shouted before looking at Kiba. "Yuuto, can you distract it so I can get Koneko free from its tail?"

"Understood." He nodded, charging to the side as he started gaining it's attention as he began slicing it's side. Seeing it distracted, Cody charged in by going around it while Kiba distracts it and when he saw the tail, he quickly jumped before cutting off its tail thanks to the sword, allowing the Rook to be free from its grasp.

He quickly caught her in his arms., "You alright?" He asked with worry.

"I thought I told you to finish it…"

"But I would be hurting a friend in the process," He countered. "Rias said so herself, we have to look out for each other. Isn't that what you and Kiba do?"

She looked up at him, surprised. She turns away, "Just…. Put me down so we can stop this thing…"

"Oh, right…" He sets her down as the two face the Stray Devil. "Alright, let's finish this creep."

Koneko nodded as the two assisted Kiba on fighting the Stray Devil, the three delivering as much attacks as they can to it. Each hit and strike wounding the Stray as it roared out in pain.

"Stand back! I'm kicking it out of here!" Cody shouted to the others.

They looked at each before they nodded and stood back while Cody pushed the lever on the belt.

 _ **DAI-KAIGAN! SPECTER! OMEGA DRIVE!**_

The Specter seal formed behind Cody, blue energy began to gather onto his foot before he jumped mid-air, extended his foot as he soon came down towards the Stray Devil, his kick coming in contact with it. Once contact made, a large explosion erupted as it sent the devil high into the air.

"Oh my… Was that due to Cody?" Akeno asked, standing next to Rias as they see the Devil in the air.

"It would seem so," Rias responded, a small smile forming on her lips. " "It seems I found a good Pawn for the Peerage." She then snapped her fingers as a blast of her demonic energy shot out, striking the Devil and destroying it.

"Woah…." Cody got out, "She sure has some power…." He said, landing on the ground.

"Buchou is a Gremory after all," Kiba smiled.

He nodded, turning to Koneko. "You sure you're alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine…" Koneko assured, looking away. "Thank you…"

Cody smiled under his helmet until he saw something small, shining by some of the garbage. "Huh?" He blinked. He approached the spot while Kiba and Koneko were confused.

"Cody?"

The said Devil approached the garbage before moving some of the contents much to his dismay until he saw something that surprised him. He picked it up and wiped off some of the gunk before it revealed a katana that looks very rare and add the fact the hilt was handmade and the blade was forged, showing it was a true, real-deal katana. It was a good thing he had the armor to wipe off the gunk, "Hey check this out! I found an actual katana!" He beamed.

"You seriously think that you should have it?" Koneko questioned.

"There's a saying, 'Another man's trash is another man's treasure," Cody quoted. "This might come in handy for me."

"How? It's a rusted sword…" She questioned.

"Just needs a polish and there it will be good as new," He pointed out.

"Well, I must say this was a good test." Rias said, walking to the others.

"Th-Thanks, Rias…" Cody thanked. "This is… a bit gruesome for me to be honest…"

"I know. But you'll get use to it." She smiled, placing her hand on him. "And I know you'll do great."

"O-Okay…" He then showed the weapon he found. "But hey, at least I found this katana."

"Souvienger?" Akeno giggled. "How cute."

Cody chuckled shyly before the group left the warehouse, unaware of the dark spirit had its eye on a certain weapon Cody has in his grip.

* * *

As the sun was setting, Cody left the katana in the clubroom since his sister would be wondering where he got it but also tossing it away. Right now, he was heading back home while April was next to him. "How was your first day, April?" He asked his little sister.

"A little hard, but everyone was really nice!" She smiled.

"That's good to hear," He smiled.

She smiled, hugging his arm, "And you?" She asked.

"It was okay… but I'll get used to it," He replied. A soft smile on his face, "Think we should surprise Aurora?"

"Yeah!" She beamed before grabbing Cody's hand and began to drag him back home. "Come on!"

He smiled softly, following after her as they begin to make their way home. Once back home, they quickly get to work with some sweets for their sister, doing their best to make her favorite as they wait for her to return.

"Say April…"

"Yes?"

"Do you remember what happened a couple of days ago?" He asked nervously.

April became quiet as she lowered her head, nodding. "Y-Yeah… d-did you see that ghost again…?"

Cody shook his head, "No… I… was just wondering…" He hugged her softly, "I know it's hard… but try not to say anything to Aurora about it, okay? I don't think she could handle what happened…" He asked her, "I promise, that I'll protect you both, and that I'll be fine. I've gots more friends now to help me."

His little sister nodded softly before the two continued to work on making the sweets, the rest of the time being quiet. Once they were done, Cody pondered what to do, only to remember something as he cleans up and heads into his room. He comes back down, holding a small stuffed toy.

"April?" He asked, as she turned to her, "I… hope this can make you smile again? I… don't like my sister being so quiet…" He smiled, trying to cheer her up.

Her eyes lit up upon seeing the familiar toy as she got hold of it, hugging it tightly in her arms. "I thought I lost this…" She smiled softly, the old memories when she was a toddler return in her head.

"Truth be told, I went back to get it. Luckily it was only slightly dirty." He smiled, "I couldn't let my first real purchased present to you be lost, now could I?"

April looked up at Cody before hugging him, "Thank you."

"Anytime, April," He smiled softly. He then recalled earlier in the morning, how April couldn't see Yurusen. Was it something related to the Eyecons? He had to test it out. "Hey April, can you hold onto this?" Cody asked, handing her the Eyecon.

"Hm?" She took it, looking at it, "Is this something that Rias girl gave you?" She asked, looking up at him.

"No… it was in that package mom and dad gave me years ago," He responded. Her head lowered softly, forgetting about that before they left….. And never came back. He took notice as he patted her head gently. "Don't worry…. I won't ever disappear on you." He reassured her. "Besides it can do one thing."

"What?"

Cody smiled before he looked around. "Yurusen!"

April blinked until she actually saw a cloud of smoke form before it revealed him wearing what looked to be a camouflage helmet and a device that looks like it can find something. " **What is it now, Cody? I was in the middle of having a lead to find the Nekoshou!"** He asked.

April's eyes widen as she gasped. She took a few steps back in surprise before walking over to her brother and the odd spirit. "What…. Is this thing?" She asked.

Yurusen blinked before looking at April, " **Wait, how can you see me now?!"** April presented the Eyecon.

" **Mattaku… and I thought I would never get seen by her…"** He sighed, putting the helmet and device somewhere behind its cape. " **I am Yurusen! I am Sennin's great assistant and watcher of the island! That and I'm a stupid familiar to Cody here..."**

"It's… so cute!" She beamed, grabbing the small spirit and hugging it tightly.

" **Oi! Oi! Let me go, let me go!"** The little spirit flailed its arms in a panic. " **Cody, control your little sister will ya!?"**

Cody chuckled, "Sorry Yurusen. Had to test it out. Now that I know it works, should you try anything on me, then you can tell what happened." He smirked.

" **Why I oughta..."** He managed to pry off of April before getting a helmet that looks to be that from Football and flew straight towards Cody. " **Ike!"**

He smirked, dodging the tackle before gripping him and tossing him back into April's arms. "Play nice with him, April!" He laughed.

" **Hey! I have to continue my tracking! You can't leave me here the entire day!"** Yurusen shouted.

"Oh, one little day won't make you miss out on it." He chuckled, "Sides, I'm sure April is glad to see you now." He pointed to his sister, cuddling the small spirit.

" **You owe me** _ **big**_ **time!"** Yurusen said to Cody.

"Hmm…. I'll _think_ about it." He chuckled again, enjoying this sight.

" **I'll get back on you for this!"** The tiny spirit vowed before April continue to hug the small spirit.

* * *

The next day arrived as the two were heading to the academy. Yurusen suffered all the hugging from April and immediately left the moment she fell asleep and went back to tracking. With Cody, he was heading to the high school division and went to the usual seat like before. A more positive look on his face, knowing he and April are back to being normal again.

"Hey! Get out of my seat newbie!" Issei's voice called out, trying to pry the young devil off of the seat.

Cody sighed, not budging from the perverted boy's attempt. "And _you_ should stop being so picky. There are others seats…." He said to the other student.

"But that is one of the best seats you are sitting on!" the brunette argued.

"Well…. Maybe if you stop doing your early morning peeps or sleep in late, you might be here on time for it." He retorted.

"Oi!" A tick mark formed on his head before the bell rang, making him grumble and go to another seat, moping as Cody swore the teen said something perverted about the female students. Does that guy ever learn?

As the day ventures on, Cody ponders what else the Eyecon's can do? Aside from the wish granting, they can allow anyone holding it to see spirits. But what else was there? These things were a mystery, and one that even Rias somewhat knew of. He would have to ask her what were these 'legends' she knew of? But for now, that would have to wait.

He made his way to the clubhouse and knocked, the door opening to reveal Koneko with her stoic look. "Hey, Koneko," He waved nervously.

"Buchou isn't here if that's why you're here." She responded, walking back inside to eat some sweets.

"Oh…" Cody muttered, entering the clubhouse and saw the rusted katana. Seeing that it needed to be clean, he searched around the room for the supplies and grabbed the old sword and began to clean it. He couldn't help but wonder who would throw away such a sword and it was rusted too. From what he learned, a weapon isn't something sort of item, it can represent a symbol to the person who wields it.

As he was cleaning one part, near the hilt, he was scrubbing off the rust until he saw a tiny glimpse of what looks to be a symbol. "Huh? Hey, Koneko, check this out," He called out to the petite Devil.

"If it's something about how 'wonderful' the sword looks like, I'll pass…" She sighed.

"Not that, this symbol, check it out," He assured, making Koneko sigh before approaching him, as Cody continue to clean it off. SHe watched until the symbol was clear enough for them to see. "Have you seen this symbol before?"

Koneko stared at it until her eyes showed familiarity, the candy she had in her mouth fell to the ground. "M-M…"

"M.. what?"

"That… that's the symbol of the Miyamoto clan… but the hilt…" She got out. "Th-This belongs to Miyamoto Musashi…"

"Wait…. You mean _that_ Musashi?" Cody realized, looking back down at the blade, "Man…. am I lucky to find this! Wait, how can you tell it belongs to him?"

"The hilt on the blade… there are only a few and they were made _only_ for him." She pointed at the said piece on the blade.

"Now…. the question is, who would throw away such a treasure?" He pondered. "Then again, the sword was rusted when we found it so maybe that could be why no one ever noticed."

"Or too stupid…"

The two heard the door open, turning to see Akeno and Rias along with Kiba following. "Ah! Rias, you gotta check this out! This katana isn't some old junk, it is one of the blades that belonged to Miyamoto Musashi!"

Kiba was the first to react, walking over to check it carefully before turning to Rias, "He's not joking Buchou. This is the real deal." He assured. "So the sword was a valuable item simply hidden from the rust it gathered."

Rias approached Cody and examined it as well and saw the hilt and symbol of the clan. "The work is indeed forged like those in the past… the symbol and the hilt as well. It is indeed a valuable item."

"You think we should turn this into a museum? I mean, it does look important." Cody asked.

"No… In fact, I believe this is a blessing. I think this could become your first Eyecon." Rias said to him.

"EH?!" Cody gawked. "H-How can it be? I mean, there are those three steps that Koneko said from the book! There has to be someone who shares a connection with the item."

"Well, there's only one way to find out. We should either see if we can connect to him, or someone else." Rias stated.

" **Or when someone takes it from your hands."** The group quickly turned around to see a dark spirit that was adorned in shogun-like armor but in its hand was a spear while it wore a helmet that reveals its pitch black face and blue eyes. " **Hand over the great Musashi's katana."**

"Fat chance!" Cody glared, summoning his driver, this time a lot more easier than before as he brought up his Eyecon, ready to fight it.

The dark spirit scoffed as it presented a few items in its hand, they were almost like eyeballs until it tossed it into the air, forming a large group of foot soldiers that wore black hoodies and carrying two swords in their hands.

"What the? Ganma can do this now?" He groaned in annoyance.

"It would seem so," Rias frowned as Kiba brought out his sword while Koneko got her gloves at the ready.

" **Attack them,"** The lead Ganma ordered the footsoldiers. They all raised their swords before charging towards the group while the lead Ganma went after Cody.

"Guess I'm the target…" He groaned again, clicking his Eyecon before dropping it into the driver.

 _ **EYE!**_

 _ **BATCHIRIMIRO! BATCHIRIMIRO!**_

The Specter Damashii flew out, blocking the lead Ganma's spear as Cody's fists gripped tightly. "Henshin…" He said, grabbing the lever before pulling and pushing it in.

 _ **KAIGAN! SPECTER…..**_

 _ **READY GO! KAKUGO! DOKI, DOKI, GHOST!**_

The transient armor forms around him as the Damashii flew back before donning on the young devil. The Specter faceplate is put on as the gems on the horns shine as he flicks the hood down. "You wanna fight, bring it!" He said, grabbing it before both of them were shoved outside, giving them some room.

Specter barely dodged one of its strikes until the Ganma spun the spear around, swinging the blunt end to his side, sending him stumbling, the Rider holding his side. The Ganma presented a few more 'eyeballs' before tossing them in the air, creating more foot soldiers that Cody now has to face on his own while the other Devils fight the other foot soldiers.

"Grr… damn it!" He growled, blocking and striking each foot soldier coming near him, trying to gain more room to fight, only to feel a sharp pain in his shoulder. He looks to see the blade of the spear sticking through his armor.

" **Lookie, lookie, you were so busy that you didn't bother what was behind you."** The Spear Ganma chuckled before kicking Cody away, sending him rolling across the ground. " **You and those Devils will go down and the katana in our hands."**

Cody gritted, holding his shoulder as he tries to dodge more attacks. "As if.. I'll let you have this…" He groaned, "If I let you take this, I'll lose my chance to become human again…. And others such as my friends and family will be in harms way. I don't want them to be in danger. I believe… no… I know I can beat you!"

" **What makes you think you can?"**

"I know a thing about Musashi, he beaten the odds against his opponents. He fought against great opponents. I know I can beat you on my own! I may be new to this fighting but I know I can make a difference in fighting for a reason!"

With that, the katana inside the club glowed softly, floating gently into the air before darting off towards Cody as the young rider catches it. He looks at it as he smiles, "Thank you…." he thanked, drawing an 'Eye' seal around it. Once it passed through the sword, red smoke poured out from it as a red hoodie, with a katana handle bun on top, two blades on the sleeves and red piercing eyes form out from the smoke, as it makes a pose and an image of Minato Musashi was shown briefly behind it.

It floated around Cody before going into the Ghost Driver, the young Rider placing his hand near it as an item formed into the palm of his hand. It was an Eyecon with the back being red and the top having the faceplate of two swords in an X formation. It had the number '01' and the name Musashi.

" **That Eyecon….. It belongs to me!"** The Spear Ganma growled, pointing at the young rider as the several foot soldiers rush towards him.

Before they can, a gust of golden wind pushed them back, making Cody and the others wonder who did that until they saw the large faded face of the great sage, Sennin. "Sennin?"

" _Young Cody, the power of 'Kamen Rider Specter' can use the superior power in the Luminary Eyecons to fight,"_ Sennin informed.

Cody looked down at the Eyecon in his hand. Using the power of the luminaries… He clenched it before he nodded, giving Sennin a thumb up. "I won't let you down, Sennin!" He assured.

The Great Sage smiled before he faded away while Cody opened the Ghost Driver, his damashii vanished. "Here goes nothing…" He placed in the new Eyecon and closed the Ghost Driver.

 _ **EYE!**_

 _ **BATCHIRIMIRO! BATCHIRIMIRO!**_

The red Damashii flew out, striking down a few Ganma soldiers before Cody pushed in the lever.

 _ **KAIGAN! MUSASHI!**_

 _ **KETTO! ZUPATTO! CHO KENGO!**_

The first Damashii flew around, placing onto the young rider. As the red sword faceplate is donned, the belt glows as the GanGanSaber flies out, into his hand. He grips it with one hand while the other touches the hilt, pulling up on the blade as it separated into two swords.

"Alright, let me show you my way of life!" He shouted to the Ganma.

" **After him!"** The Ganma soldiers charged at Cody with swords at the ready but thanks to the luminaries strength and power, Cody began to block, counter, and strike down the incoming Ganma soldiers, each one turning into dust with Cody managing to take them down in seconds.

" **Impossible…. You weren't this strong before!"** The Spear Ganma growled lunging the weapon at him, only for the rider to quickly block it with ease.

"Simple… I'm now one with Musashi. I can withstand any of your attacks!" He responded, quickly cutting the spear easily as he charged in, swiping at it as sparks and black blood spews from each swipe.

" **Why you…"** It growled before charging at Cody once again but the Rider blocked the attack once again and struck the dark spirit across the chest numerous times. It grunted in pain as it got into one more stance, ready to end him on its last breath. " **DIE!"**

"Sorry, but this is the end." Cody said, placing the weapon near his belt as a red light entered it.

 _ **DAI KAIGAN!**_

 _ **GAN, GAN, MINNA! GAN, GAN, MINNA!**_

A red version of his Specter seal forms behind him, as it enters his blade as he gets into a stance. Once ready, he charges ahead, slicing through the spear as the Ganma sends it at him, only to see it fail. Once close he swipes the Ganma a few times before raising his arms and pulling the trigger.

 _ **OMEGA-SLASH!**_

He then brought the blades down, causing the Ganma to roar in pain as the robe it had on, flew off before it and the body exploded again, leaving a spear and an Eyecon that quickly breaks. He sighed in relief to falling on his back. "Man that was tough…" He muttered.

A shadow loomed over him, making him raise his head a bit to see RIas with a small smile. "That's my pawn," She said softly and rather motherly.

He turns to her, a soft smile on his face as he quickly changes back to normal, only to grit as he holds his small wound. He walks over to them, noticing the club while slightly banged up, everyone was alright. "Heh, guess I worried over nothing." He said, looking at Rias before holding up the new Eyecon.

Rias examined it before smiling. "It seems you truly found one of the first Eyecons, holding the soul of the very same man, Miyamoto Musashi, well done Cody."

"Th-Thanks, Rias…" He smiled. "I could use a nap now… that fight took a lot out of me…" He stated.

"Then rest." Koneko said, hitting him on the head as he drops to the ground, knocked out.

"Oh my, to think you're still this cruel to him Koneko." Akeno giggled. "You must really like him."

"No, I don't…" She said stoically, now eating an angel cake.

From a far, Alan and The Benefactor witnessed what occurred. Not only they seen the Devils, much to the Benefactor's interest and surprise, but also the cause of the first Ganma's defeat. "It seems there is someone responsible… honing the power of the Eyecons…" The young teen observed before looking at the benefactor. "You better make sure we get another Eyecon before those… 'Devils' and the one called Specter do."

"It will be done, Master Alan." He bowed to him. "But, what do we with these Devils?"

Alan smirked, "Those Devils that get in our way… why not use the items they hate? These… holy items as you call them?" He suggested.

"Though, it will be tough to find one, and a user for it." He stated.

"User wouldn't be necessary…" Alan said, presenting another Ganma Eyecon and tossed it into the Benefactor's hand. "Give a holy item to the Ganma that way we won't have any troubles with the Devils."

"As you wish," The man nodded as the two left.

* * *

 _Yurusen kept on tracking and tracking, luckily with a few leads. "_ _ **Alrighty… neko-chan, where are ya…"**_ _He muttered, using the tiny device and look around the alleyways. It soon gave a loud bleep, showing the target was extremely close. "_ _ **AHA!"**_ _He quickly floated to the source and when he stopped, he soon saw…_

" _ **A cat?"**_ _He blinked, seeing the small black cat in the box. It had hazel eyes as it heard his voice before turning its head to the little spirit. Yurusen's only eye twitched before he slumped. "_ _ **Darn it! I was so close to finding that Nekoshou, Stray Devil, or whatever Yasaka-chan called it! Ah, how am I gonna help Cody with that problem with those Ganma! Even those dumb devils won't handle it…"**_ _He still heard the device bleeping as if it was still telling him she was in front of him. "_ _ **Stupid device…"**_ _He tossed the device but it unknowingly landed on top of the cat's head._

" _Ow, nya!" The cat shouted. "That hurt, nya!"_

" _ **Eh?"**_ _He looked back at the cat. "_ _ **D-Did you talk?"**_

" _Of course I can talk!" The cat huffed._

 _Yurusen floated down to the cat, staring at it until it felt the pulse of familiar energy. "_ _ **Ah! You are a former Youkai!"**_ _He realized. "_ _ **Yatta! I finally found you after 48 hours! Can you cancel that illusion of yours for a moment? I need to ask you something."**_

" _Why? Nya?"_

" _ **Ever heard of the dark spirits, the Ganma?"**_

" _Who hasn't?" The cat responded, "The Dark Spirits that cause more problems than any human ever could. They are more vile than any spirit or Youkai." a symbol formed over the cat and passed over, revealing a beautiful young woman with black hair. Her attire consists of a black kimono, a yellow obi, a set of golden beads. The kimono features a red interior and it is open at her shoulders but revealing a bit of her… assets. She even has two cat tails and cat ears._

 _Yurusen's jaw dropped upon seeing the former Youkai. Her beauty was just like his friend. He shook his head before clearing his throat. He reached in his cape and put on a hat that looks business like along with a paper as he began to read over it_ " _ **Alrighty, since I found you, I would like to ask if you like to seek asylum with us at the Island of Spirits to help our Great Sennin with a problem of the Ganma along with helping Specter in certain cases?"**_ _He offered._

 _Her eyes blinked in surprise. Asylum, as in a place to stay safe ar without any worry of the Devils that chase her. "This island… where is it?"_

" _ **It's the only place where I know the location along with Sennin. We house Spirits, phantoms, ghosts, even Youkai. Hence the name, The Island of Spirits."**_

" _And…. who is this 'Specter'?" She purred with delight, poking Yurusen gently._

" _ **W-Why he is the chosen person to fight the Ganma. Using the powers of the Luminaries of the great people."**_ _He explained. "_ _ **He uses the power that represents strength from the soul, even showing a new way of life."**_

" _And… his appearance?" She grinned, gently cupping the spirit._

 _Yurusen gulped as he reached in his cape. What felt like forever he took out a photo of the Rider. "_ _ **This idiot is Specter and I'm stuck to also being his stupid familiar. I hate contracts..."**_

 _She took the picture a soft grin on her face, "I see…. Quite the master you have…." She turned to Yurusen, "Alright, I'll do it…."_

 _Yurusen sighed in relief. "_ _ **Alrighty! Now let's head to the island!"**_ _He began to chant some words and before they knew it, the former Youkai was greeted with a village. "_ _ **Now, you can stay here as long as you like. I'll talk to Sennin to see any progress for Cody."**_

" _Well, before I settle in… Where is this 'Cody' at, my cute little spirit…" She traced her finger along his cape._

" _ **E-Eto…"**_ _He blushed. Even a spirit can have emotions, dammit! "_ _ **W-Well… I can chant another spell to take you there…"**_

" _That would be great…" She giggled cutely at him._

* * *

Cody was now back home, resting but he held his head as he woke up. "Why does my head… oh right… Koneko punched me…" He groaned. "She could've held back…" He rubbed it, leaning up as he notices his shirt was stitched up. He moved it to the side to see the wound was completely closed. "Huh…. guess I can heal faster than before…"

A puff of smoke appeared, revealing Yurusen. " **Oi, get up on your feet, Cody!"** He ordered.

He looked up, confused by the sudden spirit stop. "Uh…. why should I? I'm at my home, Yurusen." He crossed his arms.

" **Because, I found the nekoshou!"** He announced.

"Wait, you did?" He blinked. "Where is he?"

" **More like she,"** He corrected before clapping his hands, a puff of smoke appearing and it revealed a small cat, making Cody stare at it then at Yurusen with a deadpan look.

"That's… just a cat Yurusen…." Cody said, deadpanned.

Yurusen looked down at the cat, " **Oi, we're here at his place as you requested."**

The cat yawned before looking up at Cody. "Oh, so this is him," She giggled but to Cody he blinked.

"Did that cat-"

"Talk? Yes," The cat giggled before a seal formed over her, revealing her actual form, revealing a beautiful young woman with black hair. Her attire consists of a black kimono, a yellow obi, a set of golden beads. The kimono features a red interior and it is open at her shoulders but revealing a bit of her… assets. She even has two cat tails and cat ears. Upon revealing her true form, his face becomes just as red as Rias's hair as his jaw drops.

"W-Woah…." He got out.

"Hello, _Specter,"_ She purred. "It is nice to meet you."

"Uh…. I-It's nice to meet you too, ma'am…." He gulped, surprised to see another beautiful girl in his view again.

She giggled as she poked Cody's forehead but at the same time giving him a view of her treasures. "And a gentleman, too. You never told me he acts kind, Yurusen."

" **Cause he's just an idiot…"** Yurusen replied, " **Now that you met him, we can head back to the is-"**

"I wouldn't mind staying here for a bit longer to talk to Cody here," She said softly, making Cody blush intensify.

" **As you wish. Just call me when you wanna go."** Yurusen rolled his 'eye' before puffing into smoke, leaving them.

"S-So… you wanted to meet me?" Cody gulped. I mean, who wouldn't be like that in front of a gorgeous woman like the one in front of him?

"Of course," She purred, sitting next to him. "I take it you fight the Dark Spirits, the Ganma?"

"Y-Yeah… I… killed two of them already." He admitted.

Her smile turn into a sly grin. "Defeating two? You must be a strong person then," She mused.

"Heh… Uh.. I wouldn't call myself that strong. I'm still learning." He blushed at the compliment.

"How honest," She cupped his cheek before leaning close to his ear, "Then you must be… 'delicate'?"

"Uh…. d-delicate?" He asked, his face growing more red.

"Of course…" She whispered, continuing her teasing. "I would like to know 'more' about you."

He gulped, the room starting to spin, "U-Uh… well.. I… don't have much.. To say…." He replied to her. "Two sisters….. Parents died…. Not many hobbies….. A-And.. Is the room getting hotter?" He asked.

The former Youkai giggled, "Maybe it is."

Cody gulped, now seeing where this was going, making him move away until he fell of the bed, landing on his face. "Ow…"

"My my… this excited already?" She purred, crawling towards him.

"I-I-I don't know what you mean by that, er…"

"Kuroka is my name," She giggled.

"T-Then Kuroka, I-I don't know what you mean by being excited? Like excited of winning a fight?" He guessed.

"Oh… I think you know _exactly_ what I'm talking about, Cody-chan…" She grinned, growing closer. But upon getting too close, she noticed his face was fully bright red, steam pouring out as he seemed to have passed out from the teasing as she giggled, "Guess I pushed him too far. Yurusen. I'm ready to go now."

Yurusen appeared before noticing Cody passed out, swore he noticed a nosebleed. " **What did you do to the idiot?"** He asked.

"Some teasing of course," She giggled.

" **Hehe… I think I will enjoy seeing Cody act like that later on."** He grinned before the two vanished in a puff of smoke and just in time as April entered the room.

"Hey Bro, have you seen Yuru-" She saw Cody as steam poured out of his head while beet red. "Cody What happened?!"

"Cute… girl…. Tried… funny business…." Was the only thing he could reply while having a goofy smile on his face.

"Funny business…?" She repeated until she recalled the one time when she and Aurora found Rias with Cody. Her face flustered. "PERVERT!" She slapped Cody so hard that it echoes around the house.

* * *

A/N: Heya minna! Welp, the first Eyecon is done. I know many are wondering, "Why aren't I using Nobunaga first?" Well, I'm going to be going in a different route. The Eyecon's will be obtained by order. So, Musashi is first, next Eyecon is Edision. BUT! Grimm and Sanzo will not only be last, but the hardest to get since it belongs to Necrom. Thus, Cody won't be getting them until maybe mid or near end of the story here.

Also, this update will also be slow due to the fact that I'm also waiting for the new season of DxD to be out. ^^; So please be patient?

Until then, later minna!


	3. Chapter 3: Rebirthed Dragon

_**EARLY A/N: PLEASE! READ THE BOTTOM OF EVERY CHAP ON EVERY STORY I MAKE. I ANSWER**_ _ **QUESTIONS AND MORE DOWN THERE. SO PLEASE DON'T ASSUME I'M IGNORING YOU. THIS IS TO**_ _ **MAKE SURE YOU READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTES SO I DON'T NEED TO REPEAT MYSELF EVERY CHAP IN**_ _ **EVERY STORY.**_

* * *

Highschool DxD: Wrath Of The Blue Devil

* * *

Chapter 3: Rebirthed Dragon

* * *

 _ **WARNING: I own none of these characters sides from my OC(s). All rights go to their respective owners and properties.**_

 _ **This is nothing more than, well a fanfic, a story made up by a fan for entertainment and knowledge.**_

 _ **Everything in this fic is not canon and is only meant to give the audience a new idea of the works of each of the franchises in this story.**_

 _ **So please support me, my work and have some fun. Now enjoy the story. ^w^**_

* * *

 _The sun began to rise in Japan. Entering every little crack, alley and house that it touched, until it reached a small house. Inside seemed to be very heavily infested room filled with many books, toys, games and… 'really' dirty stuff. And on the bed seemed to a young boy, covered by his sheets until the alarm on his stand went off, showing a very seductive girl in a schoolgirls uniform, telling him to wake up._

 _He reached for the alarm and pressed the button, turning it off. "Ugh…. man, I need to stop staying up so late…" He groaned, crawling out of his sheets, revealing a sleek, yet unique style of brown hair. He yawned and stretched before he flinched in pain, holding his left arm, "Damn it… again?" He complained before he got out of bed to get himself ready for school. It has been like this for him… as usual._

" _Man…. today just had to be a school day…." He groaned, looking at a picture he took, as the photo showed that of Rias, a soft warm smile creeping onto his face, "What I wouldn't give to be with that gal…"_

" _Issei! You need to get up! You'll miss breakfast before school!" His mother called out to him._

" _Hai!" I responded and grabs his uniform to put on. Once done, he walks down the stairs before heading to the table and grabbed himself breakfast._

" _Issei, do you think you could go to the store after school and grab some Ginko nuts for later?" She asked him with a smile._

" _Sure thing!" He smiled before finishing up his breakfast. "Gotta go now! I can't be late for school!"_

" _Please don't cause any trouble again, Issei," His mother reminded._

 _He sighed from this, but nodded. "I'll be good…." He responded before leaving his home and head to school._

 _That school being none other than Kuoh Academy. He still hates how that one guy takes the best spot in class! That was the only spot to see all the girls who run around the track field! And what was worse, was the rumors he was hearing about him in the same club with not only Koneko, but Rias as well!_

" _Grr! I swear, if that foreign jerk is in a club with them, he'll pay for it!" He growled, gripping his fist tightly._

 _What he didn't know was that that person_ is _in the club;. And today was one day he would never forget._

* * *

(Insert opening - Clattanoia - Overlord Op 1 - NateWantsToBattle Ver.)

* * *

The tune starts off with a few instrumentals as it turns into a passionate song.

 _ **(Can someone give me the answer? To my question, Where's my soul?)**_

As it plays, several Eyecon's fly down from the screen. Each one having a number until one that doesn't have a number stops at the center. The button gets pressed as we see it's Specter's faceplate in it as the title card appears.

 _ **(It's like a virus in my body while I'm dreaming)**_

The screen then cuts to Cody walking along the halls of Kuoh, looking down at his hands at his Eyecon, pressing the button on it.

 _ **(When I wake up all that's left of me are bones)**_

It then cuts to Xenovia training with her Excalibur pieces as she stops and looks up at the school looking straight at Cody.

 _ **(I'm in a panic! Get out hurry)**_

Several of the Luminary Eyecon's appear before each one is pressed before combining into the superior seal of the Eyecon's.

 _ **(Oh there are mysteries and many miseries)**_

The screen quickly shifts to an all-out war between Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels as they battle it out to take control over an soulless Eyecon.

 _ **(Dead or alive, I'm on the brink of self-destruction)**_

We then cut to The Occult Research Club as we see the rest of the group, enjoying their free time. As the camera passes through slowly.

 _ **(As I'm roaming from left to right to hell)**_

From Issei reading a dirty magazine, to Kiba polishing his sword, to Konkeo to chewing on a large gummy bear.

 _ **(An invitation to come disappear)**_

It then changes to Rias drinking some tea, to Akeno poking at the Ghost Gadgets, then to Asia who's combing Gasper's hair as he sits there, playing a game.

 _ **(We're dancing one, two, three steps on this dark stage)**_

Out from the window stood Azael as he kept watch over them all before a odd presence appears as everyone turns their heads towards it.

 _ **(Raise your flag, March on fight)**_

Out past Kuoh Academy marched not only thousands of Ganma, but also several hidden fallen angels, devils, and more as they all grin from ear to ear.

 _ **(Break your mask and show some pride)**_

Leading the charge was not only Necrom, but also several others high head enemies as they begin to approach the area.

 _ **(While this war just sends a shiver down my crooked spine)**_

Seeing this army made Rias and the rest of the club get ready for fight as their enemies begin to charge at them all.

 _ **(Wars and swords tears and blood)**_

Cody charges in as the Ghost Driver appears around his waist. As he does, Senin watches from afar as he frowns with disinterest, but a light above Cody makes him smile slightly.

 _ **(Feel my heart begin to race, As I laugh in this bloodbath we made)**_

As the gang charges in, Cody lifts up the Specter Eyecon as he presses the button before he quickly dons on the armor of the Blue Devil.

 _ **(Can someone give me the answer)**_

Cody is the first one to charge in, punching and striking at every enemy in his way as Necrom joins the fight.

 _ **(To my question, Where's my soul? Where's my heart?)**_

Rias along with the others power up as they unleashes either a blast of energy, a slash, or a powerful punch, sending them flying.

 _ **(Am I losing my own self?)**_

Above Necrom was the symbols of the Gammaizer's above him as each one turns into energy as they give it to Necrom as he charges in, full power.

 _ **(Don't you hesitate, Go this way)**_

And as they fight, Cody uses the Eyecon's of Nobunaga, Tutankhamun, and Houdini at first as their clash begins to change the area below them.

 _ **(I don't know, And I don't care)**_

But he then quickly changes them to the Rider Eyecon's of Agito and OOO before it changes to the silhouette of Deep Specter as it stands tall behind him, before it soon gains a light glow turning into the silhouette of Sin Specter before it faded away.

 _ **(Tell me are you not entertained now?)**_

As their fight continues, images of the Ganma World, Hell, Heaven, and the Void appear as it seems that they'll be colliding together, causing panic.

 _ **(I'll just keep surviving, I just cannot hide it all)**_

As Cody gets backed into a corner, Xenovia helps him up as they stare down Necrom together before charging in.

 _ **(I am not to fall a victim, I'll continue living in this, Misery driven world)**_

Cody then jumps up to deliver a Rider Kick as Xenovia jumps up as she delivers a deadly slice as they come down on Necrom one last time before the screen fades into the title card.

* * *

Another day at Kuoh, another life as a devil. Cody sighed softly in his seat, taking out the Musashi Eyecon, looking at it carefully to see it once more. ' _To think…. One was so close to me already…. It'll be a long time before I get them all…'_ He sighed in his thoughts.

"Oh come on!" He turned his head to see the brunette. "Again with taking my favorite spot!? What's with you? I was about to sit there!"

The young devil groaned softly, "I've been here for the past five minutes Issei. You on the other hand just got here." He argued, "Sides, I rather know I have this seat than the guy who likes to, 'Peek on girls'!" He said audibly, gaining the attention of the other girls in class as they begin to glare at Issei.

"Oi!" He exclaimed at Cody, as if he didn't want him to say it out loud. "What about you huh?"

"I have two sisters who taught me to respect women and drill it into my head to where I know not to be a pervert." He crossed his arms, though oddly enough seeing Issei's face light up brightly.

"Y-You have two sisters?" He then got closer, "Please introduce me to them!"

"Hell no!" Cody denied. "One, my older sister works while my other sister is only in middle school!"

"Pervert," One girl said about Issei.

"At secondly, there is no way you will be near them!" He continued. "No one, and I mean _no one_ acts as a pervert to my sisters!"

"Aww… come on! Please, Senpai?" He pleaded.

Cody's eye twitched until he noticed Yurusen floating above Issei, with a…ice cube? No one even noticed the floating piece of ice. Yurusen giggled and sneakily placed the ice in his pants from behind. The brown haired teen yelped as he began to fidget around until the ice cube fell out of his pants, causing some students to laugh from that scene.

"Seems to me, you still need some work." He chuckled as the bell rang, causing the teen to growl and walk back into his seat. "Thanks Yurusen…" He whispered to the spirit.

" **No problem, be lucky that Yokai/Devil chick isn't around or he will be ogling like a dog."** he replied.

"Tell me about it…" He groaned. "Any new luck on another Eyecon?"

" **Not yet but luckily that Youkai Devil is making it easier for me… that and boss won't have to wring me again."**

"Alright…. Inform me when you sense one." He said, now getting ready for school work.

He nodded before vanishing into a puff of smoke while Cody simply listened to the class lecture. Though from afar, a small ripple emerges as a dark eye and an evil chuckle comes out from it.

" _ **I smell a Dragon…"**_

* * *

It wasn't long before school was out. Luckily, Rias sent the young devil a message, allowing him a day off due to yesterday. A soft smile formed on him as he began to make his way out of the school… though a quick feeling overcame him as he moved to the left, seeing Issei rush by and faceplant on the sidewalk below.

"Sneak attack Issei? Doesn't fit ya." Cody chuckled softly.

"Ow…" he groaned and sat up before rubbing his head. "Okay, just why do you have to take the good stuff!?"

"Who knows? Maybe because you are always late?" He smirked. "While I'm an early bird."

"Oi! I'm never late for class!" Issei argued. "I'm always here on time!"

"Then why do you always miss the desk that I always take?"

"That's because- Well I-" he tried to find the right answer.

"Let me guess… you snoop around and peep on girls?"

"I-I… I uh…" He slumped his shoulders.

Cody just rolled his eyes before patting his shoulder, "Maybe you should just accept that I'm in that seat till graduation, alright?" He chuckled as he began to walk off. Though as he does, he takes a quick look back, noticing the teen following him now. "Why are you following me, Issei?"

"I'm studying you…" He responded.

"Studying, me?"

He nodded, "If I know how you are, act or do… I could possibly pick up on those skills, get my seat back, and get a-"

"Harem?" Cody finished. He groaned softly, "This is real life, Issei. Harems don't exist anymore, only on manga and anime."

"Then I'll have to work hard to make it happen!"

Cody sighed before he turned around. "Yeah whatever… just quit following me."

"Not until I get my seat back!" He shouted out with glee.

' _Ugh…. just what I need…'_ He groaned to himself, "Just don't follow me home, got it? I don't want you anywhere near my sisters…."

"Can't I see them for a moment?" He pleaded, oddly enough trying to dream on what they look like.

Cody froze, turning around before poking his forehead, "Don't even dare… I don't want them on your dirty mind…."

"Please introduce me to them!"

"No way! I told you already, I said no. And no means no!"

As the two walked, a quick shiver went down the devil's spine. He blinked before he began to look around, ' _No no no… not now! Please tell me it's just a shiver!'_ He asked in his thoughts, "Yurusen, please tell me that was just you?" He muttered.

" **That wasn't a shiver, there is a Ganma nearby!"**

"Guh.. damn it all." He cursed himself, "Why does there have to be one now?" He turned to the spirit, "Please tell me it's after an Eyecon?"

" **I would have sensed it too you know?"** Yurusen informed. " **It must be here for a) the Musashi Eyecon you got or b) That hidden power in the pervert."**

Cody nearly fell from that, turning back to the spirit, though forgetting about the teen, "Wait, _he_ has some type of power too?!" He said outloud.

"Who are you talking to?" Issei asked.

Cody groaned once more, "Issei… You need to run and head back home now…" He pleaded.

"Why?" He repeated. "Are you trying to scare me off so I won't meet your sisters?"

"That's not what I-"

" **Found you….. Dragon…."** What formed out of thin air was another Ganma. But this one was different than the last. It had a red hooded coat with white trims, with two large boxing gloves on his fists and red boots as was getting into a stance similar to one Muhammad Ali.

"Okay…. This is a unique Ganma…" Cody blinked, turning to Yurusen, "Did he possess the boxes gloves of Muhammad or something?"

" **Seems like it,"** Yurusen observed.

"Okay, just who are you talking to?!" The pervert asked again.

"Nothing to worry about…. But you need to head home now, Issei." Cody said, placing his bag on the ground. "And I don't know why you want Issei, but you're not getting him Ganma."

"Gamma?" Issei blinked, looking around and saw nothing.

"Issei… Please…. Just go." He pleaded, as the fiery energy formed around his waist, making his Ghost Driver before he opened it up. He then took out his Eyecon, clicking on it before dropping it into place and in his pose.

 _ **EYE!**_

 _ **BATHCIRIMIRO! BATCHIRIMIRO!**_

"Henshin!" Cody called out as the Specter Damashii flew around the rider, before he pulled and pushed in the lever.

 _ **KAIGAN! SPECTER….**_

 _ **READY GO! KAKUGO! DOKI, DOKI, GHOST!**_

The Specter transient armor formed around him before the Damashii placed on top of him. The Faceplate donned as the Rider Gem's shined on his horns before he pulled the hood down and got into a fighting stance.

"EEEHHH!? Are you some tokusatsu hero!?" Issei gawked as Cody rushed in and punched the 'air' but Issei could have swore there was a minor glimpse of something the moment he punched the air.

"I suggest you leave, Ganma. You're not going to harm anyone here!" Cody growled, striking the Ganma in the chest and tossing it back.

" **Not until I retrieve what lies inside the human,"** The Ganma countered, delivering a right hook across Cody's face.

He groaned in pain, being flung into a patch of bushes near by. "Oww…. Guess I was right… He does have Muhammad's power…" He groaned, rubbing his cheek. "That guy was always known for his right hook…"

The Ganma huffed as Cody got back up and brought out a GanGanHand, twirling it around as he gets in a new stance.

" **Oi, close the handle by pulling back the orange grip."** Yurusen instructed.

"Close it?" He blinked, taking hold of the grip and pulling back on it. As he does, the hand then closes to form that of a rifle. "Huh… Just how useful is this and the Sword?" He questioned. He then looked at the Ganma before pointing the rifle at it, and taking a few shots at the dark spirit.

When the shots came in contact, the dark spirit was now visible as Issei's eyes widened.

"EEEEEHHHHHHH!?" His jaw dropped further.

"Ugh.. Issei!" Cody shouted out to him, "Just get out of here, now!" He pleaded once more, taking a few more shots before pulling the grip forward, changing it back into the hand mode before charging ahead and swiping at the Ganma. Sparks flew off with each strike before he sent it high into the air. Cody looked up as he gripped the lever and pushed it in once more.

 _ **DAI-KAIGAN! SPECTER: OMEGA-DRIVE!**_

He let out a battle cry as he jumped after the Ganma. His foot enveloped in the blue energy as he quickly got into his rider kick and struck the Ganma. It cried in pain before erupting into a ball of fire, leaving only the slightly worn out boxing gloves of Ali as he dropped back onto the ground.

"Man…. I hope these things stop coming…" Cody complained before reverting back to normal. He turned around to see Issei still astonished from what happened. "Ugh… just great…." He said with annoyance, walking over to him.

"Please tell me you're brain is still intact?" The young devil asked him.

"Holy... " He looked at Cody. "Are you some sort of superhero!? You gotta tell me, did any girls fawn over you? How can I do something that cool." More and more questions began to escape from him very quickly.

"Woah woah woah! Calm down Issei…" Cody said, placing his hand on his head, "Please… do _not_ tell anyone about this, alright? Others cannot know about this. In return… I'll…. answer your questions..."

"You better tell me everything!" He pointed at Cody before running away.

Cody sighed softly, yet annoyed as he grabbed his bag, "If Rias finds out about this… She'll kill me…" He said to himself.

" **Eh, look on the bright side, at least that Ganma didn't harm the perv,"** Yurusen assured.

"Well… I guess you're right," Cody sighed as he walked home.

* * *

 _Issei was on the bridge, pondering over what he saw earlier. Who knew his classmate was actually a superhero like in those Sentai shows he watches!? He was giddy with excitement to know more and if possible learn from him too? Maybe he could finally get what he wanted?_

" _Hehehe! This is gonna be awesome!" He then blinked for a moment, "Or… could this be a sign that nothing will change?" He pondered to himself, before a faint image of Rias entered his mind._

" _And… why am I still thinking of her?" He sighed, "Man, getting girls to like you is hard…"_

" _E-Excuse me…" a female voice called out. "You're Hyoudou Issei, from Kuoh Academy, aren't you?"_

 _He turned his head to see a girl with long black hair and beautiful eyes. 'I don't recognize the uniform…' He noted in thought. 'What school is she from?' He then noticed how cute she looks. 'Kawaii!'_

" _A-Ano…"_

 _He then realized that she was talking to him. "Oh, d-did you need something from me?"_

 _The girl fidgeted before asking him, "Hyoudou, a-are you seeing anyone right now?"_

 _Wait what? Did he hear that right? He shook his head for a moment before looking at her again, "Uh, n-no, no one, really."_

" _Terrific!" Hearing this made Issei confused._

" _U-Um, would you mind… going out with me?" the girl offered._

" _E-Eh…?" He then realized what she said. "EH!?"_

* * *

At the entrance of Kuoh, Cody waited early for Issei, even telling him to get here early so he can tell Issei the truth about him. But one thing did made him wonder, "Say, Yurusen?" Cody called out the spirit, "Do you think he deserves to know _everything_ or just me being this 'Specter' guy?"

" **Well… he did saw what happened… rule about us spirits is that if they see us, we simply tell them."**

"Really?"

" **Yep simple as hat,"** Yurusen shrugged. " **Besides people know about ghosts, spirits, and Yokai than they do with Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels."**

"Ugh…." Cody groaned, rubbing his hair in frustration, "Rias will kill me for sure this time…."

" **This matter involves spirits so technically and by rules, she can't."**

"Yes, but as part of her household, I'm obligated to tell her if I told anyone the truth about me…." He responded.

" **Yeah, yeah, but you do realize that from Sennin, he wants me to make sure you beat the Ganma."** He vanished in smoke before reappearing with the giant book and turned to a certain page. " **And by rules, anything involving the Ganma, no other person can't commit an act against the person that fights a Ganma. If they do, they are to speak to Sennin for further questions and/or demands."**

"Which means what, exactly?" He asked the spirit, confused by these 'rules'.

Yurusen facepalmed. " **I am truly stuck with an idiot…"** He muttered under his breath before looking at Cody. " **In simple words, she has to deal with Sennin if she has a problem with the rules. She can't hurt you or Sennin will do the deed by stopping her. No one ever defies Sennin, not even the Maous."**

"Regardless, I know I'm going to be in deep trouble with her…" Cody sighed.

" **Relax, if she tries, I'll just tell her."**

"Thanks, Yurusen." The spirit nodded before vanishing in a puff of smoke. The young Devil turned around, only to see Issei walking up to the young devil, "About time Issei. Look I- wait a minute, why do you look so happy?"

"Because I got a girlfriend!" he announced.

"You know, the child who cried wolf did die from telling too many lies, right?" Cody pointed out.

Issei grinned before showing a photo to him. Cody looked and saw a photo of a very cute girl standing next to Issei. "Okay, you're not lying…" He got out.

"Told ya!" He beamed. "And the best of all, Yuuma-chan and I are going out again tomorrow!"

"Huh…. Well, congrats on that Issei. I didn't think this would happen in decades." Cody nodded in approval, "So, let's head to the roof and I'll answer your questions, okay?" He gestured to the teen as they walked up to the roof of the school before they sat down and began to talk. "Alright, ask away kiddo."

"Alright, how did you all go Super sentai and all?" he asked.

"Well…" Cody rubbed the back of his head. He reached in his pocket and handed Issei the Specter Eyecon. "Hold on to it for a moment."

"Why?" He asked until his eyes widen when he now was able to see Yurusen.

" **Sup."**

"EEEEEHHHH?!" He shouted, backing up before pointing to the spirit, "W-W-What is that?!"

"Well, 'that' is Yurusen. My borrowed familiar." Cody explained. "He's a spirit."

"A Spirit? You mean like the Yokai?"

" **Sort of but we all are under the same category. Yokai, ghosts, phantoms, spirits, we all live under one place far away."** Yurusen explained, sitting on Issei's shoulder. " **For me, I'm a Spirit and second head of the Island of Spirits."**

"You mean… you're a leader?"

" **Well, second-in-command."** He shrugged. " **Anyways, that boxer spirit you saw was another thing to know, they are not in our category of spirits. They are Ganma,** _ **pure**_ **dark spirits unlike those you see in stories and books."**

"And I was killed by one before the start of this school year. And was brought back to stop these Ganma from coming into our world." Cody explained.

"Then who gave you that power?" Cody's response was jabbing his thumb at Yurusen.

"With it, I'm called Kamen Rider Specter."

"Kamen Rider?" Issei blinked, "Who came up with that name?"

" **Truthfully, Senin got the name from an old tomb he saw once. Can't remember it, but it had to do something with some king eons ago along with an alchemist."** Yurusen responded. " **I'm pretty sure someone would have picked it up. Old stuff tends to be found."**

* * *

 _Somewhere in Japan, a young man sneeze, nearly losing his stick that held his next pair of underpants. He blinked before checking his pocket and shrugged, continuing his travel around Japan._

* * *

"And for me, if I wanna become human again, I'll need to collect 15 specific Eyecons in order to have my wish granted." Cody explained. "One down, 14 to go now."

"So… you are finding 15 of these eyeball thingies to make a wish to be brought back? While fighting these… Ganma?"

"That's pretty much it."

"That's…. So…. Awesome!" He smiled brightly.

"If you count this as 'awesome; than yeah… 'Totally' awesome…" He said sarcastically. "Look, Issei, these Ganma are no laughing matter."

" **What he said, believe me kid, the Ganma are very sneaky, even other supernatural beings would stay out of their way since they have power that no other creature would dare touch."** Yurusen explained. " **Some Devils have the guts but, they literally lose their guts to them. Not to mention..."** He floated to Issei's left arm. " **That hidden power of yours… hmm…"** He poked the arm for a moment before his stubby arm glowed and poked his arm once again. Issei jolted for the moment the glow died down, it revealed a red glove-like armor piece that covered his forearm while leaving his hand bare. On top, it has a green gem with some spikes on it. " **There we go."**

"Okay, how did you do that Yurusen?" Cody questioned.

" **Duh, it takes power to make it appear, that and Sennin knows some powerful magic, hence why the Maous or other beings don't defy him. Never anger the great sage or fear his wrath."**

"Point taken… but…" Cody then directs Yurusen's attention as Issei was trying to do something to get it to work.

" **Hey, stop waving that Gear around! You'll kill someone with that!"** Issei jumped as he stood straight.

"H-Hai… eto… how did you know about this?"

" **The Great Sage, knows all kinds of magic."** Yurusen said proudly. " **I have learned a few things from him too. Plus, that gear of yours is that to a dragon. Heh, guess they are still alive after all."**

"A dragon?"

" **Powerful beings, more ancient than any in existence, except Ganma of course. The Ganma are the reason why there are barely any dragons. They turned them into Gundari, dark versions of everyday dragons."**

"Wait, that's what happened to Dragons?" Cody got out, "Jeez… and here I thought killing people was as dark as you could get with the Ganma…"

" **They are from another dimension."**

"So, why Issei? Was it really cause of this item, or the dragon part of him?" Cody questioned.

" **Maybe both, but one thing I know is that if the dragon in that item is a special dragon, then it is obvious they will try and find him again."** Yurusen shrugged before looking at Issei. " **But right now, Issei, stay out of trouble, be careful of what is around you since Ganma can be invisible,** _ **and**_ **keep your pants up when you date that Yuuma chick."**

"Aww…. Come on. Do I have to?" He whined.

"Yes." Cody agreed, "This is your first date and girlfriend. No guys screws it up when they just got together."

"Fine… hey, wait how do you know about dating?' Issei asked Yurusen.

" **Like I said, I'm a spirit. We learn the right thing and we often give advice to people who are able to see us. Now go, shoo."**

Issei grumbled as he walked away but Yurusen groaned. " **I just hope that Yuuma chick doesn't kill him…"**

Cody crossed his arms, looking down slightly, "Though… this is odd if you ask me…" Cody looked to the spirit, "How did he get one so quickly? He's a pervert through and through. I would debate it would've been college before he ever got someone…."

" **Well… I may have seen through that chick. And no, not in the pervert way, I mean Yuuma** _ **isn't**_ **Yumma."** Yurusen frowned. " **She is a Fallen Angel. And the reason was that gauntlet of his. A dragon is special and a Sacred Gear is what they target."**

"Wait, they exist too?"

" **Yeah, what do you think? Now if you excuse me, I have to watch over him. If what I guess is true, she will kill him."**

Cody turned to the spirit, "And may I ask, 'how' were you able to tell that she was a fallen angel? We only saw her through a picture."

Yurusen reached in his cape and presented a pitch black feather. " **There are no birds with this feather here. They are only around during the autumn season. And yet there is one here and it's fresh. Fallen Angels are the only ones with feathers as dark as this too. I found it by the bridge that leads to school when I wanted to explore the city. Plus her eyes are to that of a sadist."**

Cody groaned to himself once more, "Rias will hate me for skipping out on today's meeting.. But.. Damn it Issei…" He sighed to himself.

* * *

 _The sun set after school was done. Issei met up with Yuuma as the two began to have their date. Eating at a nice place, playing some games, and a few walks around the city until they began to head back, walking through the park with her arms around his._

" _I gotta admit, spite this being my second date, I'm glad this happened, Yuuma-chan." He smiled at her._

" _Same here, Issei-kun," Yuuma smiled as they were by the fountain. "Ne, Issei-kun."_

" _Yes?"_

" _You will do anything for me, right?"_

" _Of course."_

" _Then… will you die for me?"_

" _Ha-" He stopped upon the words entering his head. "Uh, can you repeat that?"_

" _I asked….." She leaned into his ear, "Will you die for me?" She asked, her voice now different from before, much more older and sadistic than before._

 _Issei now became nervous as he stood back a bit. "Y-You're joking… right, Yuuma-chan?"_

 _She grinned, moving away as a flash of light enveloped her, in seconds her clothes were destroyed, revealing a very black uniform that barely covered her body as a pair of pure black wings formed on her back._

" _W-What is going on…" Issei got out now freaked out. Was this what the small spirit has been talking about!?_

" _Oh Issei… I have to admit. This was fun…. But I think the charade needs to end…" Yuuma said, forming a spear made out of light as she gripped it._

" _W-Wait, hold on!" He pleaded. "J-Just why are you doing this, Yuuma-chan?"_

" _To take that power of yours," She pointed at his arm. Issei remembered the gauntlet that appeared when the spirit made it show itself._

' _Was this power what the two meant…?' He realized._

" _Now say your pra-"_

" _ **Hey, scanty, sadist bitch!"**_ _She blinked before raising her head, only for an anvil to hit her. Above her was a familiar spirit and floated to Issei. "_ _ **You alright, pervert?"**_

" _Y-You! What are you doing here?" Issei asked._

" _ **Saving your life? Now let's go! I'm almost out of useful items from my cape."**_ _He informed, tugging his arm._

" _You lousy pathetic spirit!" She growled, grabbing Yurusen before slamming him on the ground and stomping on him with anger, "Dont. Get. In. My. WAY!" She said, constantly slamming her heel onto the spirit, as it was unable to move now._

" _ **That. Ow! Hurts. Owie!"**_ _Yurusen said through each stomp. "_ _ **Ow… and I thought Sennin's pulling hurts…"**_

 _She panted before turning to Issei, "Now… where were we?" She grinned, holding up her spear. But as soon as she tossed the spear, a rifle sound went off as a blue ball of energy shot the spear into bits._

* * *

From afar, Cody stood in his Specter armor, holding up the GanGanHand - Rifle Mode as he slowly walked to the others, "I figured it was odd that Issei got a girl this early…."

" **You owe me 100 Yen Cody!"** Yurusen shouted as he now had a crutch and bandages all over him.

"Issei… I suggest you go…." He said to the teen, "This monster only wants your power, and I won't let her even get near you now…"

"H-Hai!' He quickly said before running away as Yurusen followed the pervert to safety.

"You're not getting away!" Yuuma growled, about to chase after them until Cody got in front of her.

"Sorry monster… But you're not going after him…." Cody pointed his rifle at her, "I suggest you leave, or I _will_ kill you…."

She glared at him before she blinked before gaining a smirk and chuckled audibly. "Hehehehe…. I didn't think the owner of the legendary Eyecons, was a devil…" She produced another spear, "This will be easy pickings for me…"

Cody grimaced until a cluster of Eyecons floated before landing, seeing a group of those footsoldiers like the ones before. "Oh , come on!" He complained.

" **After him… no one gets in our way of our goal…"** One of them said and charged after the Devil and Fallen Angel.

Cody growled in annoyance, taking a few shots at the Ganma's that approached him before he switched his weapon into its hand mode, before he started to swat them away. The Fallen Angel too had trouble as the footsoldiers were now in her way of the Sacred Gear. Even these dark spirits were after the Sacred Gear. She once recalled dark spirits, worse than anyone encountered being around, guess the legends were true.

"To think, they do exist…." She grimaced, knocking a few away before sending a spear at the devil, scraping his shoulder as he yelped in pain.

He gripped his arm, before kicking a few Ganma's away. "Just what is that spear made out of? Acid?" He questioned the Fallen Angel.

"Ho? Your master didn't tell you?" She giggled, "Devil's are poisoned by the light. Anything made out of it, will instantly feel like the worse kind of pain imaginable…. And that was a scratch… imagine being impaled by this." She grinned.

He paled before a Ganma struck the Fallen Angel from behind. She turned around to see another footsoldier as it raised his blade but she blocked it, the two individuals slowly beginning to be outnumbers and grouped on by the Ganma soldiers.

"Seems to me, that we're surrounded…. Or should I say… You, devil." She grinned, tossing her spear far, but once it left her hands, she turned into motes of light and followed after the spear.

"Damn it…" He growled as he fired more and more rounds. When another Ganma was about to attack him, a sword impale its chest, making it look back as Cody saw the fellow blonde. "Kiba?"

"Rias sent me to find you. She doesn't like to be waited you know? But…" He turned back to the Ganma, "Seeing how this explains everything. I suggest you go after the Fallen Angel quickly. I can handle these guys."

"A-Alright…" he nodded before chasing after the Fallen Angel.

* * *

With the Ganma, they glared at Kiba who had a normal smile. "Who is first?"

They looked at each other until heavy footsteps were heard as one Ganma stood out from the rest. It had pearl armor with its left arm having a cross shaped sword on its gauntlet. Its waist having the Ganma seal as its armor was that to inquisitors of old times. Its head had four blue eyes with a helmet-like head. " **I am."** it said but to Yuuto, he felt holy power from the being. It was like… a Ganma was infused with the holy energy.

"You… you have a piece of Excalibur?" He growled, gripping his sword.

" **Excalibur? Feh, Our dear prince wished one of us be infused with a holy item. To make sure we have countermeasures against the Three Factions."** The new Ganma huffed

Kiba growled in anger, yelling at the Ganma as he charges in, swinging his blade before bringing out another one, trying to strike the Ganma as much as he could.

" **The name, Excalibur sounds like a worthy item to steal and use its power."** It mused.

"You won't even get the chance!" He growls, striking its chest.

" **Oh? You have some fire in ya, don't you, Devil? I can sense hatred upon the name of the holy sword?"** He noted. " **Maybe Alan-sama would be pleased to learn about it so we can use its power to make an Eyecon of King Arthur."**

"Wait… wha-" The Ganma grabbed his throat and lifted him up.

" **You didn't know? The Excalibur holds the spirit of the great King Arthur! He will be a valuable asset to the Ganma order!"** The Cross Ganma gloated. " **Once we find it, Alan-sama will be pleased and we will have one of the three items of the Three Factions! Now, tell me, where lies the spear owned by Satan?"**

"Heh, wish I could tell you that?" He chuckled, "But as a grunt, I don't know a thing…."

" **Feh, then you are useless."** The Cross Sword on its gauntlet glowed, making Yuuto's eyes widen upon the holy energy. One thing about Devils, they can't be near holy energy. " **Prepare to die, Devil. Any last words?"**

"Heads up, poser…." A quick kick sent the Ganma into some trees, crashing through them with ease as Koneko dropped to the ground, "Don't get distracted…." She warned him.

The Ganma got up as Koneko flinched upon seeing it has holy power. " **You dare try to harm me, former Yokai? You are nothing!"** He rushed towards the two as Koneko reeled her glove back and ready to hit but the Ganma moved aside and grabbed her arm and chucked her to Yuuto, sending the two away.

"This Ganma is tough…. I don't see how Cody can handle them…" Kiba groaned.

"Then may _I_ join in?" What floated down to them was none other than Akeno as she smirked at the Ganma.

" **A former Fallen? Who knew I would encounter another former being."** he chuckled. " **Let's see how you three can fare against me?"** It lunged at them.

* * *

 _Issei followed the slightly injured Spirit as they were making their way to the ORC. "_ _ **Quick, this way!"**_ _He pointed at the building that wasn't far from them. "_ _ **Just go talk to that redhead and you might be given some safety."**_

" _W-Wait up! I-I… I can't run that fast…" He panted, but i seconds, a spear flew by, piercing Issei through the chest as he got out his last breaths before dropping to the ground._

 _The Yurusen stopped where he was and floated to the kid. "_ _ **Not again!"**_ _He exclaimed. He darted his head to the Fallen Angel then at Issei. He quickly reached in his cape for something until he pulled out two gloves. He puts them on and began to use all his might and pull Issei's body to the ORC. "_ _ **Come on! We are almost at the ORC…"**_ _He said, pulling Issei's body. "_ _ **HEY REDHEAD! I NEED A LITTLE HELP HERE!"**_

" _As if anyone can help you…." Yuuma said, floating in front of the Spirit. She smirked, kicking the spirit away into a trashcan near by before turning her sights on Issei's body, "Now… for that Sacred Gear…." She grinned, reaching down to grab it._

 _However a gunshot hit her hand, making her reel back and hold her hand. She looked at the source to see Cody, yet oddly enough she saw the blue markings on his armor, along with the faceplate, glowing brightly in the dark and looked very angry._

* * *

"Step away from him…" He demanded coldly.

Yurusen popped out of the trashcan, spitting out an old can of soup. " **Bleh,"** He spat in disgust. " **Cody, try and hold her off! I'll go tell that redhead what happened!"** He vanished in a puff of smoke.

"With pleasure…" He growled, tossing his weapon away as he began to walk over towards the Fallen Angel. "I'm going to enjoy tearing your feathers out, piece by piece…."

She gritted her teeth before tossing another spear at him to which he quickly avoided. Cody then brought out the GanGunSaber and rushed towards her. Seeing this, the Fallen Angel quickly threw more spears at him. He cut through them, or deflected them with ease. And upon reaching her, he threw his fist back, sparks and blue energy pouring out of it as he slammed it against her side, tossing her back away.

She cough from the punch as Yuuma looked at him. "You will pay for that!" She got up. "This isn't over, you hear me!" She vanished from his sights.

"I'll be here…." He spat, rushing towards Issei, "Come on… come on man, don't die on me!" He pleaded.

" **Cody!"** The said blonde turned his head as Yurusen finally brought Rias. " **I already told her about him and that gear of his."**

Rias knelt down to Issei, sensing that power. A smile curled her lips as she presented the whole set of Pawn pieces.

"You can save him…. Right, Rias?" Cody turned to her, his armor still glowing in anger.

"Yes I can," She confirmed, placing in all the Pawn Pieces.

"Wait, I thought it requires only one?"

" **Cody, we are talking about a dragon in a Gear? You know how strong they are, right?"**

"I-I see…." He nodded. "I… should've have done something earlier…."

" **Hey, it is not your fault,"** Yurusen floated to Cody, patting his head. " **Believe me, I have seen dear friends die in front of me… Yasaka-chan and her daughter were the people who helped me heal. If it wasn't for those two Yokai, I wouldn't be here now. Right now, be happy that he is saved and the ones to blame are the Ganma and that sadly bitch."**

"I swear…. I will tear her wings out for doing this to him…." He growled in anger.

A magic circle appeared as they saw an injured Koneko, Akeno, and Yuuto as they fell. Rias quickly rushed over to them. "What happened!?"

"A Ganma… using… holy power…" Yuuto groaned.

"Too strong…" Koneko added.

"What kind?" Rias narrowed her eyes. "And what do you mean by a Ganma using holy power?"

"It must have been fused with a holy item. Yurusen said that any item can be attached to a Ganma," Cody intervened. "They must have fused a Ganma with a holy cross."

"They are also… attempting to find… Excalibur…" Yuuto muttered. "About King Arthur's soul in the item…"

"There's an Eyecon for Arthur?" Cody got out.

" **Yep, didn't I tell you? All important figures' souls are put into an item, thus making an Eyecon."** Yurusen reminded. " **And King Arthur is one of the few."**

"It would still be impossible for them to find his power…. The Excalibur sword was destroyed into several pieces…. Obtaining Arthur's soul is an impossible feat, since nobody truly knows where those pieces are at." Rias explained. "For right now, Cody. Please take them inside and treat their wounds. I have to keep going for Issei's sake."

Cody nodded, helping the others up and into the ORC as he helped them out with their wounds. "I'm… sorry I didn't tell you all this sooner….." He apologized.

"It is alright but next time, inform me or you will receive punishment." Rias said, walking back in with an unconscious but now alive Issei.

"W-What kind of punishment…?" Cody gulped.

"You will know if you make another mistake."

"Y-Yes ma'am… Sorry…" He bowed his head in apology, "I… thought I could handle her… Handle it with ease because of my new power…."

"Just remember, power isn't everything."

"Yes, ma'am…" He nodded.

"You did good Cody…." She said, causing him to look at her, "I understand that you feel invincible cause of the Eyecon. But don't forget, it's just a power… And if you don't try to know your limits, you will die…." Cody nodded as his head lowered, understanding the situation as he got up and made his way back home.

* * *

A/N: Alright! Issei is now part of the devil crew! ^^ Bit of a short chap, but this was made a bit earlier than when I started to grow more with detail in my works.

Not much to say of this for now, side that I hope you're all enjoying it?

Until then, later minna!


	4. Chapter 4: Unparalleled Genius!

_**EARLY A/N: PLEASE! READ THE BOTTOM OF EVERY CHAP ON EVERY STORY I MAKE. I ANSWER**_ _ **QUESTIONS AND MORE DOWN THERE. SO PLEASE DON'T ASSUME I'M IGNORING YOU. THIS IS TO**_ _ **MAKE SURE YOU READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTES SO I DON'T NEED TO REPEAT MYSELF EVERY CHAP IN**_ _ **EVERY STORY.**_

* * *

Highschool DxD: Wrath Of The Blue Devil

* * *

Chapter 4: A New Hunt! Unparalleled Genius

* * *

 _ **WARNING: I own none of these characters sides from my OC(s). All rights go to their respective owners and properties.**_

 _ **This is nothing more than, well a fanfic, a story made up by a fan for entertainment and knowledge.**_

 _ **Everything in this fic is not canon and is only meant to give the audience a new idea of the works of each of the franchises in this story.**_

 _ **So please support me, my work and have some fun. Now enjoy the story. ^w^**_

* * *

 _Within the streets of the town. People were asleep or heading home as one Fallen Angel sighed as she walked through the streets. She looked to be that of a new highschool student, with short yellow hair, green eyes and wearing a obvious bad school uniform as she walked in the streets._

" _Ugh…. today sucked…." She groaned, "Only low level devils I had to kill, nothing that much of a challenge…. I wish something interesting would happen…" She sighed out loud._

" _Ho? Hehehe, then how about we fix that, Fallen Angel?" A voice called out to her._

 _The little Fallen Angel's eyes widen as she turned, only to be met with a blade as he head topples over and onto the ground. The body flinches before it too fell down as the moonlight reveals the assailant. It looked to be that of a man in his early 30's, with medium long grey hair, and wearing a unique outfit that resembled that of a priest._

" _Hahaha! Her face was priceless!" He cackled before met with silence, he frowns as he turns, "Asia! What did I say about hiding like that? It's rude."_

 _Out from the corner came a young nun, wearing the traditional outfit as she had long hair, and blue eyes. She frowned softly, "S-Sorry Sir Freed.." she apologized, "But.. Was it right? I mean…. This Fallen Angel didn't really hurt any innocents, only devils…"_

" _Of course it is right!" Freed replied. "That Fallen Angel would have killed someone eventually."_

" _R-Right…" She nodded, "So where to next, Sir Freed?"_

" _WELL!" He grinned, pulling out some 'orders', "From the Church, they said there is some new activity here in this town. Something about some… 'Blue Devil'... Tell me Asia! What's the best kind of Devil?"_

" _Um…" she tried to think but no answer came out of her mouth._

" _Ugh.. The best kind of Devil…. IS A DEAD ONE!" He said with anger, "With low intelligence likes yours, you won't be able to help the church at all…" He waved off as he began to walk off._

 _She lowered head head before following the crazed priest. Spite the fact that her heart is saying something else._

* * *

(Insert opening - Clattanoia - Overlord Op 1 - NateWantsToBattle Ver.)

* * *

The tune starts off with a few instrumentals as it turns into a passionate song.

 _ **(Can someone give me the answer? To my question, Where's my soul?)**_

As it plays, several Eyecon's fly down from the screen. Each one having a number until one that doesn't have a number stops at the center. The button gets pressed as we see it's Specter's faceplate in it as the title card appears.

 _ **(It's like a virus in my body while I'm dreaming)**_

The screen then cuts to Cody walking along the halls of Kuoh, looking down at his hands at his Eyecon, pressing the button on it.

 _ **(When I wake up all that's left of me are bones)**_

It then cuts to Xenovia training with her Excalibur pieces as she stops and looks up at the school looking straight at Cody.

 _ **(I'm in a panic! Get out hurry)**_

Several of the Luminary Eyecon's appear before each one is pressed before combining into the superior seal of the Eyecon's.

 _ **(Oh there are mysteries and many miseries)**_

The screen quickly shifts to an all-out war between Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels as they battle it out to take control over an soulless Eyecon.

 _ **(Dead or alive, I'm on the brink of self-destruction)**_

We then cut to The Occult Research Club as we see the rest of the group, enjoying their free time. As the camera passes through slowly.

 _ **(As I'm roaming from left to right to hell)**_

From Issei reading a dirty magazine, to Kiba polishing his sword, to Konkeo to chewing on a large gummy bear.

 _ **(An invitation to come disappear)**_

It then changes to Rias drinking some tea, to Akeno poking at the Ghost Gadgets, then to Asia who's combing Gasper's hair as he sits there, playing a game.

 _ **(We're dancing one, two, three steps on this dark stage)**_

Out from the window stood Azael as he kept watch over them all before a odd presence appears as everyone turns their heads towards it.

 _ **(Raise your flag, March on fight)**_

Out past Kuoh Academy marched not only thousands of Ganma, but also several hidden fallen angels, devils, and more as they all grin from ear to ear.

 _ **(Break your mask and show some pride)**_

Leading the charge was not only Necrom, but also several others high head enemies as they begin to approach the area.

 _ **(While this war just sends a shiver down my crooked spine)**_

Seeing this army made Rias and the rest of the club get ready for fight as their enemies begin to charge at them all.

 _ **(Wars and swords tears and blood)**_

Cody charges in as the Ghost Driver appears around his waist. As he does, Senin watches from afar as he frowns with disinterest, but a light above Cody makes him smile slightly.

 _ **(Feel my heart begin to race, As I laugh in this bloodbath we made)**_

As the gang charges in, Cody lifts up the Specter Eyecon as he presses the button before he quickly dons on the armor of the Blue Devil.

 _ **(Can someone give me the answer)**_

Cody is the first one to charge in, punching and striking at every enemy in his way as Necrom joins the fight.

 _ **(To my question, Where's my soul? Where's my heart?)**_

Rias along with the others power up as they unleashes either a blast of energy, a slash, or a powerful punch, sending them flying.

 _ **(Am I losing my own self?)**_

Above Necrom was the symbols of the Gammaizer's above him as each one turns into energy as they give it to Necrom as he charges in, full power.

 _ **(Don't you hesitate, Go this way)**_

And as they fight, Cody uses the Eyecon's of Nobunaga, Tutankhamun, and Houdini at first as their clash begins to change the area below them.

 _ **(I don't know, And I don't care)**_

But he then quickly changes them to the Rider Eyecon's of OOO, before it changes to The King Arthur Damashii then to the silhouette of Deep Specter, and the possible silhouette of an unknown form, but showed the infinity symbol behind him with a blue glow showed as it stands tall behind him.

 _ **(Tell me are you not entertained now?)**_

As their fight continues, images of the Ganma World, Hell, Heaven, and the Void appear as it seems that they'll be colliding together, causing panic.

 _ **(I'll just keep surviving, I just cannot hide it all)**_

As Cody gets backed into a corner, Xenovia helps him up as they stare down Necrom together before charging in.

 _ **(I am not to fall a victim, I'll continue living in this, Misery driven world)**_

Cody then jumps up to deliver a Rider Kick as Xenovia jumps up as she delivers a deadly slice as they come down on Necrom one last time before the screen fades into the title card.

* * *

Another day… another _usual_ day.

To Cody it felt like it was the same thing over and over. Wake up, go to class, argue with the pervert who is now part of Rias' Peerage, _and_ deal with tasks since he too is a reincarnated Devil. It was tough for the blonde and he was getting tired of it.

" _ **Boring day indeed…"**_ Yurusen sighed as he was leaning against Cody's shoulder. " _ **You know this freakin sucks. I'm stuck here and have to deal with the nonsense. But~ I can humiliate that pervert."**_ He had a devious smile upon those joyous times of pranks to Issei and such.

"And get in trouble with you again? No thanks…." Cody denied.

" _ **Like they ever thought it was me."**_ He appeared on Cody's right shoulder. " _ **I'm like a ninja. I'm here and gone before you know it!"**_ He appeared on Cody's head. " _ **Besides its good to at least learn from this stupid lesson. After being stuck at that island for so long."**_

"Its boring…" he muttered with a groan.

" _ **Get used to it blonde."**_ The small ghost retorted.

"You do know I can let Senin know about your 'doings', right?" He smirked at the familiar.

" _ **You wouldn't!"**_

"Try me cyclops."

Sparks cast off each other until. " _ **We both keep it silent?"**_ He bargained.

"Deal."

They shook hands before they heard the last class bell ring, making Cody sigh with relief. The blonde stood up as Yurusen sat on his shoulder as they made their way to the ORC clubhouse. As he walks down the stairs, he saw Rias and the rest of her Peerage.

"Oh, Cody good to see you are also done with your class." Rias smiled.

"At least its over for the day." Cody sighed.

" _ **Meh."**_ Yurusen shrugged.

"So… we are heading to the clubhouse now?" He asked.

"That's correct."

"Let's just get this over with then…" He sighed, heading in after the others though stopped once he notices something else in the room, "Uh… guys? You might want to see this."

"What is it-" Rias took notice of the intruder causing the others to be on full alert.

In the center of the room was a figure with a familiar red jacket over him. Under it was a black haori jacket with a somewhat familiar symbol on the left side. He was also wearing a black hakama pants as his face was covered by the jacket's hood but the intimidating thing was the blood red mask that held black slits over the eyes. Laid out in front of him was two katanas.

He was in a lotus position as if he was either relaxing or meditating.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" Rias demanded. The figure was silent, not moving an inch.

"If you do not leave us, then I'll force you out…" Akeno glared, her fingers sparking in her hands.

The figure slowly raised his head, causing some to flinch upon the mask. " _ **I bring no harm to your kind."**_

Cody recognized that voice as he stepped forward, "Musashi?" He got out. Hearing the name caused the others to immediately focus on the figure.

" _ **You have a good eye to recall since I am wearing this,"**_ he gestured to the Damashii coat. " _ **I am Miyamoto Musashi."**_

"You can have a humanoid form?" Rias questioned.

" _ **Spectral to be precise."**_ He stood up as he placed his katanas to his hip. He poked Cody, surprising them. " _ **But you all can feel us physically. I am from the Eyecon that holds my very soul…. Since you did leave me here."**_

Cody blinked before chuckling softly, "O-Oh… sorry about that Musashi… I-I just thought this would be the safest place to keep my Eyecons…" He apologized.

" _ **Humph… I can also take care on my own."**_ He huffed before Kiba quickly approached the samurai.

"Musashi-san!" Kiba called out before he drew out his sword and bowed to him, holding the sword up, "I… I fully respect what you did back in the Edo Era… You are one reason why I took up this blade…. It's an honor to truly meet with you."

Musashi smiled under his mask as he chuckled. While he could see Kiba was excited to meet him, he could see in those eyes was a need for revenge against something he hates. Pushing that thought aside for now, he chose to speak. " _ **Thank you young one."**_

"So how are you capable of doing this?" Rias asked.

" _ **As I said our souls in the Eyecon. They aren't just mere objects, they are sentient. Able to give form on their own. We can fight, we breathe, we see everything from the Eyecon. If we go in our Eyecon, it is simply a home for us."**_

"So… then these Eyecons are somewhat of a reincarnation for special heroes?" Rias questioned.

" _ **In a way, yes."**_ He sat down in a lotus position. " _ **Being here has been such a long time. Times changed… people moving on…"**_ he sighed softly.

"So, Musashi-san." Rias called to him, "Why appear to us like this now? Is there a reason besides scolding Cody?"

"Hey!"

" _ **I'm here as a guide for him unlike the little spirit there."**_ The samurai answered.

" _ **Oi!"**_

"Guide me? Wait…. You're gonna train me?" Cody got out, realizing the presence of this ancient warrior.

The great samurai nodded in confirmation. Kiba showed a little envy knowing Cody will be guided by the great samurai. Musashi stood up as they watch him become surrounded in red smoke and revealed himself in his damashii form. " _ **We will start when the sun rises over the horizon. If you wish for my assistance then I will reform only in major situations. Or should you need my power when you can't do it alone"**_

Cody nodded, "I'll be ready Musashi-san…." Cody said, adding the honorific onto the samurai's name as the damashii quickly turned back into the Eyecon form and landed in his hands, making the young devil smile softly.

Rias smiled as she patted his shoulder before everyone soon sat down for today's tasks and more. But before she could, this time a small butterfly flew into the room, stopping her as she was handed a note. She read it carefully before her brow raised as she stood up. "It seems our duties as devils will have to wait everyone… We have a Stray on the loose." She informed, looking at Issei.

Issei though, blinked with confusion, "Wait… 'Stray'? You mean devils can disobey and go off on their own too?" He got out.

"Only if they have killed their masters."

Issei flinched upon hearing that, "S-Seriously?!" He gulped.

"Where's the location?" Kiba asked Rias.

"From what I can see…" Akeno said, reading the report, "It seems to be tricking people into a old, abandoned house. Guess this one thinks it's good enough to be near our turf that it's willing to do that."

Cody frowned, as he reminded himself of a few incidents where there have been a few people missing in this area, "Well, let's get this done and stop this Stray. I don't wanna see more people dying by its claws." He said to them.

The redhead smiled and nodded with agreement. "Then let's apprehend the Stray." She declared.

Everyone cheered in unison as they soon walked towards the doors. They soon got onto the seal that quickly formed before they were swiftly teleported to the spot of the Stray devil. The house was huge though, and very torn down and decaying away as they soon smelled the pungent stench of decaying bodies and more. While Cody was starting to adjust to it, Issei had to prevent the smell from entering his nose.

"So, just why do these Devils become stray? I mean… I'm liking my position!" Issei said, grinning as he 'glanced' at Rias and Akeno's chest before being slapped by Cody.

"You seriously need a life," the blonde said to Issei. For once, Koneko couldn't help but agree with the Spirit/Devil.

"It's sometimes hard to say, Issei… some may not like their master, or some just don't want to be bossed around. It's never easy to tell with them. Only that we need to stop them if we plan to keep peace with the human realm." Rias said to him.

"Oh…" Issei slowly nodded in understanding. "I think I get it now."

"Good… I want you all to go in there and drive it out. Akeno and myself will finish it off." She ordered.

"Yes Buchou!" They all said in unison before they all headed inside the building. They progressed through the building carefully as they kept their guard up.

" _ **So… who the heck are we even looking for?"**_ Yuruzen asked from the top of Cody's head. " _ **If this**_ **is** _**some Stray Hunt, then why didn't you all apprehend it earlier before all this."**_ He gestured to the bodies. " _ **So much for protecting your own territory huh?"**_

"Don't ask questions, Yurusen." Cody frowned, "If anything, they were hoping the clan this devil was with would've finished it on their own. Guess they just needed more help?"

" _ **More like too embarrassed,"**_ he huffed.

"Either way, if it helps keep others safe, I don't care." Cody waved off.

" _ **Cody, take a good look at these bodies."**_ He gestured to the surroundings. " _ **While it meant to help, these people didn't ask to suffer such a fate. If it was meant to keep others safe then what about these human beings? Some could have families and possibly could have been kids. Look, for such a very long time, I have seen a lot and believe me. Some people can't keep promises… they just try to make themselves look good while others don't want to be involved because they don't want to be blamed on for the trouble they caused."**_

"I know…. After all, I promised my family I'd be safe… now look at me. A devil, and someone who just lost their life…." Cody muttered softly, but the others were able to hear this.

Yurusen sighed before he reaches for a small notepad from behind his cape. Looking through it. " _ **While you are one**_ , _**when we get 15 Eyecons, you won't be one after that."**_

"Eh?"

" _ **Hello? Once you revive yourself once you make that wish, you will be fully human again."**_ He reminded. " _ **And after that we can continue with what Sennin chose you to do."**_

"Heh, well let's hope the next Eyecon is nearby." Cody chuckled.

" _ **Well that would be approximately six blocks from here so it is good enough."**_

Cody flinched before he turned and grabbed Yurusen, "You not only know where one is, but can sense them?!" He called out, shaking the familiar.

" _ **GAH! LET… GO… OF… ME!"**_ Yurusen gasped for air before Cody finally released him. " _ **I can sense any object involved or connected to the Luminary Spirits, besides four of them have been moving around in there separate ways."**_

"Moving around…?" He recalled Musashi's ability. "You are telling that four Luminaries are actually walking around?"

" _ **Duh! What do you think?"**_

"Ugh… Let's hope they come here soon…" cody sighed before being slapped by Koneko, "Ow! What was that fo-" He was about to ask as Koneko covered his mouth to silence him, making the young blonde nod, realizing that the stray is close.

Yurusen chose to stay likely as well as he floats to a door and peeps through. As he stared his face went green before he quickly floated to Cody. " _ **Ugh… I think I need to wash my eye… that Stray is**_ **ugly** _ **."**_ He whispered before he grabs a bag. " _ **Let me know when this is over…"**_ he covers his face and vanishes in a puff of smoke.

"Guess we found the target then," Rias said with pride. "Tell your spirit friend he did well."

"Uh… sure…" he couldn't help but wonder what the Stray will be. If it nearly caused Yurusen to get sick from a mere peep, then it is bound to be grotesque.

Upon opening the door, they were greeted with the Stray Devil, only difference is that she was now as large as several bears mashed together, literally no clothes as it showed her… 'gems' in the wide open space, but she was now something like a centaur mixed with a chimera, as she had one human half, and the rest was a disgusting mess of a being that had four legs, with the front two having claws on them, and the back legs here lion like with a snake for a tail.

"Okay… yeah….. That's disgusting… " Cody said, disturbed by this… 'thing'. "Yurusen wasn't kidding at all…"

"Let's make sure this Stray is no longer a problem," Rias declared.

"Well then, I guess I should get serious then!" Cody called out as he summoned his driver. He soon took out the Eyecon before pressing it, and letting it go as it fell into place before he closed it and got into a pose as the Damashii flew around him.

 _ **EYE!**_

 _ **BACHIRIMIRO! BATCHIRIMIRO!**_

"Henshin!" He called out, gripping the lever and pushing it in.

 _ **KAIGAN! SPECTER…. READY GO, KAKUGO! DOKI, DOKI, GHOST!**_

The transient armor formed before the Damashii placed itself onto him, finishing the change as the faceplate quickly attached as the young devil folded the hood back, "Alright, Time to Purge!" He called out.

"Seriously?" Konkeo said, deadpanned, "How long did it take you to think of that catchphrase?"

"I thought it would be better that way. It's not like someone already thought of that."

"It's lame…" Koneko frowned at him.

"Well, pardon me, princess!" Cody argued back only to dodge in time as the Stray Devil tried to swipe at them. She glared at Cody as they dodged another swipe, allowing Akeno to deliver an electric attack at the Stray.

"Let me handle this one guys!" Issei smirked, as his gauntlet formed, but then he blinked as he raised it up, "Uh…. how do I work this thing again?" He asked, waving it around like a toy.

"You seriously don't know how? And you just chose to try and forgot how to even use it?" Cody deadpanned.

"I was busy! In case you forgot, I went on errands on Rias's orders for the past few days!" He cried out, dodging in time. Cody rolled his eyes under the helmet before he uses the blade to cut through the Stray Devil's leg. The Stray screams out in pain and turns its attention to Cody.

"Oh crap…" he gulped.

" _ **Impudent… WHELP!"**_ The Stray screamed out as she shot lasers out of her eyes and…. 'Gems'... Issei though was just in awe before Koneko slapped him again.

Cody yelped as he quickly takes cover along with the others. "Great how are we gonna fight back now!?" Cody demanded. "Yurusen!"

In a puff of smoke, the small ghost appeared on his shoulder, " _ **What now? I had to get rid of that horrible image."**_

"Just help me out already!" Cody frowned. The Spirit groaned out, smacking his head before the GanGanHand flew out in his hand before the spirit flew away. "Ugh... Thanks Yurusen..." Cody groaned, aiming at the Stray before taking a shot. A bolt shot out as it soon shot and severed the Stray Devil's arm causing it to wail out in pain as she held the stump. The devil growled as she charged ahead, only to be blocked by Koneko with ease.

"Show that Stray who is the toughest!" Cody motivated Koneko.

"I don't need your approval…" She said, monotoned once more before she held one of her legs down. Kiba soon raced forward, cutting the two claws off before he sliced once more, cutting up the devil. Koneko then spun it around before she soon tossed it through the ceiling and into the air, as Akeno and Rias were waiting.

Rias' hand was enveloped with energy while Akeno's was covered with electricity. With the two, they soon unleashed their combined power that soon obliterates the Stray.

"Woah…" Cody uttered.

" _ **I could see why the enemy Ganma want to look for an item related to the ancient Gremory… Power of Destruction. Guess it does run in their blood."**_ Yurusen commented.

"Heh, no kill is quite like, over-kill." Cody chuckled, as he soon reverted back to normal as the two girls dropped to them.

" _ **Well! Now that is settled… the presence of an Eyecon is near remember?"**_

"Oh right," Cody realized. "Rias can we?"

The crimson haired Devil looks at Cody before smiling. "Of course."

* * *

 _It has been a few hours since the man met that strange fellow with the fedora. While he was a little wary, when he heard about being as great as the one and only Edison, he couldn't deny that offer!_

 _He was already conducting a machine that will be useful and show everyone. However what he didn't know was that an humanoid figure was idly walking around he him. Its head was yellow, reminding him that of a tesla wearing a crimson cloak with a yellow trimmings shaped like electricity. Its hands were round conductors, electricity sparking slightly in its hands._

" _ **How about increasing that output to there?"**_ _The Ganma suggested as he placed its hand on the man's head as if he was delivering the information to him to… 'help'._

" _Ah! I got it! Haha! You genius, GENiUS bastard!" He cackled, typing away at his notes on the 'idea' he had._

 _The dark spirit chuckled. If only he knew the real truth. Glancing at a glass case, he couldn't wait to take it. Sensing his contact, he floated to another room as there stood the same Ganma general dubbed Inquisitor Ganma._

" _ **What is the progress?"**_ _The Ganma general asked._

" _ **Old baldy is nearly done. He is too stupid to realize what it really is."**_ _The Tesla Ganma chuckled._

" _ **Heh, good…. Just make sure you keep your head. I want this Eyecon for Master Alan by tomorrow…"**_ _He ordered._

" _ **Alrighty!"**_ _Tesla Ganma saluted before the two felt a nearby cluster of energy._

" _ **Devils… tch, if they become a bother inform me."**_

" _ **As you wish."**_ _The Tesla Ganma obeyed._

* * *

The group were making there way to the Eyecon source. As they do, they noticed the local lights were flickering, as if the power was going out and into the shack.

"Geez, someone is using a lot of electrical power," Cody said as Issei jumped when a light bulb from a light post exploded.

"Maybe they're just having a party?" Issei questioned.

They found the building that seemed to have a lot of lights before they saw the sign next to the door. It said, 'Sonoda Invention Lab'. "Invention Lab?" Akeno repeated.

"Curious…. This wasn't here last time I was here…" Rias got out.

"Which was how long?"

"Only a month ago."

"Let's find out?" Issei suggested as he was the first to enter the building, followed by the others. When they entered the building and was greeted with a small lab filled with inventions as a man who looked to almost bald and strange glasses while wearing a lab coat was on a project as a device was in the center of the room.

"Excuse me," Issei called out.

"I don't have any money. If you want me to pay a bill, go away!" The man waved off as he was writing on a board.

"We're not here for money…. We just wanna know more about this place." Rias informed.

"I told you to leave!" The man said as he marched up to them and gently pushes them to the door.

"B-But what about that weird thing in the center of the place?" Issei asked.

"I don't know why you are bothering but leave!" He scolded. "Without one percent of inspiration, then even ninety-nine percent of effort is useless!"

Cody blinked as he looks at the man. "Hey, isn't that what Thomas Edison said?"

The man stopped pushing them before looking at Cody. "Oh! So you know well!" He beamed.

"Um… well I only know a few-" Cody was soon stopped as they were now being pushed back in by the scientist.

"If a young boy has knowledge of Edison then I am happy to show you my Edison collection!" He presented a shelf filled with items that seem to be very old but kept in excellent condition.

"Woah…" Cody looks at the items. "Are these all of the items Edison made!?"

"Of course!" The scientist said with pride.

"These could be worth a lot in a museum!" Issei gawked.

"What? NO! They mustn't be in a museum! They'll get stolen!" He shook his head before his expression changed. "Let me show you my most prized possession!" He grabs a veil and pulls it away, revealing a very old lightbulb.

"No way… that's the-" Issei uttered.

"The very light bulb Edison used in his experiments!" Cody beamed. "You actually have it?!"

"I had it with me for as long as I can remember," he smiled. "I will become like Edison soon enough!" He then looks at Koneko who was about to poke the device as if he knew she was about to poke it. "And don't touch that!"

"Question… what is it suppose to be?" Cody asked.

"A transfer device that I have been working on!"

"Transfer device? What do you mean?" Rias asked.

"One of the breakthroughs that will show those guys who treat me like crazy."

"So…. what does it do?" Issei asked, also about to touch the device.

"I said don't touch it!" He pulls Issei away.

From the railing, Tesla Ganma was leaning as he was watching the conversation but more focused on the device. " _ **Guess the electricity here isn't useful…"**_ it muttered as he wags his feet.

For Koneko, her hidden side heard that voice, causing her to look around before she slowly looks at the railing, seeing the Ganma. "Buchou, Ganma!" She pointed to it, as everyone flinched and turned, but the scientist.

"What are you doing here, Ganma? Beat it before I kill you!" Cody threatened.

" _ **Oi! I was enjoying the fun!"**_ He argued. " _ **You don't think I was even aware of you Devils? Bah! Its fooey. No wonder Inquisitor won so easily against the White Neko, Prince Charming, and masosadist chick."**_

"Buchou…. Permission to takes out this Ganma?" Akeno asked, smiling though obviously angered.

"Issei, get the man out of here." Rias ordered.

"H-Hai," he nodded before he gets the man.

"Hey! I need my belongings! I have to finish this project!" The scientist refuted.

"Musashi… I'll need your help on this one…." Cody said, holding up the samurai's Eyecon.

" _ **Oh! You have an Eyecon!"**_ The Ganma pointed at the said item before hopping over the railing, landing on the ground. " _ **Gimme gimme!"**_

"Not a chance," Cody growled as he pressed it before opening the Ghost Driver.

 _ **EYE!**_

 _ **BATCHIRIMIRO! BATCHIRIMIRO!**_

The damashii of Musashi flew around Cody as he got into his stance, dropping the Eyecon into the belt. "Henshin!" He said.

 _ **KAIGAN! MUSASHI!**_

 _ **KENTO! ZUPATTO! CHO KENGO!**_

As the transient armor formed, the Damashii floated itself onto Cody as the faceplate formed. The GanGanSaber flew out into his hands, already in sword mode.

" _ **Uh Cody… that is a bad idea…"**_ Yurusen said.

"Not now, Yurusen!" Cody growled, charging ahead as he made a few swipes at the Ganma. As he continued to do so along with Kiba as the two swordsmen began to push him back.

" _ **Hehehe! Time for a shock of a lifetime!"**_ The Ganma giggled as he shoved Cody back and rubs his 'hands' together. " _ **Clear!"**_ And just like that, he unleashed his own electric attack into Cody's sword and Kiba's as they acted as conductors.

Both teen's hairs stood up from the shock, as the others could even see their skeletons from the electrical shocks before they were soon flung away from the Ganma as he cackled with glee.

Akeno frowned as she chose to use her electric attack but it instead went to top of its head as it flowed with a 'ding'. " _ **Ooohh! I feel recharged! Thanks for that masosadist chick!"**_ He mocked as he rubs his hands again. " _ **Time for another shock!"**_

"As if I'll let you do that." Akeno frowned, moving ahead as she held her arms out, ready to strike the Ganma again. But this time, their currents only collided, making either one hit the other.

" _ **Haha! Not bad, devil girl. But who said you're the only one I'm targeting?"**_ The Tesla Ganma chuckled, aiming for Issei who just walked back in.

"Buchou, I'm back. What did I mi-"

" _ **You are gonna miss a shocking time!"**_ He laughed as he delivered a large electrical attack to Issei. The shock caused his own hair to stand as a skeleton was seen before it stopped as smoke rose from his head.

"Ow…" Issei got out before he fell back and passed out.

"Koneko, Akeno. Smoke screen! We need to go now!" Rias ordered.

"Hai!" They nodded as they used their attacks to create a cloud of smoke, blinding the Ganma. He covered his arms as he coughed until the smoke cleared to reveal them to be gone.

" _ **Oh well, gonna continue the plan to open the gate!"**_ The Tesla Ganma waved off as he noticed the device and the light bulb were gone. " _ **Hehe, guess he got the information of more electricity… I am gonna like where this is going."**_

* * *

"Ugh… just what was the deal with that Ganma?" Cody groaned out, as he finished adding the ointment onto the electrical burns he gained.

"You're telling me," Kiba muttered as he tries to push down the spiked up hair from the electricity. When he finally got it normal, he smiled until it spikes up again, making his shoulders slump.

"It's hard to tell what the abilities of each Ganma are." Rias said, pondering over it, "So we can never be truly sure what their abilities can become… only assume. But, judging from where he was, it's obvious he's after the Eyecon of Thomas Edison."

"Who?" Issei asked, only to receive a bonk from Koneko.

"Seriously Issei? That is like an elementary school lesson!" Cody sweatdropped. "He is the Inventor of the lightbulb."

"Oh… uh… right. I knew that." He said with an obvious lie. "So… what is that Ganma planning anyway? If he is so focused on an Eyecon then why didn't he act already?"

Now this caused a surprised look. "Come to think of it… Issei is actually right…" Cody muttered. "It would haves forced the Eyecon to show up but it didn't as if it was waiting for something else." He then began to go through his pockets before taking out Musashi's Eyecon, "Say, do you know why that is Musashi?"

" _ **You really want to know…?"**_

"Yeah, what is that Ganma planning?"

" _ **... that Ganma is trying to conduct enough power to open a gate."**_

"A Gate?" Rias repeated. "A gate to what?"

" _ **A Gate to summon not only the Damashii, but also some of their Ganma allies"**_

This made everyone look at the Eyecon with shock. To think this was it's intention. One Ganma is tough already, but with this Gate, who knows how many of them could exist and enter this world. It would become chaos and cause who knows what? Even worse is the Damashii that'll be corrupted by them.

"Buchou, should we contact your brother about this?" Akeno asked, realizing the grave situation.

"As much as this situation is dire….. I'm afraid I can't. He's busy with the other Demon Heads in a important business…." Rias sighed.

"What should we do then?" Issei asked.

"For now…. We rest up. We'll track that Ganma down once we've had enough rest. No school, so we'll be able to patrol with ease." Rias said.

"Alright," they all nodded before they all left and went back to their respective homes. When Cody made it to his home, he was left wondering how he will be able to stop that Ganma. The way he was showed he was using that scientist as a puppet, forcing him lies to make a gate for the Ganma and to corrupt the Damashiis. He didn't want the dark spirits to cause any chaos… especially since Aurora and April are here. He didn't want them to get hurt by the dark spirits.

* * *

Next day rolled around as Cody was making his was towards the clubhouse to plan out where the Ganma is, and even how to fix what it caused. Though, along the way, Issei decided to tag along with the blonde as they made their way to there, though the young blonde was somewhat keeping quiet, only to think of how to combat on this new Ganma.

"So…. are your sisters cute?" Issei asked, only to earn a glare from him, "What? I'm just curious. I promise, nothing will happen at all." He said, holding his hand on his heart, and the other one raised up as he made his 'promise' to him.

"For the last time no," Cody said with an irritated look.

"Please! I need to know if they're babes or not?" He pleaded.

A tick mark formed on Cody's head before he stops and turns around to look at Issei. "Alright let me set things straight." He raised one finger. "Firstly, my little sister is too young, that crosses the line to straight up pedophile!" He raised a second finger. "Secondly! My older sister isn't into guys like you!" He raised his third finger. "And third, you are to keep away from them!"

"Geesh.. Alright I get it…" Issei groaned, rubbing his ears, "So stingy…." He muttered that last bit.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" He barked.

"EEEP! I uh… I said that I'll meet you at the clubhouse!" He said before dashing off.

"Oh no! You are not avoiding my question!" He grabs Issei by the back of his collar as before he even tried to run. "Who do you think you are calling stingy when you are a pervert!?"

"Uh… Senpai…?" Issei got out, pointing ahead. As the older teen looked, he soon saw that near some bushes was an unconscious young girl. She had a nun outfit on her person, and long blonde hair and seemed to be the same age as Issei. She looked like she collapsed of dehydration.

Cody sighed softly, placing the teen down, "We'll talk about this later… Go get some water." He said, handing Issei some money for a few bottles. Cody then rushed over as he helped the young girl lean up against the tree, "Are you alright miss?" He asked her.

"I'm… okay," she responded as she looks around. "What happened…?"

"Well we found you unconscious from dehydration," Cody explained. "So we had to help you out."

"Senpai! I brought some water!" Issei called out, rushing back as he soon looked at the girl and blushed softly. He soon shook it off before handing it to the girl, "Here… take it easy and drink a bit."

Cody though, was a bit taken back by Issei's response. From this type, he should be all over her like a nosey dog. Maybe it's just to be nice to get closer, or…. Maybe he was genuine on being nice to her, regardless, he's keeping an eye out. "May I ask why you're wearing such heavy, heat drawing clothing on a hot day like this? And where did you come from, miss?" Cody asked her.

"Oh well I was with a priest since he was taking me to the church I have to move to…" she explained with an embarrassed look. "But I got lost along the way…"

"The church?" Cody blinked, "Hmm… I think I may have seen it. I can help direct you to it." Cody offered.

"It's not that far though, plus we can't leave someone who just collapsed of dehydration!" Issei added on, actually showing worry in his eyes a bit.

"I'll be fine but thank you so much for your kindness," The girl smiled already downing the first bottle with ease.

After a little bit they soon helped the nun, as they soon made their way towards the church. While it'll take a bit long to reach the ORC, at least they won't have a problem. Along the way, the two introduced themselves to her, as she in return gave her name. She was Asia Argento, as she came from Italy.

"So, Asia? What made you want to become a nun to the church?" Cody asked, wanting to know a bit more about her reasons.

"I always wanted to help people," she answered. "That and I have been sheltered in the church for a long time too…"

"Sorry if this seems rude, Asia. But that kinda sounds lonely… Didn't you have any friends or family?" Issei said to her. The nun shook her head, giving her answer. "O-Oh…. I'm sorry, I didn't know." He apologized.

"It's alright…" Asia reassured, "But… my reason is truly because it's all I know. I would like to know more about the world and others, but it can wait. My service to the church is more important."

"I see…" Cody noted. "But it is nice to hear that you are also motivated to help people. I think that is a good goal to have."

Asia smiled at them and giggled softly, "That means a lot to me, Cody. Both you and Issei are so kind! I would love to talk to you two again, sometime."

Issei's blush increased. "Y-Yeah that sounds like a good idea," He nodded with a stutter.

Cody noticed his and smirked, "That's sounds nice, Asia. Maybe you can hang out with Issei tomorrow? I heard it's going to be a nice weather for it." He noted.

"Ye-" The pervert stopped himself before glaring at Cody who had a grin on his face. "Hey!"

"That does sound like a nice offer," Asia smiled kindly.

"Then it's a date!" Cody grinned at Issei, giving him a look that showed him the clear message of 'Don't mess with my sisters' on it clearly.

"What's a date?" Asia tilted her head in confusion.

"It's where two people go out, do fun things, and more." Cody explained, but leaving out the 'couples' moments in it.

"Oh! That does sound like fun!" She beamed.

Cody glanced at Issei, giving him a smug grin that shows that it is what he deserves for trying to get him to meet his sisters. "Then it's a date." Cody chuckled as they continued to walk. Though after a bit, they soon reach one portion of the town that showed the church, "And there we are, Asia! You can just head along the straight path to it."

"Thank you so much, Cody. Issei," she thanked the two, letting out a kind smile. "I hope we can get along again tomorrow, Issei."

"Y-Yeah…"

Asia turned around before making her way to the church. Once she was gone from their sights, Issei glared at Cody. "You are so gonna get it. I'll return that favor! Just you wait!"

"Well, let that be a warning to stay away from my sisters. Plus, the only thing I can tell you'd do it try to make something up to make me leave my seat." He smirked before the two began to make their way to the ORC.

"That's not true!" He lied.

"Try me."

They glare at each other with intense stares, sparks could have formed upon the glare before they huffed as they enter the clubhouse. The moment they entered, they noticed that most of the lights were not properly working.

"Seems like this place is not working," Cody noted.

"The entire city has been having problems with the electricity recently," Rias sighed as Koneko tries to use the microwave but when the power went off for a moment, causing her to whine to herself.

"Think it's the Ganma and that scientist?" Cody questioned.

"Possibly…" Rias sighed.

"Maybe it's because of that little device that baldy was working on." This earned their attention, making him blink. "What? Was it something I said?"

Rias narrowed her eyes for a moment before looking at Koneko. "Koneko, do you remember what that Ganma said when you discovered its presence?"

"It said 'the electricity here isn't useful'…" she replied monotones as she tries to get the microwave to work.

Cody began to ponder before it hit him, "They're now at the power plant! Where else would he need to get that much electricity?"

"That explains the city suffering the blackouts…" Rias realized.

"If it is already gathering a lot of electricity…" Realization struck them like bricks. "It is trying to open the gate! We gotta find that professor!"

Hearing this made Rias stand up, "Minna, let us go track down this Ganma and help the man. If this dark spirit is using him like a puppet to open the gate, we cannot allow it."

Everyone nodded with agreement before Rias summoned a magic circle as everyone stepped onto it. Once everyone was gathered, they were transported to the one place it would take the man to.

The power plant.

* * *

The scientist continued to work on the project due to some new information that ran in his mind. He needed to give his invention a lot of power if it were to activate. "Alrighty… just a few more keys and it will be done!" He said with pride as he was unaware of the Tesla Ganma sitting on top of a generator as he laughed with glee.

" _ **That's it. Just a few more and boom! It will be magnificent for everyone to witness!"**_ He clapped.

Suddenly a red glow emerges near by, causing the scientist to turn and shield himself, in moments, Rias and her household soon appears, surprising him. "You need to stop this!" Cody cried out to the scientist, "You're making a huge mistake!"

"What do you mean? I am about to finish the project!" He argued as he pressed a few more button.

" _ **Hehehehe,"**_ The Ganma giggled as the man was about to press the last key.

 _ ***CLICK***_

The entire area began to surge with electricity as everyone had to avoid it. As they took cover, the scientist watched from his computer that showed live footage of the sky as dark energy was forming in the sky, forming a sinister purple eye that was closed.

"That isn't… a transfer device…"

" _ **HAHAHAHAHA! Baldy fell for it**_ **big** _ **time!"**_ It cackled as electricity was continuously hitting it to give it more power while the gate was appearing fully.

"Koneko! Smash the device, Akeno, try to absorb the electricity it's pouring out. We'll try to close this gate." Rias ordered.

" _ **Oh no you don't!"**_ The Ganma refuted as he produced a few Ganma Eyeclms. " _ **Shock time gentlemen!"**_ He tossed them as it produced the troopers.

"Issei and Kiba will take care of the small fries, Cody? You're gonna have to talk some sense with scientist." Rias said as the older blonde looks at the scientist who was in a down mood.

"I.. I thought it was suppose to work…" the man said in defeat.

"Can't you stop it!?"

"I-I can't. I am only a disappointment…"

The Spirit/Devil looks at him before grasping his shoulders. "Look, don't think you are a failure!" He shouted. "If anything you were only fooled! I know this isn't failure unless you can make a change!" The man slowly raised his head to Cody. "If anything do what Thomas Edison would have done! You would fix it and get it done for the people!"

The scientist looks at Cody with surprise before a glint was shown in the glasses. "You are right!" He nodded as he quickly sat on the chair and began to type away. As he does, a golden glow was forming on his head and on the lightbulb.

"Woah…. This is his connection to Edison's spirit…" Cody got out. A smile on his face as he walked over to the lightbulb, he then held his hand out as he drew the 'Eye' seal on it. It soon passed over as it soon turned into silver and yellow smoke.

What flew out was a metallic silver colored Damashii with yellow trimmings on its coat and piercing yellow eyes. On top of its head were antennae while its arms were like light bulbs before it clasped together to form the lightbulb.

" _ **Oh ho!"**_ The Ganma grinned as he shoved Cody aside. " _ **Play time for me! Whoo hoo!"**_ He leaps into the air as they all watched the Ganma and Damashii literally fuse together into a _giant_ Ganma. It had six legs that were surrounded by wires,acting as springs while its body had a collection of satellites dishes. It also looked like a ship as well.

"It can do that?!" Cody shouted out.

It hopped around as it unleashed a large surge of energy that was causing the rubble to fall onto the ground. "Everyone get out of here!" Rias advised as they all ran out of the building along with the scientist following.

The Ganma on the other hand was jumping place to place before landing on top of a large generator as it unleashed another surge of power, all of it going into the gate, causing the eye to slowly open.

"Not good! Yurusen! We kinda need your help out here!" Cody called out to the familiar as it appeared in a puff of smoke.

" _ **What's the problem now?"**_ Cody quickly points at the gate in the air. " _ **Oh… now that is a problem… it is opening the gate!"**_

"Anything you have that can stop something that big?"

" _ **Hmm… I might have one!"**_ He vanished.

"Did he ditch us!?" Issei gawked.

" _ **Raise the anchor!"**_ The voice of Yurusen shouted.

They raised their heads to see an albeit medium sized boat that had two reptilian legs floating to the Ganma as it knocked it off the tower.

"What is that!?"

" _ **It's my boat! Captain Ghost!"**_ Yurusen said from the bird view tower of the boat.

"Woah! Since when have you kept this from me? It could save me much more time in traveling!" Cody gawked.

" _ **My boat, my rules bub!"**_

"Ugh… whatever… Just how is this boat gonna help us?" Cody questioned.

Yurusen inhales for a moment before letting out a very loud whistle. They had to cover their ears, including Koneko due to her highly sensitive hearing of her Nekoshou trait. They soon heard an engine roaring as they look back to see a motorcycle that wasn't like the blue one Cody could summon. No, it was a black motorcycle that head the metal image of a horse on the front as it drove to Cody.

" _ **With this."**_ Yurusen said.

"Uh… how?" Cody questioned, taking a seat on the bike, still confused by this whole thing.

Yurusen facepalmed before the boat floated down to Cody as the motorcycle suddenly had a mind of its own as it forced Cody to drive to it. They all watched as the boat unfolded as the motorcycle did the same, combing it into a giant reptilian mount as it screeched.

"So cool!" Issei cried out happily.

"Odd… but if this gets the job done!" Cody said, summoning his belt as he held up the Eyecon, "Henshin!" He called out, placing it into the driver and pushing in the lever.

 _ **KAIGAN! SPECTER….**_

The blue damashii donned onto him, forming his armor as he pulled the hood down and gripped onto the giant lizard. It cried out as it charged ahead, jumping up at the Ganma and biting its leg before pulling it downward before slamming it onto the ground.

The large Ganma fired electrical cannons at it, causing the lizard to jump onto the sides of the buildings before tackling the Ganma away from them.

" _ **Oi! The gate!"**_ Yurusen pointed at the sky as they saw it was halfway opening. " _ **Pull on the lever four times and let it rip!"**_

Cody nodded, looking down at his belt as he gripped the lever as he pushed and pulled on it four times, activating what he needed to stop the gate above the sky.

 _ **DAI-KAIGAN!**_

 _ **SPECTER… OMEDAMA!**_

His belt glowed as what formed out was a giant, energy Specter Eyecon as it floated above him. Cody was a bit shocked before he soon jumped up after the energy Eyecon before he soon kicked it. It sparked off as it was soon sent flying into the gate, crashing through as it soon began to break down before disappearing completely.

"Heh…. that was interesting…" Cody chuckled, only to turn and be greeted by the Ganma's body, tackling the rider out of the sky, causing him to crash into the ground. The Ganma wasn't happy about what just happened. It aimed all cannons at Cody, each barrel charging up with electricity to the size of cannonballs.

"Uh oh…" Cody gulped.

But once fired, Akeno soon stepped in and took the blast in full. The young rider was worried until he soon saw a pleasured smirk on Akeno's face, "Oh my…. That was actually a painful shock…. Hehehe… I wonder how you fair with mine?" She asked, licking her lips.

The giant Ganma took a few steps forward, not even intimidated by her as it aimed its cannons at her, accepting her challenge. Akeno grinned holding up her hand as storm clouds began to form above her, she soon aimed at the giant Ganma as they both fired their electricity at one another, clashing from their sheer power as at first, they seemed even.

"Akeno!" Cody cried, worried before he felt a hand and turned to see Rias, as she shook her head at them.

"Don't worry…. Akeno has this. She'll be able to separate the Ganma and the Damashii with ease." Rias reassured. "There's a reason why she is nicknamed the Priestess of Thunder."

They all watched as the Ganma gathered more electricity to power it up before firing again. It soon began to push on Akeno's electricity, forcing it back. The Ganma seemed to 'smirk' at this before noticing that Akeno wasn't showing any sign of worry or fear…. Only a large grin on her face.

"This was fun… But you're still a thousands years too soon, if you think you can beat me with this." Akeno said, looking at the Ganma and gaining a sadistic grin. Her devil wings soon sprout out as a lighting strike came down on top of Akeno, as her electricity soon gained a boost, power through the Ganma's attack and striking it with such power, it actually separated the Ganma and the Edison Damashii.

The Damashii floated around as if it was flying around in freedom and glee.

"Edison!" Cody called out, catching its attention. "Please! Lend me your power!" The Damashii nodded, soon flying around as it soon flew towards Cody, entering his belt and making the 2nd Eyecon for him as he took hold of it.

" _ **T-That's mine! G-Give… Give it back!"**_ The Ganma growled, charging up for another electric attack as it shot the ground near the others.

Akeno tried to use her attack but the Ganma was quick as it shocked her with the most voltage that would have killed a normal human being. But for her, it was just simple pleasure for her.

" _ **You all think this ends here?! Not a chance! Humans are mere puppets for everyone! To be used for the gain of the other! Just like all of you factions! Using others to do all the work! You all are puppets, waiting to be used for their gain!"**_

"Big ego…." Koneko noted with her monotoned voice.

"Tell me about it… I'll shut make it up right now…." Cody said, holding up his new Eyecon before pressing it. The Ganma growled before charging ahead.

 _ **EYE!**_

 _ **BATCHIRIMIRO! BATCHIRIMIRO!**_

The Edison Damashii flew out and posed, its former self appearing behind it before it flew around Cody who then pushed the lever.

 _ **KAIGAN! EDISON!**_

 _ **EREKI! HIRAMEKI! HATSUMEI-O!**_

Upon reaching the rider, the Damashii placed itself onto Cody, causing a large burst of electricity, forcing the Ganma away as the faceplate this time, was a single yellow lightbulb as an electrical current passed between the antenna's. The belt glowed once more as the GanGanSaber flew into his hands, as he titled the hand down, and turned one part of the blade around, making it into its gun mode.

"Eureka!" He declared. "I just created a new rail-gun!" Cody joked. "Akeno! Use that Thunder attack to my armor! Trust me!"

Akeno smiled, nodding to him as the clouds form above them as it strike down on her hand. She then pointed it to their devil companion as she shot it at him. Upon striking him, it only was absorbed by his Damashii as the antenna begin to surge with electricity. He soon placed the gun on his belt as the Specter Seal forms behind him.

 _ **DAI-KAIGAN!**_

 _ **GAN ,GAN, MINA! GAN, GAN, MINA!**_

The electricity soon began to pour into the barrel of the gun, as did the seal as he aimed it at the Ganma, who was getting closer to him. Cody glared at it before pulling the trigger.

 _ **OMEGA SHOOT!**_

A large blast of electricity and energy shot out, covering the Ganma with all of that energy as it soon was covered by the blast, even making a large blast radius from the burst of energy from the gun before it died down, leaving only the Ganma there, as it's body began to disintegrate.

As it clutched its chest, it slowly looks at Cody. " _ **You really… think this is over…? Hehe… you don't know what is to come… just remember… we**_ **all** _ **are puppets…"**_ it said as it disintegrated with a few last words. " _ **Forgive me… Alan-sama…"**_

' _Huh? Alan? They're boss, maybe? And…. just what did he mean by that? How are we all 'puppets'?'_ Cody pondered in his thoughts, reverting back to normal as he sighed with relief and turned to the others. "Missions accomplished."

"It's a job well done," Rias smiled motherly.

"Hey Rias… about what it said… are we all really puppets for someone…?" He asked hesitantly.

"I wish I knew…." Rias frowned, "But I may have to ask my brother to look into this as well…. This doesn't suit well for me…"

"You mean this Alan person it mentioned?" Akeno asked.

"Yeah…. Something about that name seems familiar…" Rias said. "But for now… let's head back. Also, Akeno, you'll need to wipe his memory of this." She said, pointing to the scientist.

"Wait is it really necessary…?" Cody asked. "I know he wasn't meant to see but after what happened I think it is a chance for him to realize things of what he makes and for him. Like Edison did."

"We're only leaving out on what he saw, and replace it with some new memories."

"But… its not right…" Cody said.

"Cody… We're devils. We're not supposed to let them know. We can't let them know about this other world they're with."

" _ **The poor boy is right you know."**_ A new voice asked from his pocket. What flew out was none other than the Edison Damashii as it soon took humanoid form as well. He was wearing old style pants and a suit under the coat. Over his face was a metal mask with two glowing yellow eyes. " _ **The man certainly makes me proud. Truly one who knows my ideals."**_ He approaches the scientist who looks to be on the verge of fainting upon meeting Edison. " _ **How about this, Gremory. If Cody makes a contract with him, maybe I can help along as well. How's that sound? I'm sure Sonada here wouldn't mind keeping it a secret. Isn't that right, Sonada?"**_ Edison asked the scientist.

"O-Of course!" He beamed out.

"Uh.. really? That'll work?" Cody got out.

"If it's a contract, then yes… We won't have a problem." Rias nodded.

The young blonde sighed softly, "Alright… what's the contra-"

"Let me talk to Edison for a month!" He said, no hesitation on what he wanted.

Cody blinked a bit, surprised from the decision, "That's… it?"The man nodded quickly. "Uh… okay. Contract formed." He said, gaining a soft glow as the seal on his hand formed out an actual contract as the scientist wrote it down with ease.

"Then that's settled. We can head back home now." Rias smiled softly.

From afar, the young man from before and the benefactor watched the event. "Another task has failed…" Alan frowned slightly as he glanced at the benefactor. "You said it would have worked."

"I did not expect someone would be able to fight them off… Especially devils…" He said, surprised.

Alan watched the teens before snapping his fingers. "Inquisitor." He called forth. The pearl armored Ganma appeared next to him.

" _ **Yes, Alan-sama?"**_

"You mentioned how those three Devils fear the holy energy you obtained from that item, correct?" The Ganma nodded. "Then I want you to challenge them again and also… send them a message as well for their interference"

" _ **Of course, Alan-sama…. What is the message?"**_

Alan grinned. "Firstly harm the redhead and secondly, the message is this 'You have chosen the wrong battle.'"

" _ **Heh, as you wish, Alan-sama…"**_ The Ganma nodded before vanishing.

* * *

A/N: And with that, minna! Another Eyecon is obtained. ^^ Now, not all Eyecon hunting episodes will involve the same way as Ghost, so don't worry on that. Also, yeah I know this is somewhat out of order with the show, but I don't care. :P

Though, next Chap will not be what you all believe it will be. As in, the next Chap isn't the encounter with Freed or Asia being saved. That's the Chap after. Next chap will involve some... ruins and ancient treasure. Can't say more, but I'm sure many of you can figure out what this hint is? ;)

So until then, later minna!


	5. Chapter 5: New Danger! Save Asia!

_**EARLY A/N: PLEASE! READ THE BOTTOM OF EVERY CHAP ON EVERY STORY I MAKE. I ANSWER**_

 _ **QUESTIONS AND MORE DOWN THERE. SO PLEASE DON'T ASSUME I'M IGNORING YOU. THIS IS TO**_

 _ **MAKE SURE YOU READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTES SO I DON'T NEED TO REPEAT MYSELF EVERY CHAP IN**_

 _ **EVERY STORY.**_

* * *

Highschool DxD: Wrath Of The Blue Devil

* * *

Chapter 5: New Danger! Save Asia!

* * *

 _ **WARNING: I own none of these characters sides from my OC(s). All rights go to their respective owners and properties.**_

 _ **This is nothing more than, well a fanfic, a story made up by a fan for entertainment and knowledge.**_

 _ **Everything in this fic is not canon and is only meant to give the audience a new idea of the works of each of the franchises in this story.**_

 _ **So please support me, my work and have some fun. Now enjoy the story. ^w^**_

* * *

 _Within the Church, Asia was humming softly to herself. Earlier yesterday was fun as she met two very nice boys. It was hard for her to move around so much and barely make any connections or friends. But here? She felt like she could finally gain some companionships after such a long time. Even more so on meeting Issei again for this…. 'Date' as Cody called it. She never had one before yet she's somewhat excited for it._

" _I wonder what they have planned for?" She asked herself out loud, looking up to see the sun rising slowly, a faint smile on her face._

 _Meeting the two brought a nice change for once since she has never talked to anyone else in a long time ever since… that day._

" _Ohh.. What's this now?" Freed called out, earning her attention, "Slacking on the job, Asia?"_

" _O-Of course not Mister Fre-"_

 _ ***SLAP***_

" _Don't talk back to me, underling!" He shouted, as he soon gripped her wrist and lifted her up, "You are to obey, ME! You're lucky I have to put up with you, witch. Those who heal Devils are nothing more than witches!" He shouted at her, making her remind her of that day._

 _She flinched before lowering her head, nodding in understanding. "Y-Yes sir…"_

 _Freed glared at her before letting her go, making her drop onto the ground, "Good! Now come. I got another tip on a devil. And make sure you present yourself better! It's like taking care of a rat…" He said, walking away._

 _She slowly nodded in obedience, but deep down, she didn't like this… it bothered her a lot..._

 _In another location, somewhere in another realm, the new special Ganma, the Inquisitor Ganma from before was gathering a small group of Ganma to help out in the task the Prince assigned him on, involving the harm of a certain Devil. While the target is the young sister of one of the great Satans, it didn't bother them at all since the Realm is unreachable to the other Factions, praise the long forgotten Ganma Gods for that. Not to mention, the now titled general given a Gundari, a special type of Ganma that were once Dragons but died and their spirits corrupted into their army, thus twice the advantage._

 _But what drew them out today was a tip on one of these 'Sacred Gears' that the mortal realm possessed. And right now, they were planning a hunt to gain that item, but also study it. If they knew how it works, the easier it'll be to conquer that realm and then the other realms of Heaven and Hell. That being said, the Ganma soldiers were gathered in front of the new general since the task he done gave Alan the possession of a few Eyecons that he wanted thanks to the Benefactor of the tech to make it._

 _Since then, the Inquisitor Ganma was now a right hand man for Alan alongside the other one named Javel. Plus with his power, Devils would fear due to holy power he possessed._

" _ **Alright you Ganma grunts, I chosen you since we are going back to the other realm to get this… Sacred Gear. While it isn't an Eyecon, our Prince believes it can be helpful for us all. And so we are going to get it as well as injuring this… 'Gremory' girl."**_ _The Ganma explained. "_ _ **That being said, we will find them and get what we need. If so, the Gundari that Alan allowed me to summon will even the odds for us."**_ _They all grunted in agreement. "_ _ **Alright, let's go then."**_

 _The portal opened up as the horde's of Gama soon walked through, leaving their realm towards Earth to begin their task and one step closer to conquer the realms of all existence._

* * *

(Insert opening - Clattanoia - Overlord Op 1 - NateWantsToBattle Ver.)

* * *

The tune starts off with a few instrumentals as it turns into a passionate song.

 _ **(Can someone give me the answer? To my question, Where's my soul?)**_

As it plays, several Eyecon's fly down from the screen. Each one having a number until one that doesn't have a number stops at the center. The button gets pressed as we see it's Specter's faceplate in it as the title card appears.

 _ **(It's like a virus in my body while I'm dreaming)**_

The screen then cuts to Cody walking along the halls of Kuoh, looking down at his hands at his Eyecon, pressing the button on it.

 _ **(When I wake up all that's left of me are bones)**_

It then cuts to Xenovia training with her Excalibur pieces as she stops and looks up at the school looking straight at Cody.

 _ **(I'm in a panic! Get out hurry)**_

Several of the Luminary Eyecon's appear before each one is pressed before combining into the superior seal of the Eyecon's.

 _ **(Oh there are mysteries and many miseries)**_

The screen quickly shifts to an all-out war between Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels as they battle it out to take control over an soulless Eyecon.

 _ **(Dead or alive, I'm on the brink of self-destruction)**_

We then cut to The Occult Research Club as we see the rest of the group, enjoying their free time. As the camera passes through slowly.

 _ **(As I'm roaming from left to right to hell)**_

From Issei reading a dirty magazine, to Kiba polishing his sword, to Konkeo to chewing on a large gummy bear.

 _ **(An invitation to come disappear)**_

It then changes to Rias drinking some tea, to Akeno poking at the Ghost Gadgets, then to Asia who's combing Gasper's hair as he sits there, playing a game.

 _ **(We're dancing one, two, three steps on this dark stage)**_

Out from the window stood Azael as he kept watch over them all before a odd presence appears as everyone turns their heads towards it.

 _ **(Raise your flag, March on fight)**_

Out past Kuoh Academy marched not only thousands of Ganma, but also several hidden fallen angels, devils, and more as they all grin from ear to ear.

 _ **(Break your mask and show some pride)**_

Leading the charge was not only Necrom, but also several others high head enemies as they begin to approach the area.

 _ **(While this war just sends a shiver down my crooked spine)**_

Seeing this army made Rias and the rest of the club get ready for fight as their enemies begin to charge at them all.

 _ **(Wars and swords tears and blood)**_

Cody charges in as the Ghost Driver appears around his waist. As he does, Senin watches from afar as he frowns with disinterest, but a light above Cody makes him smile slightly.

 _ **(Feel my heart begin to race, As I laugh in this bloodbath we made)**_

As the gang charges in, Cody lifts up the Specter Eyecon as he presses the button before he quickly dons on the armor of the Blue Devil.

 _ **(Can someone give me the answer)**_

Cody is the first one to charge in, punching and striking at every enemy in his way as Necrom joins the fight.

 _ **(To my question, Where's my soul? Where's my heart?)**_

Rias along with the others power up as they unleashes either a blast of energy, a slash, or a powerful punch, sending them flying.

 _ **(Am I losing my own self?)**_

Above Necrom was the symbols of the Gammaizer's above him as each one turns into energy as they give it to Necrom as he charges in, full power.

 _ **(Don't you hesitate, Go this way)**_

And as they fight, Cody uses the Eyecon's of Nobunaga, Tutankhamun, and Houdini at first as their clash begins to change the area below them.

 _ **(I don't know, And I don't care)**_

But he then quickly changes them to the Rider Eyecon's of OOO, before it changes to The King Arthur Damashii then to the silhouette of Deep Specter, and the possible silhouette of an unknown form, but showed the infinity symbol behind him with a blue glow showed as it stands tall behind him.

 _ **(Tell me are you not entertained now?)**_

As their fight continues, images of the Ganma World, Hell, Heaven, and the Void appear as it seems that they'll be colliding together, causing panic.

 _ **(I'll just keep surviving, I just cannot hide it all)**_

As Cody gets backed into a corner, Xenovia helps him up as they stare down Necrom together before charging in.

 _ **(I am not to fall a victim, I'll continue living in this, Misery driven world)**_

Cody then jumps up to deliver a Rider Kick as Xenovia jumps up as she delivers a deadly slice as they come down on Necrom one last time before the screen fades into the title card.

* * *

Outside near one of the mall's, Cody stood there, leaning against the wall as he text his sisters where he was today, along with telling Rias about the plan. She did respond to make sure to be at the ORC by sundown, along with making sure Issei doesn't mess up. The young rider chuckled, responding to her and letting her know that he'll keep an eye on them.

"Now, to wait for the happy kids." He smirked. "Hey Yurusen."

A puff of smoke appeared on his shoulder, revealing Yurusen who was reading a newspaper of the news involving all the realms.

" **What is it now?"** He asked, flipping a page of the newspaper.

"Well, firstly, how are you able to read a newspaper that big?" Yurusen only looks at him with his one eye. "Forget I asked. Anyways, anything about that Inquisitor Ganma that we first encountered when we went against that Fallen Angel?"

The small ghost looks at his newspaper and continues to read, " **From what I sensed, it was fused with a holy item. It is possible for Ganam to fuse with certain objects after all. Take for example that Tesla Ganma or the Katana Ganma. So in the end, it possessed a holy item and there's no doubt they will go beyond that like for example… possess a Excalibur Fragment or an item related to the original Lucifer. Heck I have seen them possess the power of certain individuals just by draining a partial amount of the power it chooses."**

"So… long story short, he comes back, we could die this time." He added on.

" **Just you. Despite the stupid Familiar Contract that redhead girl mentioned, I still go on since I am originally a leader of the spirits back on the island."**

The young rider sighed, "Well, let's hope it'll be eons before he does return…" He soon looked at his two Eyecons, "I'm not sure how I could handle him…."

" **Just stay away from him until you get the right opportunity. I have seen other people beat great beings. I even remember stories of one human guy with the help of three others beat some great god of darkness. And they were mere humans with a special power."**

"Just how fake are these stories you think of?" Cody rolled his eyes.

" **Not fake. Sennin told me about it."**

"Yeah, yeah. And I'm the tooth-fairy." He joked.

" **It's the truth."** Yurusen flipped another page before pulling it close. " **Ooh, more updates of the other Rider!"**

"Huh? Other Rider?"

" **The one who defeated the great god of darkness, he was a Kamen Rider. If I recall, the first one to be known."** Yurusen explained as he read the article of the sightings of the 'Rider'.

"Ugh… I don't have time for your antics, Yurusen…" Cody groaned, as he notices Issei walking over, "Hey there, dragon boy. Ready for your date with Asia?" He teased.

"Shut it," Issei grumbled. "It is your fault."

"Hey, only helping out." He chuckled, "Sides, could you really deny her this moment? She's a sweet girl."

Issei sighed, "Fine…"

"And speaking of the girl…" Cody smirked, pointing behind him as Asia walked over to them, a smile on her face. "Hey there, Asia." He greeted the nun.

"Hello Cody, Hello Issei," The young blonde smiled kindly at the two.

"Ready for your date with Issei? I heard he's gonna treat you to everything in this mall." Cody said, smirking at the young brunette.

"R-Really? Thank you so much for your kindness, Issei." Asia smiled sweetly at him.

Issei became flustered as Cody nudged him with a smirk, only for the latter to punch his arm. "Um… let's just go…" He said, not realizing he took her hand as they began to walk into the mall.

"S-So where are we going to first, Issei?" Asia asked, a bit taken back upon him easily taking her hand.

"Um… well… maybe an arcade?" He responded, unsure how to proceed. True, there was Yuuma- He soon flinched, his head lowering as he still remembers that. How he actually fell in love, but it was nothing more than some trick.

"Issei, are you alright?" Asia asked.

"Huh? Y-Yeah.. I'm fine…" He reassured, but obviously wasn't alright.

"Issei…" Asia frowned slightly.

"I'm fine… come on… let's just get to the arcade…." Issei said, leading the way.

* * *

Across the way, Cody frowned softly, "Guess he's still broken up over that…" He muttered, "At least he's still alive in all of this matter." He soon began to walk around until he laid his eyes on what looked to be a contest. The prize was a unique, blue motorcycle with chains on it, and in very good condition. "Oh…. now that's a gal I'd like…"

" **That's because it is yours numbskull."** Yurusen deadpanned.

"Wait, what?"

Yurusen facepalm before floating over to it and grabs something before presenting it to him. " **The Great Sage decided to make sure you are equipped. While Ghost Striker is useful, you will need a backup vehicle as well and so, the Machine Hoodie is here."**

"So, how is it here for a contest?" He questioned.

" **Oh, because Sennin thought it would be good to show off but don't know why."**

"So…. am I able to just take it, or do I need to win this contest here?"

" **Read the letter,"** He gestured to the envelope. Cody opens it before opening it, and began to read it.

"'To Specter, the Machine Hoodie will be useful for your journey against the Ganma despite having Ghost Striker. The motorcycle itself has a hidden secret but you will have to learn that on your own. Good luck. P.S for Yurusen, don't forget to inform Specter about the chance of meeting a future ally soon.' Wait, what does he mean by that?" Cody questioned.

" **Hey Great Sage knows all. He can tell a few things that can happen."** Yurusen shurgged.

Cody smiled softly as he walked over to the 'Machine Hoodie' as he hopped on and revved the engine a bit, "Ohh… now that's a pur I like." He smirked, "I think I'm gonna take this out for a spin before coming back to check on the kiddies."

Yurusen rolled his eye with an irritated sigh, " **Just focus on what you have to do since the Eyecons are still hidden or in hiding since a few are known to to explore the town."**

"Yeah, yeah. But doesn't mean I can't enjoy this." He smiled, taking one of the helmets near him, that had a black cover, and blue flames with two yellow horns on it. He placed it on as he revved the engine before taking off slowly first, making sure not to hit anyone, before reaching outside and already racing off through the city. "Ohhh, baby! This thing is glorious!"

" **Hey, hey, you should slow down on this thing. I know you are enjoying this but you know this town has laws. What would happen if your big sister hears you have been speeding? If I know anything, the older ones always scold the younger sibling for doing stuff like this."**

Cody flinched, realizing the small ghost had a point If anything, he rather not get scolded by Aurora knowing her. So he chose to slow down the bike to follow what right thing.

"Man… I really wanted to push this beauty to the limit…" He pouted.

" **Tough luck for you."**

Cody huffed as he kept driving, still enjoying the ride. "Yurusen?" He called out to the spirit, "Why… do Eyecons even exist? What were their purpose?"

" **What else? To make a wish to a special individual. Eyecons are known to make a difference to the world of the supernatural. They have been around through time, the souls of great people ending up into those items, eventually becoming sentient and alive."** Yurusen explained, " **They serve a purpose."**

"But…. who created them?" He asked, as Yurusen was about to reply, but soon was unable to answer, "You don't even know?"

" **The only one who knows is the Great Sage. he wouldn't tell me at all, only what they do."**

"I call that even he doesn't know…" Cody frowned, earning a slap by the spirit.

" **Don't question the great Sage, Cody! He is the reason why you possess the Ghost Driver. The reason why the Island of Spirits was created. Heck, he is the reason why you were given a chance to be fully human again!"** Yurusen scolded. " **If anything, the redheaded girl doesn't know nothing about them either! She barely knows what else they can do. Being all noble and all that crap, I have seen Devils abuse their power, even the stupid Evil Piece stuff. And believe me, it is not pretty."**

"Rias wouldn't do that."

" **So? That doesn't mean she has reasons. She knew Issei was picked off by the Fallen Angel. She was the reason why you encountered that Ganma and died. If anything, they are picky, they choose people because of their power."**

"And what about this 'great sage'?" He questioned, "How do you know he's not using me as a test subject?" He questioned the spirit.

" **I know the great sage for a long time before you were even born!"**

"But you don't know everything of him…"

" **That's because no one else is suppose to know what the Eyecons can do or the Great Eye!"**

"Except the sage…." He frowned before blinking, "Wait… 'Great Eye'?" He asked, as the spirit flinched from knowing what he just said.

Yurusen covered his mouth, realizing he just mentioned the Great Being. "So you are hiding something!" Yurusen looked left and right before leaning close to Cody. " **Look, the reason why is because all the Factions are not aware of The Great Eye except the Ganma. Imagine what would happen if the Great Eye ever gets controlled by other factions? Cody, the Great Eye is the reason why the Eyecons exist. It believes every spirits deserved a chance to be alive again or not."**

"So… it's like the energy that helped make all life here?" He stated.

" **Yes, almost like God but a whole other being who grants you the wish. It can make the impossible, possible, even bringing back life."**

"So that's why I need the Eyecons… it only answers those who possess all 15 of them." Yurusen nodded. "It's like a security key but only responds to… which Eyecons though?

" **Now you're getting it."** Yurusen grinned. " **As for the Eyecons, it is the first 15 Luminaries that the Great Eye answers to."**

Cody lowered his head, pondering over this information before a new idea set in, "So… why do the Ganma's want it?"

" **Rumors had it, the Great Eye is known to have…"** Yurusen looks around then looks at Cody but knowing he wants to make sure no one hears it, he wrote it on a paper and shows it to Cody who looks at it.

' _The Ultimate Eyecon'_

"You're kidding… right?" Yurusen was quiet. "Wow… so if someone gets… that, it could-"

" **Become the most powerful being in the entire world, to all Factions. The key to becoming a god. Now you know why no one can know about this. The red-haired girl or anyone else cannot know this either. Only you, myself, and Sennin.** _ **Never**_ **tell anyone, got it?"**

Cody thought it through, and could tell that even Rias would rather have the knowledge be set to bare minimum than a select few. "Alright…. I'll keep it under wraps." He agreed.

" **Good, just keep this between us and no one else."**

"Gotcha. No one else but you, me, and the Great Sage." Cody nodded. "But one question I got to ask."

" **What?"**

"Did Rias really let Issei die by the Fallen Angel because of the Sacred Gear he has…?"

" **Kid, she just simply waited for the right opportunity knowing how Issei is. She knew he was with the Fallen Angel and didn't do nothing to stop it from continuing. It's how all Devils are. It's in their blood, nice or not."**

"I….. I see…." He frowned, nodding softly.

" **Word of advice, don't trust her completely. She may have brought you back, but you have to realize it comes at a price. I know you owe her for saving you but it isn't right. So once we get you human again with that wish, I suggest you keep away from her."**

"I'll…. Keep it in mind…" He responded. If Yurusen said was right… he had to keep an eye on Rias. Yes she did bring him back but even he wants to be human again. And hearing that Rias allowed Issei to die by that Fallen Angel… it didn't feel right at all.

* * *

As the sun begins to set, Issei and Asia were making their way out. Both of them had faces of enjoyment on them, as they smiled brightly. "I didn't know such things could happen on this… 'date'. Thank you a lot, Issei for this wonderful time."

"I-It's no problem, really" Issei rubbed the back of his neck.

"Still, you've done a lot for me already. I wish there's something I can do to repay you…." Asia said, pondering what to do.

"You don't have to do anything, Asia," Issei waved off. "It's the least I can do." He smiled as they continued to walk until the young teen slipped on some discarded ice cream, making him fall onto some broken glass near by, cutting into him.

"Oh my, Issei!" Asia called out, kneeling down to him, "Are you alright? Oh no, you're injured!" She hovered her hand over his wound as Issei began to witness it glow, the wound he has miraculously healing. "There, you're better now." she smiled.

"Wow… what was that?" Issei asked in awe.

"Oh um… I-I have an ability to heal others… It's a gift that God gave to me." She informed.

"Really?" Asia nodded before lowering her head. "Well I think it's awesome!"

"Y-You really think so?" She asked.

"Yeah!"

"O-Oh… um… thank you Issei…" She said with a soft blush on her face from the complement, "No...body has ever once thought of that about me…. Only to claim I'm a witch…."

"Eh? You are not one," Issei shook his head. "You are a very nice girl. If anything you are helping people, isn't that what counts?"

"Issei…"

"It doesn't matter if you were called some witch, you were only helping the person. So what if they think they do, you have an ability to help others."

"Issei…." Asia soon smiled, wiping some tears away from her face, "Thank you, so much…."

"Well! Isn't this a cute sight?" Cody called out to them on his new bike, chuckling. "How was the date you two?"

Issei blushed as he looks away while Asia smiled, "It was a nice time. Issei really is a nice person."

"Glad to hear it." He smiled, "Well, hop on, you two. I can take you back to wherever you're staying at Asia." Cody offered, spite the blonde girl shaking her head at his generous offer.

"It's okay, I can go on my own but thank you."

"Well…. Alright then, Asia. Stay safe." Cody said to her. She bowed before giving a smile and walks away, the two watching her leave. "She's a good friend." The young rider commented.

"Yeah…" Issei nodded.

"Well, we best head to the ORC. Rias is waiting for us." Cody informed him.

"R-Right…" Issei nodded before following Cody back to the ORC.

* * *

"Glad you two could make it." Rias smiled softly at the two boys who entered.

"Had to pick up Issei from his date," Cody jabbed his thumb, pointing at the pervert.

"Oi!" issei glared.

"He's a pervert…" Koneko said in a monotone.

"Ara? What kind of girl did Issei go out with?" Akeno asked.

"Some nun from what I recall," Cody shrugged, but Rias flinched slightly upon this.

"A nun?" Rias's eyes widen, "Was she with anyone else?"

"No, why?"

"Usually when a Nun a is near, so is an exorcist…. Someone who's sent by the church to kill Devils." Rias informed.

"W-What?" Issei uttered. "Asia never said anything about that!"

"None of us were aware that a nun even entered this area." Rias informed, "Wonder why there is one here, though?"

"Beats me, Asia only told she was suppose to go to some church on the hill," Cody explained.

"Hmm… this is very troublesome…. For now, just go on with your duties today. We'll figure about this nun later. So, Cody. Issei. You'll be on the same contract mission for today." Rias informed them.

"But… what about Asia?" Issei asked.

"For now, forget about her."

"What? Forget about her, but she's our friend," Cody said. "Asia wouldn't harm anyone."

"I'm sorry Cody, Issei, but it is for your own good," Rias closed her eyes.

Yurusen floated next to Cody as he leaned close, " **Told ya. You think I was lying now about her?"**

"There has to be a reason." He whispered back.

" **I do know that the church in the hill is abandoned for 30 years."** He whispered back. " **Now tell me, why would a nun go to an abandoned church in the hill?"**

"Maybe…. She's homeless?"

" **Seriously? Didn't she tell you and Issei she had to go there because of an 'exorcist' was going to meet her there when there isn't any mention of it?"**

"Just butt out of this, Yurusen!" He growled at the spirit, not willing to hear it.

Yurusen sighed, " **Don't say I didn't warn ya for her safety, Cody. There is a thing to being a Rider: Sometimes, lives can be lost in the midst of their journey… you just have a choice to make."** He vanished in a puff of smoke. ' _ **After all, Devils are Devils, whether they are nice or not.'**_

Cody frowned, as he turned towards the door, "Come on, Issei…. Let's get this night over with…." He said to the teen.

"R-Right…" Issei nodded before in a down mood and followed the blonde out of the clubroom.

The two devils soon head out towards the location. Apparently, a male summoned them for this task for today, and he wanted to discuss the contract in person, than through either the seal or a familiar. So now, they were heading out there, towards his house, which seemed to be very far out there.

"Man… this dude really needs to move in closer to the city… Why live out here so far away?" Issei frowned.

"It's because he probably hates the city life, and likes being in the suburban areas or one where it's peaceful and less noisy." Cody explained.

"I guess you have a point…" the brunette agreed, rubbing his neck.

"Right. So, let's just get this over with…. Something just feels off…" Cody said, a worried look on his face.

The young rider revved more as they soon arrived at the house. Faint lights were on, and oddly enough nobody answered the door. Cody's brow raised as he knocked and rang the bell a few times before there was no answer.

"Odd…" He soon turned the to brunette, "You stay here just in case he answers the door. I'll check the back."

"Come to think if it, it doesn't feel right." Issei looks at the house. "Lets check it out."

"No, you stay here just in case he comes to the door. You're still getting use to your Sacred Gear, and it's not strong enough should something come up." Cody ordered, "So, stay here and I'll be back in a moment."

Issei nodded while Cody enters the house carefully, "Hello? Is anyone home?" He called out.

The was no response as he only sees the dim lights in the distance of what appeared to be the living room. Worry grew over him as he uses one of his powers he obtained by dying, as he turned invisible. He soon walked over towards the lights, only for his eyes to widen along with his stomach churning. There on the floor was the man that summoned them, dead and mutilated like a pinata.

"W-What in the world?" He got out, but upon getting closer, a faint light underneath him glowed as electricity shot up. He soon screamed in pain, before he dropped to the ground, numb and unable to move.

"Ohhh~! We got a bite!" A voice cackled out. What came out of the corner was a middle aged man, with medium long grey hair, and a priest outfit. "Oh, not only a spirit, but a devil? Quite the combination."

"Who…. are you? What…. Happened to him?" Cody questioned, demanding an answer spite him having a hard time moving.

"Got what he deserves for working with a Devil." The man replied.

"You… You took an innocent life!" Cody growled, about to try and get up, only for the odd man to kick him back down.

"Gotta try better than that!" He laughed as he kicks Cody once more. "Say, Asia! Get over here now!"

Cody's eyes widen upon hearing that, ' _W-Wait…. Asia?'_ He questioned in his thoughts.

He saw the young nun slowly peeking from hiding before taking notice of Cody. "C-Cody?" She recognized.

"Why…. Why are you here, Asia? With this, lunatic?" He questioned, only to receive the heel of the priest.

"B-Because he is an exorcist…" she answered nervously.

"Wait… exorcist?" Cody got out, looking up at the priest. "The dude isn't one! He is crazy!"

"Oh, that hurt! And here I thought we could play a bit…." The Priest smirked, drawing out a blade of light before stabbing it into the shoulder of the young devil. "But if you insist, I'll easily start the exorcism now."

Cody gritted his teeth in pain until a familiar fist punched the 'exorcist' away as the blonde saw that it was Issei. "Issei? I thought I told you to stay-"

"That weird little ghost Yurusen saw what happened so I had to do what was right!" Issei argued.

"That's not the point! Get out of here! This guy's an exorcist, the thing Rias warned us about!" Cody shouted to him.

"Look, I am not going to leave-" he then noticed Asia. "Asia?"

"I-Issei? You're… a devil as well?" Asia questioned, looking away softly.

The young brunette turned away before looking back, "I-I am…. But…. I'm not the type of devils you hear in stories. Yes, I make contracts, but so far, each one I've had was a simple hang out or chat! Nothing dangerous or deadly!" He said, only for the priest to slash at the teen, causing him to wail in pain.

"Issei!" Cody and Asia called out.

"Don't listen to them, Asia! They're devils! Nothing more than creations of the fallen angel, Lucifer! They're only here to distract you!" The priest said to her.

"B-But they are not like the Devils I heard about Freed…"

"AH! But that's how they get ya, Asia!" Freed said, "Think about it. In this modern age, it's too hard to try what you heard about to get past people's defenses. They have to be clever. After all… They were summoned by this, bug!" He grinned, stepping on the decapitated head of the man who tried to summon them, cracking it and splattering what was left onto the floor.

Cody growled at this sight, "Don't you dare bring his lost, innocent life into this! Nor Asia!" He shouted out, glaring at the priest. "You're nothing more than a monster at this point…."

"Well, putting down lost souls and degenerate devils is part of my job…." Freed answered, drawing out a gun as well along with his sword. "And nobody is better at it then me. So you devils, best do your praying to your sinful Lucifer. Cause I'm going to be the one to send you right back to him."

"Leave him alone!" Issei shouted, rushing at the priest, only for him to side steps, and slash his back.

"Aw, too slow! Guess you two really are the runts of the litter, huh?" Freed scoffed. "But doesn't matter, at least this will be over quick! Well.. once I'm done skinning you that is!" He grinned at the brunette.

"Please stop!" Asia shouted, standing between the two with her arms out, "Please…. Can't we just spar them? I mean… they're not bad people…."

"Ugh… Why do I always get the newbies?" He groaned, "Look, this is our job! People who have been bewitched by the devil, and those who follow under Lucifer, are nothing more than things we need to remove."

"But, I met them… I know they aren't bad people…" Asia lowered her head.

"Asia, do you forget the contract we have with the fallen angels? You can't afford to even be near them. After all, with that power of yours able to heal even fallen angels and devils, they'll be after you like a hound to a rabbit." Freed reminded, "Or have you truly forgotten that already?"

"No…. I haven't forgotten…" She shook her head before looking up at him, "But… I don't care! They're my friends!"

"Asia…" Issei got out.

"Are….. you blind?!" Freed got out, striking Asia and knocking her to the ground, "Do you have maggots growing inside that dimwitted head of yours?" He questioned, picking her up by her neck, "Our Fallen Angel friends told me not to hurt you, but you're just pissing me off! They only said to make sure you stay alive. But now, I want to see how far I can go with my blade!" He grinned at her.

"B-But…. I thought-"

"What? That the church really assigned you to me? Asia, you poor girl… They casted you away and let you to die." Freed informed her, "I only made up that story so that the Fallen Angels can reward me with some nice gold they offered in exchange."

"So you aren't an exorcist!" Cody gritted his teeth. "You are just some murderer that's what!"

"So what? Killing your kind and those who help you are nothing more than bugs that I need to step on!" Freed spat out, turning to Asia, "But at least I can have some fun before the Fallen Angels get here…" He said, drooling before he was about to reach out until a hand stopped him, he only turned back to see blue and black aura pouring out of the young blonde's body.

"Don't you dare touch her…." Cody said with venom in his voice.

"And what are you going to do ab-" Cody interrupted him by punching him on the face.

"I'm going to break you, that's what!" He shouted out, drawing out his GanGanSaber, ready to duel. "Just be glad I'm holding enough control back, otherwise you'll see the Wrath of The Blue Devil!"

"Grr! Lousy punk, I'll make you regret that!" Freed shouted, but before he could dare reach them, the Gremory Family seal forms in front of Cody, as what flew out was none other than…. Kiba?

"Hey you two. Hope we didn't keep you waiting." Kiba smiled. As Koneko popped out next then Akeno.

"Oh my… this is quite a mess you two boys gotten yourself into…." Akeno commented.

"Oh, now we're talking here!" Freed grinned, showing he was in more of enjoyment than fear.

"To think… I was worried about you two being on your own…" Rias's voice called out as she appeared last from the seal as it disappeared, "I regret more sending you two along without my familiar to back you up…."

"Rias…" Cody gulped.

"It'll be alright you two… I'm here…." Rias said, kneeling down to the angered blonde and injured brunette.

"Well, look who finally crawled out the pits of hell. The queen bitch herself." Freed commented.

"Rias…. I'm… I'm sorry I let you down again…. Only to rely on you to save me…." Issei lowered his head.

"Issei… Both you and Cody have done wonderfully…" Rias complimented, earning their attention as she had a worried look on her face, "You two have been hurt already, and have done so much. If anyone should be sorry, it's me. I basically sent you two to the hands of this madman…. I promise I won't let that happen again…"

"Thanks Rias," Cody thanked.

"Ugh…. gag me with a spoon…" Freed groaned.

"I also cannot forgive someone who hurt my household. Nor someone who harms the weak and punishes them…. Especially one who's more a devil than the rest of us.." Rias glared at the priest, "And for that, you will suffer…" She said, as her red aura began to pour out for a moment before stopping.

"R-Rias?" Issei got out.

Cody frowned, "We got company…"

Koneko nodded, "Fallen Angels…"

"Ding, ding, ding! Correct, runt devil! And I hope you're hungry? Cause a ray of these Fallen Angel's arrows are about to hit us! Or… more likely, you all." Freed said, before picking up Asia and holding her, "As for us, we have a schedule to keep. The Fallen Angel's being here means the ritual is complete, thus meaning she needs to come with me as well."

"Let her go!" Issei demanded.

"Akeno, get ready to jump…" Rias ordered, as the Queen nods, making a seal as it formed around them. Issei was about to race to Asia until Koneko held him back.

"What are you doing!? We have to save Asia!" Cody questioned Koneko.

"We have to get out of here…." Rias informed him. "And since only members of the family can use this jump, we can't take her with us."

"But-!" Issei argued.

"I'm sorry…. But we'll have to leave her…." Rias turned away as the seal activated and made the jump.

* * *

The group was brought back to the ORC as Cody took a few steps back and look at Rias. "Rias, we just can't sit here and let Asia get harmed by them!"

"I know. Right now though, you two need your wounds treated." Rias said, Akeno already on it with the first-aid.

"But Asia needs our help!" Issei argued. "If you cared as what you said, then why leave her behind?"

"Because, if we stayed, she would've died with us." Rias informed.

" **So a life for a life is all that matters to you?"** Yurusen appeared on top of Cody's head.

"Of course not. I'm no hypocrite." Rias turned to the spirit, "Upon colliding with Kiba, he placed my familiar onto Asia. We can track her and stop whatever the Fallen Angels have planned." She explained to them.

" **Yeah and waste time for a life to be lost? You do know what happens when a Sacred Gear is removed."**

Rias glared at the spirit, making it flinch, "Yes.. I do. But with this ritual, it'll take them more time to complete it, than the treatment of my Pawns. Once healed, we'll head there in a split second."

" _ **And what? Eventually find out she is gone?"**_ Yurusen questioned before looking at Cody. " _ **Now you know why I warned you about Devils. Kind or not, it's in their blood."**_

"We maybe devils…." Rias said softly clenching her fist, "But we're not the same… I see the humans being able to live happy lives… Able to live them through all the hardships and achievements. Able to persevere through it all and come out strong…" She turned to Issei and Cody, "I Envy them…. And one reason why I made sure the Gremory Household, is the same as what you humans can achieve by reaming by the sides of those you love…. I don't want your friend to die either, and I rather see her live her live in bliss, than have it stolen away."

"Rias…." Cody got out, surprised to hear she Envied humans, though as he stares a faint light blue flash emits from his eyes for a brief moment.

Yurusen rubbed his only eye, " **So that is what I see… you are one of** _ **those**_ **Devils."**

"Excuse me?"

"" **I take it you really are from some high class family, you were practically given everything on a silver platter."**

"Th-That's not true…"

" **Is it? From what I can see, no pun intended, you were given what you always want. Many things and you wanted to have more. I now realize why you chose each member of your Peerage. It's not because you wanted to save it was also because you saw the potential and you wanted it for yourself."**

"No…. I didn't do that to have them to myself. I gave them their choices… Issei and Cody though, their lives were taken, and I didn't want them to lose that chance again…" She turned away, holding her ears closed.

" **Cody would have gotten a chance with the Eyecon but you only made it worse."** Yurusen confronted.

"I gave him his life back to help him."

" **And the Eyecons would have done the same thing. Like I said it's in your blood. A Devil is always a Devil."**

"Yurusen, that's enough!" Cody shouted at the spirit.

"No Cody… he… he is right…" Rias lowered her head in defeat.

The young rider turned to her, "Rias?" He got out, surprised to see her like this.

"The Eyecon would have given you back your life… I always got everything on a silver platter because of my family…" she admitted. "I have only made things worse for you because of bringing you back as a Devil… I am what he said. Everything he said…"

Cody was surprised to hear this, as well as the others. But what changed was when the young blonde walked over and hugged her, "Rias…. I don't blame you at all for what happened…. I…. I maybe a devil now… But you did give me my life back…. At least with this, I don't have a time limit. And… I thank you for that… Thank you for saving me…"

Rias still remained silent but she glanced at the small spirit who was now reading a book that Sennin gave him, simply ignoring the stare that were on him.

"Thank you Cody…" Rias responded, as the teen parted. Though they both could feel the glare and jealousy of what happened from the young brunette.

"If… you excuse me I… just need time to myself…" she turned around and left the room and when she did left, all the members of her Peerage member look at Yurusen.

" _ **H-Hey! I'm only telling the truth!"**_

"And you know what we humans say about that? A Harsh truth, can be worse than a easy lie…" Cody crossed his arms as the others nodded.

" _ **What I said is all true. Deal with it and accept the facts."**_

"So.. what do we do now?" Issei asked.

"For now… We patch you and Cody up. Rias needs to rest and think over things, since only she can track her familiar." Akeno informed.

"Right…." Cody nods, already getting his injuries worked on. As he tends to the injuries, he looks at Yurusen. "Did… you really have to say all that stuff to Rias, Yurusen…?"

" _ **Hey lying is easy but telling the truth brings a light to all things living."**_

"Doesn't make it right when someone does try to change themselves spite what they are…"

" **Its what we** _ **all**_ **are Cody,"** Yurusen reminded. " _ **Whether they are spirit, plant, etc. You fully can't change to what they are in origin. You people started as beings who live and thrive and**_ **still** _ **continue that to this day because it is who you all are. Same goes for the plants. They grow until they have to accept the day to wilt away. And so, the same goes for the other supernatural beings."**_

"True…. But even if we have that in our dna, that doesn't mean we can't strive to change and break the status quo…." He noted.

" **Yeah but you still have to uphold of who you are as well. Isn't that right?"** Cody lowered his head, the small spirit having a very good point. " **That's what I thought. Now if you excuse me, why you lot are just gonna be lazing around to get yourselves healed up instead of immediately rescuing the blonde,** _ **I'm**_ **gonna see if there is anything about that nun and that Sacred Gear of hers at the church since it will attract attention from the Ganma. Toodles."** He vanished in a puff of smoke, going off to find the nun first.

"Man….. I so wanna punch that thing in it's stupid eye!" Issei huffed.

"You and I both…" Cody muttered. "But.. I had to agree with what he said about us…"

"You can't be serious, Senpai!"

"Lies are worse than the truth. Just lying will continue to consume you until the day you fully regret it," Cody argued. "Yes I didn't like how Yurusen said all that but he was saying stuff that is all true to reality. I mean we all are who we are. While we do try to change, we still are what we are. Be it humans or Devils. We can't completely change what we are… and it honestly hurts when you finally realize it..."

"Yes… But we can always still strive forward and accept what we are and what we want to be." Rias said, walking back out to the others.

Cody kept quiet, glancing at the book Yurusen left behind. He just felt so conflicted to this. Yurusen is right but at the same time he also trust Rias… Yurusen was the reason how he can find a way to be human again while Rias made him a Devil. But in the end he will become human due to the wish once he gathers the first 15 Eyecons.

"Cody, Issei. Let's get your friend back. And in one piece." Rias smiled at them softly.

* * *

Yurusen was perched on a branch, using a telescope he got out of his cape, looking at the church then noticing some Ganma scurrying around as they were becoming prepared. " _ **Wow… this is really gonna be a big fight…"**_ he noted, looking from afar. He turned it to view closer through the window, seeing a small glimpse of figures inside. " **And** _**it's gonna get bad… I hope it doesn't get worse than it is…**_ " he placed it in his cape and floated into the ground to sneak in.

Down inside the church, the familiar Inquisitor Ganma soon approached none other than Fallen Angel that posed as Yuuma, the one who killed Issei, " _ **So…. this is the human girl you talked about? The one with this unique 'Sacred Gear'?"**_ Inquisitor questioned. While they mistook him as a fellow 'exorcist', due to his looks his group was getting prepared to attack from the darkness.

"Yes…. It's very unique. Able to heal any injury, even the most severe." She acknowledged.

" _ **Any injury you say?"**_ This piqued his interest further.

"Except, decapitation. But, even if you lose your heart, it can heal it." She explained.

"P-Please…. I… didn't do anything…" Asia pleaded.

The Inquisitor Ganma in disguise glanced at the girl then at the fallen Angel. " _ **What do you even plan with this girl's Sacred Gear?"**_

"Why, to make myself practically immortal." She grinned.

" _ **For yourself you say?"**_ Inquisitor questioned.

"That's correct."

" _ **I do apologize but…"**_ Ganma footsoldiers appeared, surprising Raynare. " _ **She will be ours for the taking."**_

"You… betrayed us?!" She growled.

" **I'm not a human exorcist you mistaken me to be. I am a Ganma fused with a Sacred holy item. And second general for Prince Alan of the Ganma Order."**

"E-Even if you kill us, only we know the way to remove the Sacred Gear!"

" _ **Extract isn't a matter for us. We Ganma can take the souls and make humans become our own. She will be an excellent use for the Order."**_ It pointed at them. " _ **Grab the nun and leave no survivors."**_

" _ **M-Master Inquisitor!"**_ A Ganma shouted out, rushing over and panting, " _ **D-Devils! We have Devils approaching the south! It's the Gremory House!"**_

" _ **Excellent. Phase one is about to begin."**_

"Phase… One?" Raynare blinked, "This was all part of your plan?"

" _ **Indeed. Come forth Gundari!"**_

With the Gremory Peerage, they were rushing to the church to find Asia but as they got closer, Yurusen was floating towards ten in a state of panic.

"Yurusen? What's wrong?"

" **Big trouble! Big,** _ **big**_ **trouble! RUUUNNN!"** He flew right past them.

"Guess we are in the right place…." Issei gulped.

"But what did he mean by big trouble?" Rias questioned.

A large shadow loomed over them as they looked up to see some kinda of serpent, dragon, creature as they soon see several Ganma riding on top of it. It roared loudly as the Ganma dropped off of it, and landed near them.

"W-What is that!?" Issei gawked.

""No idea…" Kiba shook his head.

"Wait Yurusen told me about those things!" Cody recognized, pointing at the late serpent. "Those are Gundari! Stolen souls of dragons!"

"We don't have time for this. Akeno and I will handle them, you four hurry to get to Asia." Rias ordered. Cody was hesitant as he looks at the large serpent before having no choice but to obey as he, Issei, Koneko, and Kiba immediately ran, leaving behind Rias and Akeno.

" _ **Guess the sheep does tend to split…"**_ Inquisitor stepped forward. " _ **And good enough."**_

"What makes you think that?"

" _ **It was needed to get you with barely any help to save you from what I will do."**_

"We know what you are….. And we won't let you harm and kill another innocent life…" Rias glared as her aura rose up, "Your kind won't gain the Eyecons."

" _ **Who says I was told to get an Eyecon when my target is in front of me?"**_ The Ganma general questioned.

Akeno's eyes widen as she growls, before she unleashed her wings and charged ahead, hands surging with thunder as she struck the Ganma, sending it back, "Rias! Get out of here! It's here for you!" she shouted.

" _ **Showtime!"**_ It laughed as it lunged at them.

* * *

The four members of Rias's household rushed over, getting closer to the church and upon reaching it, several spears of light rained down and landed in front of them, as the group looked up to see a few Fallen Angel's floating up there.

"More pests…" Koneko frowned.

"You two keep going. We have these scum." Kiba said, smirking softly as he drew out his sword.

"A-Are you sure?" Issei questioned, worried.

"We'll be alright," he assured.

Cody and Issei nodded before running past them as they rush down the stairs but as they entered the chamber, they noticed other Ganma fighting Raynare and her group who were having some difficulty against the dark spirits..

"Asia!" Issei shouted out to the trapped nun.

"I-Issei? You… You actually came…." Asia teared up before wailing in pain as the ritual began to start.

"Bastards!" Cody growled, turning to the brunette, "Ready to stomp these posers?" He asked, holding up his Eyecon.

"Yeah!" The gauntlet form in his arm as the two were ready.

The young devil nodded, turning back as he summoned his driver, pressing on his Eyecon and setting it inside as the two then charged ahead, punching and kicking the Ganma's and Fallen Angel's away.

 _ **EYE!**_

 _ **BATCHIRIMIRO! BATCHIRIMIRO!**_

The Specter Damashii soon flies out, also striking and attacking whatever was near them before the blonde glared at Raynare, "Henshin!" He called out, gripping the lever and pushing it in.

 _ **KAIGAN! SPECTER….**_

 _ **READY GO, KAKUGO! DOKI, DOKI, GHOST!**_

The Damashii placed onto him, making his armor as he drew out his GangunHand, and shot at Raynare, hitting the Fallen Angel then at the Ganma's, earning their attention, spite the growls and death glares they soon gained from them being noticed. The two rushed in as they began to fight their way to save Asia.

"You… Why do you always interfere with my plans?!" Raynare shouted, rushing ahead but only to be stopped by Issei as he stood between them.

"Issei?" Cody got out, bit surprised.

"She's mine, Senpai…." He growled, his eyes showing anger from what she did to him.

Cody nodded as he rushed past the two as he finally came across the large cross that Asia was strapped to. "Alright Asia, in getting you off of this thing."

"Thank you…" she thanked as Cody grabs hold of the chains..

" _ **I suggest you let go of my prize, Specter…."**_ Inquisitor called out, walking over with an unconscious Rias in hand.

"Buchou!" Issei exclaimed.

" _ **Don't worry she's fine, or more exact dying."**_

"What..?"

" _ **I'm a special Ganma after all. Since I was infused with a holy item and its like a poison to you Devils, she is merely sick. Day by day she will fall more ill."**_ He sneered.

"Then try me on, bastard!" Cody shouted out, drawing his blade as charged ahead and clashed against him.

" _ **Feh, like you can match my strength,"**_ the Ganma kicks Cody away and tossed Rias to the wall. " _ **She will only suffer every day as long as I am alive and you can't do anything about it."**_

"Watch me!" He shouted out, gripping his driver and pushing it in once more.

 _ **DAI-KAIGAN! SPECTER…. OMEGA-DRIVE!**_

The blue devil soon shot up, before he extended his leg and flew down towards the Inquisitor as the energy poured into his leg and struck the Ganma, forcing it into a small crater. Cody panted as he waited until he saw the Ganma still standing, " _ **I told you, you don't have the strength to match me."**_ He punched Cody before grabbing him by the neck and tossed him to Issei and Raynare.

"Cody!"

The Ganma approached Asia as he removes the chains and grabs Asia.

"Leave Asia alone!" Issei shouted out, charging ahead with his small gauntlet but upon hitting the Ganma, it barely did a thing.

" _ **You are nothing so beat it,"**_ The Ganma scoffed and backhanded him before it picks up the young nun. " _ **Now time for Phase Two."**_ He picks up a Ganma Eyecon. " _ **Retrieval."**_ The Ganma Eyecon entered Asia as they witness a glow as if something was happening to not Asia but the power she had.

"What…. What did you just do?!" Cody demanded.

" _ **The Ganma is absorbing her power what else?"**_ It laughed.

"What?! No!" Issei growled, trying to stand up and fight once more but the Ganma only kicked him away while the Ganma Eyecon within Asia finally floated out as it had a green color.

" _ **Perfect."**_ It released Asia as her body fell onto the ground, no sign of Life seen.

Both young teen's eyes widen as they sat there stunned upon seeing this, "A-Asia?" Issei got out, crawling towards her body and shaking it. "P-Please… wake up…"

" _ **Now that we got what we need and the Gremory will soon die, its time for me to leave. Ja ne,"**_ a large eye seal formed behind it as the foot soldiers retreated into it as Inquisitor did the same as he held onto the now dubbed Eyecon of Healing.

"Give it back…" Cody said, slowly standing up, making his way towards the Eye-seal.

" _ **How about no."**_ The Inquisitor denied as it pointed at Cody. " _ **This is the consequence that is brought forth because of you people interfere with us. Consider this one of those consequences."**_ It turned around to the Eye Seal.

"GIVE IT BACK!" He shouted out, unleashing a large burst of energy. The Inquisitor turned, only to be struck by the rider, dropping the Eyecon as the young rider picked it up, "I'm.. not letting my friend.. Die on me…"

The Ganma general was about to go after Cody until it heard a communication. The Ganma growled for a moment before looking at Cody. " _ **Consider yourself lucky. Despite it not in our grasp, that Gremory is already going to die soon due to my power."**_ It vanished upon its last words leaving them.

Cody sighed with relief, only see a spear of light pointed at him by Raynare, as the Fallen Angel growls, "Give me what I deserve!" She demanded.

"Not this time! Issei, catch!" Cody tossed the special Eyecon to Issei who immediately caught it..

"Give it to me you welp!" Raynare demanded as she chased after Issei.

"No…" Issei denies as he stood up. "I am not giving back the item that belongs to Asia! You are gonna pay for what you have done! You and that Ganma Inquisitor!"

"Issei… Don't you love me?" She used her old voice on him. "Please…. Give it to me…." She frowned, holding her hand out.

"Issei don't listen to her! She is trying to trick you like before!" Cody exclaimed.

"I know… but… I-I… I can't do it…." He turned away.

"Issei she tricked you! She killed you too! How can you not realize that!?" Cody reminded.

"NO! I mean… I can't give this to her…."

"Why?" 'Yuuma' asked with a frown. "Why can't you give it to me?"

"Because…. I need it to save Asia…." He answered.

"How are you going to do that?" Yuuma questioned.

"Allow me," a familiar voice said. Cody turned his head to see Akeno who gently sets an unconscious Rias against the wall due to her current state.

"A-Akeno…." Issei got out, before nodding, "Thank you…"

The 'Queen' nodded, looking towards Raynare, "You know…. If Rias was the one doing this, I know what she'd say…. 'For messing with my household, your punishment is…. Oblivion'." She quoted as thunder began to surround the area before she simply pointed at the Fallen Angel, casting her thunder onto and reducing her to ash and feathers.

Cody shivered as he also noticed the blush Akeno had as if she enjoyed that. Akeno then walks over to Asia and then at the strange Eyecon for a moment. "Any ideas to what this did?" She asked.

"The Ganma made it go into her body and absorbed its power… probably her soul…" Cody explained softly.

"Isn't there a way to fix that?" She asked.

"I…. I don't know…." The young rider lowered his head. "Yurusen! Yurusen!"

A puff of smoked formed, revealing the spirit who was reading before noticing where he was. " **Oh come on! After avoiding that fight I'm back here!"** He looks at Cody. " **Alright why did you summoned me back here? You better have a good reason."** Cody pointed at Asia, making it look to see her. " **Oh…"**

"Is there anyway to restore her from this…? Please, Yurusen." Issei pleaded.

" **Geez you guys bring up hard tasks…"** he clapped his hands as a large book appeared and landed on the ground with a thud. He floated to it and flips the pages. " **Bringing back a lost pet… finding a vampire… transferring items to another place… oh here we go! Transferring a lost soul!"** He found the page before taking the Eyecon and then gently placed it on top of Asia. He rubs his hands together before looking at the three. " **Do you mind? Step back so I can do this."**

They nodded in understanding as they moved away a bit, the group witnessing Yurusen speaking an unknown language as they begin to notice the Eyecon of Healing was glowing along with Asia's body. The small spirit wagging its fingers, the power/soul slowly entering the nun's body. In minutes, the Eyecon vanished into dust as the wisps entered Asia's body while Yurusen panted from the spell before he hovered over to her. " **Looks like she'll recover in no time, woo… it took a lot of energy out of me…"** he fell onto the ground. " **Ouch…"**

"Thanks Yurusen…." Cody complimented before turning to Rias, "And… what about her?"

Akeno knelt down and placed her hand on the redhead's forehead. "She has a slight fever… whatever that Ganma did seems to affect her…"

"It said…" Cody gulped. "As long as it is alive… she will be affected by it until…"

"Until what?" Akeno asked with a small frown.

"The sickness kills her…"

" **That's…. Not good…."**

"We know. Can you do anything?" Issei asked.

" **I…. I can't… like the Ganma said, as long as it lives, then nothing can stop it… the only way is to defeat that Ganma but I'm sure it will stay in hiding until it chooses to present itself."**

"But….. we can't! It's too strong!" Issei shook his head, "There has to be another way!"

" **Hey I'm not a miracle worker! Helping that nun is one thing but this? Its different! I'm sorry but you can only stop that Ganma in order for it to stop!"**

"I-I… can help…" Asia said, slowly opening her eyes.

"Asia, your awake!" Issei beamed. Asia smiled softly, though very weakened as she tried to crawl over towards Rias, spite her stopping to take a breath every so often before Issei kneeled down to help her. "Take it easy, Asia…"

"I-I… I can't… not until I help her…" Asia said, focusing on her power as two white rings form on her fingers. Her Sacred Gear has fully manifested. She soon got to Rias as she placed her hands over her, as the faint green light forms out, slowly healing the redhead.

Once the glow stopped, Rias slowly opened her eyes. "Everyone…?" She groaned.

"Buchou!" Issei cried out happily, hugging her before Akeno coughed, making him realize what he did before backing off, "Ahem… I-I mean.. Rias, its good to see you're well."

"Thank you…" she slowly doors up but Akeno helped her stand. She then looks at Asia before a small smile curls her lips. "And thank you for saving me."

"Of course….." She smiled before groaning as she fell back down.

" **Take it easy. You just got your soul back so don't put too much strain to your body."** Yurusen informed. The young nun nodded as Issei helps her.

"Asia, I was wondering if you are interested," Rias asked, making the nun look at her in confusion. "Interested in joining my Peerage."

"You… want me to join you?" She got out, surprised.

"Yes, would you like accept my offer of Peerage?"

Asia soon smiled, "I'd love to. It's the least I can do to repay you…. Especially knowing that the church left me…" She soon frowned from that.

"Then I welcome you to my Peerage," Rias smiled as she presents a Bishop piece and placed it into Asia, the Evil piece reincarnating her into a Devil. Thus a new member of the Gremory Peerage.

* * *

A/N: Hello minna! New Chap done, Asia is saved and now part of the Gremory Household. BUT! A bit more different from the show.

Yes I do know what Freed did to Asia and more. But looking at it now? I felt it was a bit too distasteful and kinda cringy. Yes, I know it's mostly for fan service here and such, and I know that well. But, in this story, it just felt unwanting and off for me to add it in. Hence this change.

Now, as for the talk with Rias, I'm just experimenting with a new idea is all. About how, even if someone wants to change, their's still something that drives them to remain the same. I'm not demonizing Rias and what she does, I'm not saying that at all. BUT! There are still some things that don't add up and feel off, hence this banter here.

As for the talk about 'Envy' and the eyes glowing. Yes, that is somewhat of a hint to Sin Specter. To which, yes, I have seen it. I'll admit right now, that I'll be adding in a new way for him to obtain the Sin Specter Eyecon. And no, it won't be copied off of Takeru for him obtaining Mugen. This process is a bit different and I don't wanna spoil it. And, as of now, I also don't know if the main villain in the Specter film, will be in this. Debating, but unsure for now.

Next, as for the Asia bit at the end. We all know, I can't change who joins them as that's the whole thing with DxD. BUT! I can change how they become it. So, I felt like with Asia, her realizing the Church abandoned her and left her care in the hands of someone who'll use it as a tool, was an interesting take on it, thus giving her a reason not to return back to them. She'll still have her faith, as will Xenovia. But, trusting the church will now be thrown out the window.

And finally, these 'Hints' to the 'Riders'. Yes, Agito and OOO, once more are in this. BUT! Eiji, isn't. Agito's Rider, will be in this, no doubt. But OOO will not have Eiji. I have a much more different idea for when we reach that in the next few Chaps.

So until then, later minna!


	6. Chapter 6: A Swift Archer!

_**EARLY A/N: PLEASE! READ THE BOTTOM OF EVERY CHAP ON EVERY STORY I MAKE. I ANSWER**_

 _ **QUESTIONS AND MORE DOWN THERE. SO PLEASE DON'T ASSUME I'M IGNORING YOU. THIS IS TO**_

 _ **MAKE SURE YOU READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTES SO I DON'T NEED TO REPEAT MYSELF EVERY CHAP IN**_

 _ **EVERY STORY.**_

* * *

Highschool DxD: Wrath Of The Blue Devil

* * *

Chapter 6: A Swift Archer!

* * *

 _ **WARNING: I own none of these characters sides from my OC(s). All rights go to their respective owners and properties.**_

 _ **This is nothing more than, well a fanfic, a story made up by a fan for entertainment and knowledge.**_

 _ **Everything in this fic is not canon and is only meant to give the audience a new idea of the works of each of the franchises in this story.**_

 _ **So please support me, my work and have some fun. Now enjoy the story. ^w^**_

* * *

 _It was a very late night at the Clubhouse as Rias and Akeno were enjoying a nice time off from not only being devils but work with the others as they sat there with tea and sweets. Rias was finished earlier today with the paperwork to let the rest of the Gremory household know about their new member and her abilities._

 _It's only been a week since then and not only were the other students taken surprise by her, but easily accepted the young girl into the school with open arms. It made her glad to know at least there are others out there who did care for her._

" _To think…. We have someone in the household who used to be part of our enemies… Yet she still sees us as people than monsters." Rias said softly to Akeno, "How have times changed, haven't they?"_

" _Indeed…." Akeno giggled, "Even more so on how jealous you're becoming with Issei now looking at Asia more than you."_

 _Rias modestly blushed. "It is nothing like that, Akeno…"_

" _Nothing like that, you say?" The 'Queen' smirked, "Seems to me, you're becoming affectionate to him more than you want. Could he truly be slowly stealing your heart?"_

 _The Redhead glared at her Queen making her giggle once more before sighing, "Regardless what you think…. After what happened, I believe our 3 new members are ready for the Familiar Hunt."_

" _You really think so?" Rias nodded in confirmation._

 _Meanwhile in the city of Kuoh, a figure wearing a green cloak approached what seems to be an orphanage and dropped off what seems to be a very large amount of money. It knocked on the door before quickly leaving the scene._

 _The door opened up to reveal the owner of the orphanage as the older woman looked around before noticing the bag, but upon opening it, she gasped before holding up her phone and started to dial to the police about the recent theft of that billionaire's money vault was now found._

 _From up high the green cloaked figure watched, confused on this matter. He just gave her true wealth yet just like the others, reported it in. It was so confusing! Why was this time so easily willingly to give up new wealth that could help them? He didn't understand it at all. Then again… alot has changed since his own time so, it would be the possibility that the laws have also changed. While there were some that were still the same, there was others that would abuse it. Maybe… maybe that is what he should do. Not take but maybe expose the corrupt._

" _Maybe that could work…" he realized. "Guess it's time to expose to corrupt…"._

* * *

(Insert opening - Clattanoia - Overlord Op 1 - NateWantsToBattle Ver.)

* * *

The tune starts off with a few instrumentals as it turns into a passionate song.

 _ **(Can someone give me the answer? To my question, Where's my soul?)**_

As it plays, several Eyecon's fly down from the screen. Each one having a number until one that doesn't have a number stops at the center. The button gets pressed as we see it's Specter's faceplate in it as the title card appears.

 _ **(It's like a virus in my body while I'm dreaming)**_

The screen then cuts to Cody walking along the halls of Kuoh, looking down at his hands at his Eyecon, pressing the button on it.

 _ **(When I wake up all that's left of me are bones)**_

It then cuts to Xenovia training with her Excalibur pieces as she stops and looks up at the school looking straight at Cody.

 _ **(I'm in a panic! Get out hurry)**_

Several of the Luminary Eyecon's appear before each one is pressed before combining into the superior seal of the Eyecon's.

 _ **(Oh there are mysteries and many miseries)**_

The screen quickly shifts to an all-out war between Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels as they battle it out to take control over an soulless Eyecon.

 _ **(Dead or alive, I'm on the brink of self-destruction)**_

We then cut to The Occult Research Club as we see the rest of the group, enjoying their free time. As the camera passes through slowly.

 _ **(As I'm roaming from left to right to hell)**_

From Issei reading a dirty magazine, to Kiba polishing his sword, to Konkeo to chewing on a large gummy bear.

 _ **(An invitation to come disappear)**_

It then changes to Rias drinking some tea, to Akeno poking at the Ghost Gadgets, then to Asia who's combing Gasper's hair as he sits there, playing a game.

 _ **(We're dancing one, two, three steps on this dark stage)**_

Out from the window stood Azael as he kept watch over them all before a odd presence appears as everyone turns their heads towards it.

 _ **(Raise your flag, March on fight)**_

Out past Kuoh Academy marched not only thousands of Ganma, but also several hidden fallen angels, devils, and more as they all grin from ear to ear.

 _ **(Break your mask and show some pride)**_

Leading the charge was not only Necrom, but also several others high head enemies as they begin to approach the area.

 _ **(While this war just sends a shiver down my crooked spine)**_

Seeing this army made Rias and the rest of the club get ready for fight as their enemies begin to charge at them all.

 _ **(Wars and swords tears and blood)**_

Cody charges in as the Ghost Driver appears around his waist. As he does, Senin watches from afar as he frowns with disinterest, but a light above Cody makes him smile slightly.

 _ **(Feel my heart begin to race, As I laugh in this bloodbath we made)**_

As the gang charges in, Cody lifts up the Specter Eyecon as he presses the button before he quickly dons on the armor of the Blue Devil.

 _ **(Can someone give me the answer)**_

Cody is the first one to charge in, punching and striking at every enemy in his way as Necrom joins the fight.

 _ **(To my question, Where's my soul? Where's my heart?)**_

Rias along with the others power up as they unleashes either a blast of energy, a slash, or a powerful punch, sending them flying.

 _ **(Am I losing my own self?)**_

Above Necrom was the symbols of the Gammaizer's above him as each one turns into energy as they give it to Necrom as he charges in, full power.

 _ **(Don't you hesitate, Go this way)**_

And as they fight, Cody uses the Eyecon's of Nobunaga, Tutankhamun, and Houdini at first as their clash begins to change the area below them.

 _ **(I don't know, And I don't care)**_

But he then quickly changes them to the Rider Eyecon's of OOO, before it changes to The King Arthur Damashii then to the silhouette of Deep Specter, and the possible silhouette of an unknown form, but showed the infinity symbol behind him with a blue glow showed as it stands tall behind him.

 _ **(Tell me are you not entertained now?)**_

As their fight continues, images of the Ganma World, Hell, Heaven, and the Void appear as it seems that they'll be colliding together, causing panic.

 _ **(I'll just keep surviving, I just cannot hide it all)**_

As Cody gets backed into a corner, Xenovia helps him up as they stare down Necrom together before charging in.

 _ **(I am not to fall a victim, I'll continue living in this, Misery driven world)**_

Cody then jumps up to deliver a Rider Kick as Xenovia jumps up as she delivers a deadly slice as they come down on Necrom one last time before the screen fades into the title card.

* * *

The weekend…. It was finally arrived as the young devil yawned from his bed, slowly waking up to see the morning sun rising up once more. Things changed so much since they all met Asia, not only saving the young girl from the Fallen Angels, but as well as giving her a new life that was almost taken by them and that damn priest. Especially the Ganma Inquisitor. Cody still couldn't forget how strong that Ganma was even when it tried to poison Rias and take Asia's Sacred Gear.

"Just who was that guy, anyways?" Cody muttered, "Yurusen!" He called out to the spirit, hoping it could help him with this problem. .

In a puff of smoke, Yurusen made himself known as he was in the middle of reading a book. The spirit took notice of where he was and looks at Cody. " **Alright what is it this time?"**

"It's about that strong Ganma we faced…" He informed, "Just _what_ is it?"

" **Well there are different types of Ganma. You have the grunts, the commanders, generals, and Ganma who can take form based on the item that is given to them."**

"Right, I know that already…. But that Ganma was different than the others…." Cody stated, "Just what are you hiding from me?"

" **That Ganma was a general Cody. After all they have tins of generals and commanders that lead them."** He explained. " **And that Ganma was infused with a holy item."**

"Hmm…. It still feels odd though…" Cody groaned, "It seems to be only targeting us…. Not just cause we're devils… Something else is going on here…"

" **Maybe because of your Eyecon."** Yurusen informed.

"But why?" He turned, "Do they have some sort of wish they want to?"

" **Beats me. Now if you excuse me, I got my job to make sure the other spirits are doing well."** and just like that, he vanished in a puff of smoke

The young devil sighed as he soon got up and dressed before making his way downstairs to see his sisters and have some breakfast. He ruffled April's hair playfully before sitting down with them.

"What are you doing, April?"

"Watching the news,"

"Oh? About what?" She pointed at the television that displayed the news. Cody looked at the screen and noticed the title.

 _THE ARCHER EXPOSES ANOTHER CORRUPTION_

The young man's brow raised at this. Turns out, recently there have been several thefts from very rich people and now it's turned to a manhunt to reveal another corruption that has been plaguing Japan recently and so far this person known as simply the Archer, has done a very good job about it. Even if the government and police want to stop him.

"I wonder who he is?" She asked, taking another bite of her cereal.

"Whoever he is, he's doing something right. Revealing corruption more and more and them getting caught for once? He's practically a hero." Cody noted.

"Mhm," April nodded in agreement. Cody looked at the time and it was almost time for him to head to the clubhouse for today's possible contracts.

"Looks like i better go before the club president yells at me again for being late." He said.

"I'm still surprised to see you in a club. Usually, you don't even want to get near one." Aurora noted.

"It's different now." He replied.

"How so?" she asked, "You've changed so much since coming here….. I wonder if you're sick or something?" Aurora joked, teasingly.

"Nothing like that, Aurora." He said. "It's…. Just new opportunities came to me more over here than at America."

"Hmm… alright then. Just make sure you be careful, alright?" she smiled softly, hugging him.

"Okay," he nodded before he grabbed his bag and left to head to the academy.

* * *

It didn't take long enough for the young irderr to reach the school's grounds as he made his way towards the Occult Research Club, along his trip he notices Asia making her way there, giving him a small smile as he rushed over to her.

"Hey, Asia." Cody smiled at her.

"Ah! Hi, Cody," she responded. "How are you?"

"Well." He smiled, "How's the new living arrangements going?"

"Oh it's wonderful! I am staying at Issei's home!"

A sudden pause fell onto the two. What felt like minutes, the young Rider finally spoke once the information registered into his mind.

"E-Excuse me?!" He gawked. "With that pervert?"

"Is something wrong?" She blinked, tilting her head in confusion.

"I…. Ugh.. don't worry about it…. I'll talk to Rias more about this." He sighed, not wanting to harm her innocence about Issei's intentions.

"Oh… okay." She complied before the two entered the clubhouse and sees Rias reading a newspaper.

"Ah, glad to see you two could make it." Rias smiled at them, "Issei still behind?"

Asia nods softly, "Yes president."

"I have a good feeling to why," Cody rolled his eyes, remembering what the pervert often does.

"Well, in the meantime, relax and have something to eat or drink." Rias offered them, showing several sweets and drinks for them to choose from.

Cody sat down before noticing the paper Rias was reading. "Something caught your attention?"

"Indeed. I am curious about this… ' Archer.'

"How so? He sounds like any other vigilante, but actually successful."

"The places he struck had very serious security and yet it made it through flawlessly," she said, admiring how easily the archer does the work.

"Ho, thinking about recruiting him?" Akeno mused.

Rias could only smile. "That sounds about right. What I do know is that he always leaves a calling card."

"Calling card?"

Rias opens the drawer and pulls out an arrow that had a small flag attached to it. "I managed to find this when I investigated the third incident."

"Isn't that stealing evidence?" Cody noted.

"Not if they don't know." Rias smirked.

"Does this mean we're going after someone?" Asia asked.

"That is correct," Rias answered. "Only to possibly recruit them, so don't worry, no harm will come." She reassured giving Asia a chance to breath with relief.

"Okay." They then heard the door open, revealing Issei who had a few bruises and a grin.

"Figures…" Cody sighed in annoyance.

"Issei, you're late." Rias noted, "What happened?"

"Sorry, me and my two friends were busy enjoying the… sights." He said, his smile almost perverted.

"You were peeping on some girls again, weren't you?" Cody frowned, crossing his arms.

"Pervert…" Koneko said in disgust.

Rias sighed softly, "Well, regardless what happened, we're going on a hunt." she informed, showing the calling card, "We're finding the Archer and hopefully, have him join the household."

"Eh?" Issei blinked.

* * *

After much explaining, and scolding to Issei, Rias and her Peerage set out to travel around the city in search for the Archer. The search solely focused on possible places that would be targets for the Archer. They split up into two and went to several wealthy families around the town, each one that looked to be fresh and have not been targeted. But they waited for hours and not one place had a single hit as it started to grow dark.

Rias noticed the time as she sighed, taking out her phone, "Come on back everyone… seems tonight he's not targeting them…."

" _Alright…"_ They replied over the phone, no doubt tired. Rias closed her phone before she turned around but when she did, a whistle-like sound was heard before an arrow pierced the door. A fabric that was connected to itself unrolled to reveal the calling card.

Rias looked around in search but the shocking thing was there was no sight of the archer. The archer would have to have a deadly and precise aim to make that kind of strike from afar. _Very_ far. She scanned the area around before noticing a single glimmer out past on the highest building in the town. Yeah…. He was a _very_ good shot.

Rias frowned softly as she walked over to the arrow and took out it and the calling card, showing it had a not note on it, and decided to share it with the others as she made her way back to the clubhouse. Inside, everyone waited for Rias to tell what she found as the redhead took a breather to think through this whole thing.

"It seems that Archer will be targeting the home that I was about to look into." Rias summed up.

"Any idea who it is, Rias?" Kiba asked.

"From what I can gather, the home belongs to a high-class ceo of a company. I don't know what is the reason but if we are to approach the archer, we will find out."

"Sounds like this guy likes to play Robin Hood…" Issei muttered.

"Regardless what he does or doesn't, this is our best chance to recruit him." Rias noted.

"Hopefully he won't create a lot more attention than he already is," Cody sighed.

"But do we have any idea when he'll strike? He could be doing it now!" Issei added.

"I have an idea," Rias grinned. "Cody, you mentioned Yurusen can phase through areas?"

"Yeah, since he is a ghost and all," he shrugged. "Why you ask?"

"We want you to assign him to that house. Should the thief appear, he can warn us."

"Eh?"

* * *

" _ **For the love of all things spiritual, I am stuck with the heavy work…"**_ Yurusen groaned, floating towards the house. Looking back, he raised his stubby hand. " _ **YOU SO OWE ME FOR THIS YOU IDIOTS!"**_

"Yeah, yeah, just get to work…." Cody waved the spirit off, smirking from ear to ear now that the little spirit is doing more work than floating around and taunting them.

Yurusen grumbled before he phased through the wall and was invisible to the normal human eye. He looks around, whistling in appreciation. " _ **Fancy place…"**_ he commented as he floats around the area. " _ **Now… if I were super secret documents and juicy stuff, where would I be…?"**_

And on que, he noticed a safe as if it was the obvious thing. " _ **Oh… right…"**_ he floated to the safe and entered it, seeing all of the papers and such. He looks through each one as he reads through each one. " _ **Business, business, boring. Boring."**_ He looks through each one with boredom. " _ **More business."**_ He tossed the papers in the air in annoyance. " _ **I swear if this is-"**_ the spirit stopped when he noticed a folder that was once hidden by the stack of papers. " _ **Hello!"**_ He grabs it and opens it. " _ **Oooh. Now this is juicy!"**_

" _ **Glad you agree, little one."**_

" _ **GAHH!"**_ Yurusen cried out, turning around to notice….. An Eyecon?! " _ **An Eyecon!?"**_

" _ **Hm? You know of this odd form I can use?"**_ The Green Eyecon responded.

" _ **Well, duh! Great Sage talks about it all the time!"**_

" _ **I do not know of this 'Great Sage'. But I do know that you're holding my key to exposing this villain. Give it to me."**_

Yurusen blinked. " _ **Wait a second…"**_ he floated around the Eyecon with a critical observation before his eyes widened. " _ **Robin Hood!?"**_

The Green Eyecon flinched before it floated forward, knocking the little spirit away as it then took the documents into the Eyecon as it soon began to race off, making haste and to get away in time since someone figured out who 'he' was.

Yurusen shook his head. " _ **I gotta go!"**_ He vanished in a puff of smoke. He then appeared in front of Cody and the others, panting. " _ **You guys are not gonna believe who is the Archer!"**_

"Who?"

" _ **It was an Eyecon that holds the soul of Robin Hood!"**_

"Wait, you're serious?" Issei gawked.

"Looks like even a pervert can know something…" Koneko taunted.

"That's not the point here." Cody said, turning back to the spirit, "Any idea what he was after and where he is now?"

" _ **Oh some documents that had so much juicy information that makes the company look bad. You got bribery, a few counts of fraud. The whole nine yards of any other company with a shady boss!"**_

"And _where_ is he?" Rias asked, repeating the young rider's question. "You didn't lose him… did you?"

" _ **Hey! Cut me some slack, you redhead! I didn't expect an Eyecon to be the culprit!"**_

"Mind rephrasing that?" she glared as small amount of her devil aura appears off of her.

" _ **Look, if I know anything, he is gonna expose the corruption."**_

"How?"

Yurusen deadpanned. " _ **Seriously? You have no clue?"**_ He facepalmed. " _ **By the spirits… i**_ **am** _**stuck with idiots… he is going to give it to the police! Where else would you give all the juicy stuff like that!?"**_

"Well? Then lead us to him!" Cody reminded.

" _ **Alright alri-"**_ Yurusen turned around and froze. " _ **Uh… duck."**_

"Duck?"

From out of nowhere, a tomahawk pierced the wall right next to Cody's head. He yelped upon seeing the blade nearly killing him.

"Ganma…." Rias glared.

Upon looking up, they see not just one, but 12 Ganma of the same design. It had a native american look to it, with a large tomahawk sticking out of it's chest. It had a red hair and an animal skin coat with skulls on it's shoulders.

" _ **Guess they found out about Robin Hood…"**_ Yurusen gulped before vanishing in smoke.

"We mustn't let them go near it. Everyone! Battle positions!" Rias ordered.

" _ **Hunting time!"**_ The lead Ganma said as the other 11 bellowed before they formed a line. It was odd at first until they noticed red barriers forming in front of them the moment that held onto their weapons. " _ **Toss!"**_

By command, six of the 12 Ganma threw their respective tomahawks at them as the barrier they had were protecting them while preventing the Devils from approaching. Rias though stood ahead as she made her own barrier, blocking the tomahawks from hitting them all.

" _ **Toss!"**_ Again, the other six thres their own. They number kept repeating as if they had an unlimited number of tomahawks. Rias grimaced as her seal was slowly cracking, starting to break apart.

"I can't hold up this barrier for long… these Ganma are using their abilities to the advantage."

"Let me at them, Rias! I can finish them off with one blast!" Issei grinned before Koneko smacked him, "Ow! What was that for?"

"There are 12 of them, idiot."

"Koneko is right. With so few of us and that many tomahawks being flung at us? You won't get enough time to harm them." Kiba noted.

"Our only chance is that Eyecon… Cody, you and Akeno will head out to get that Eyecon, we'll have to do our best to fend them off as well as make sure they don't follow." Rias ordered.

"R-Right," Cody nodded before he and Akeno quickly ran to the opposite direction while the 12 Tomahawk Gamma continue their attack. However one of them took notice of the two. Seeing them, it chose to go after them while the other 11 distract Rias and the rest of her Peerage.

"Everyone, listen…. When I drop the shield, you all do your best to get to safety and make sure they don't find you. Until Cody and Akeno gets back with that Eyecon, we'll have to play it safe since they have barriers to protect themselves." Rias ordered. "By no means are you to engage in combat, if anything do your best to cause a distraction. We are clear?"

"Yes, Buchou!" They obeyed before they immediately took cover as the Ganma continued their onslaught of tomahawks.

* * *

Cody and Akeno continued their chase of the Robin Hood Eyecon. The chase was slightly irritating due to the Eyecon avoiding them very well. "Geez, the stories weren't kidding… he really is one to avoid those who chase him and vanish like the wind." He whined.

"Even worse is that he knows when we're close… I can't disarm him with my lightning if he knows how we move…" Akeno frowned.

"He really does live up to his tales." Cody scratched his hair in irritation. "Gah! This is getting nowhere!"

Akeno nodded softly, knowing his frustrating this was before she quickly tackled the young teen to the ground, as a tomahawk whizzed by and embedded within the wall. They both looked up to see one of the Ganma's near by. "I figured you were following us…" She glared at the dark spirit.

" _ **If anyone is going to get Robin Hood, it will be me to fulfill Prince Alan's quest."**_

"Prince?" Akeno gasped. This information was new to them, to learn that the dark spirits are being lead by not just a faction, but by Royalty.

"I could care less what you think! Those Eyecon's don't belong to someone as evil as you Ganma!" Cody stated, summoning his driver. He quickly held up his eyecon, but the Ganma was quicker as it sent a tomahawk at the teen and knocked the Eyecon out of his hand.

Cody held his hand as blood was leaking from the blade that cut him. He darts his head to the Ganma who had the barrier up. " _ **You really think I would allow you Devils to take advantage? No."**_ He tossed another, causing the two to avoid the attack. " _ **No wonder you beings are such a nuisance. You all are just rats in need to expand. Always against each other, letting humans get caught in the crossfire. You try to hide it with spells and reincarnation but never fail to realize that soon,**_ **everything** _**will be known to the world. Then again, the prince wants to make sure the world opens their eyes to the darkness of what every Faction has done."**_

"Y-You're one to talk…" Cody gritted his teeth from that sharp cut, "Says the spirits who kill and manipulate humans for the Eyecons and more…"

" _ **The same thing should be said to your putrid kind, even the other beings. You all killed and spilled blood more than us."**_ Cody and Akeno flinched. " _ **Who are the real monsters here? Right, every single one of you."**_

"True… we humans…. May have killed much more than anything else…." Cody admitted, "We're still very flawed…. But… even with all of those flaws, we can still find new peace and ways that you have never thought of. We can even discover what it means to truly have a heart and soul. Something that you Ganma's will always lack."

The Ganma laughed. " _ **Lacking a soul and heart? Oh how peachy."**_ He quickly tossed a tomahawk that hit Akeno's shoulder, causing her to yelp and hold her shoulder.

"Akeno!" Cody growled, turning back to the Ganma as he drew out his GanGanSaber - Gun Mode and pointed it at it.

" _ **You are so blinded to everything. You, former human, are only keeping your eyes closed to prevent yourself from seeing the true colors."**_

"Shut up…." Cody muttered.

" _ **Hm?"**_

"You heard me…. Just shut up…" Cody repeated, glaring at the Ganma as his eyes glowed blue, "Don't spat your nonsense to me…. I clearly have made myself open my eyes upon my death…. You're the one who is blinded…."

" _ **Ha! Like you can do anything,"**_ The Ganma mocked. The dark spirit brought another tomahawk to strike Cody. However before it could, a strange condor cawed and began to peck the Ganma, causing it to wave its arm to get the bird away from him.

"What the?" Akeno got out, confused by the odd condor as it continued to peck at the Ganma before flying around and hitting it with it's wings.

When it pecked more, it flew away from the Ganma and landed on a figure's arm. The person was wearing a green jacket with a feather on its hood. A wooden mask with a green design etched over it. For pants it wore a dark green leather that commoners of the past would wear along with a dark gray shirt underneath the coat. Over its shoulder was a bow and arrow.

"Robin Hood…." Cody gawked with awe.

"You may think the world is dark, 'Ganma' but what I have learned from my _own_ time," He glares at the Ganma. "Even the weak can stop the oppression of the strong. During my days helping the poor, I have always reminded myself that even if the corrupt are have their ways towards those who can't defend, one can stand up against it. When one stands up and fights to prove to others that they can fight back, others shall do the same."

" _ **Eyecon…"**_ The Ganma growled, " _ **You will bow to Prince Alan!"**_ the Ganma shouted, sending several tomahawks at the archer.

The archer quickly brought his weapon and fired the arrows at a deadly precision, knocking away the tomahawks. "I don't obey to those who wish to oppress the lower kind with force and brutality." He stood by Cody, placing his hand on his shoulder. "While I have some judgment on you, young man. For now, can use my power and stand up. Stand up and let your actions be the arrow."

Cody nods, "Thank you Robin… I'll do my best." He said, holding up his hand. He then drew an 'Eye' seal around the archer as it formed into him and turned him into his Eyeocn form as he took it and examined. It had a green bow and arrow while a green cover and a number '03' on it. He soon pressed it as he placed it into the driver and closed it.

 _ **EYE!**_

 _ **BATCHIRIMIRO! BATCHIRIMIRO!**_

Out from the driver came the Damashii of Robin Hood as it was a green hoodie with golden frills on the rim and two long straps with a yellow feather in the hood. It flew around the young rider as he gripped the handle, "Henshin!" He called out, pushing the lever in.

 _ **KAIGAN! ROBIN HOOD!**_

 _ **HELLO! ARROW! MORI DE AOU!**_

The Damashii placed onto him as his transient armor formed on him. Once donned the faceplate added to show the Robin Hood bow and arrow with the twin devil horns on the faceplate. But it wasn't done as the condor squawked as it flew around the young rider before it reached his weapon and started to shift and change into that of a bow at it attached to the gun, creating a new mode for him.

"Well… this is new?" Cody noted.

" _ **Why you…"**_ The Ganma growled in anger. It brought out more tomahawks and tossed them towards Cody.

But upon letting go of the weapons, the young rider flinched as he quickly pointed his bow as he pulled back. It soon made an energy string and in moments he let go, shooting down all of the tomahawks with ease.

" _ **You can't keep up forever, boy!"**_ He tossed them faster and faster.

"Let's put that to the test…." He said, pulling back and letting loose more and more, countering them. The Rider tried to shoot down each one but the number was increasing that he couldn't keep up with it. He needed to find a way to push through but it kept its barrier up at all times.

' _Any thoughts, Robin?'_ Cody asked the spirit. ' _I can't keep this up for much longer….'_

" _You have to focus."_

' _That is what I am doing! I can't find a way to get past its barrier!'_

" _Ever thought of going through?"_

His words confused Cody greatly. ' _What do you mean by that?'_ He asked.

" _Focus on the barrier and open your eyes."_ He advised.

' _What does that even mean?'_ Cody swore he heard Robin Hood sigh.

' _The barrier itself is the opening. Look closely the moment he throws that tomahawk."_

Cody dodged the next onslaught as he looked carefully, in moments the Ganma went from very far away to extremely close up. This… was Robin Hood's true power… He looked carefully as the next tomahawk through showed a small opening it made. He knew it's weakness.

"Ganma! I suggest you back off! Otherwise my next attack will end you." Cody warned.

" _ **Yeah right! I rather not disappoint Prince Alan!"**_ He grabbed another tomahawk from his side before it was prepared to throw it at him.

"I did warn you…" Cody said, placing the weapon in front of the driver.

 _ **DAI-KAIGAN!**_

 _ **GAN, GAN, MINA! GAN, GAN, MINA!**_

Cody then pulled back on the bow as the green energy started to build up as he waited and was ready to strike. Upon the barrier dropping just in the millisecond, the young devil reacted as he let go of the bow and pulling the trigger.

 _ **OMEGA-STRIKE!**_

The moment it announced, Cody fired a beam right through the opening as the attack pierces through the Ganma. Wailing in pain, the dark spirit stumbled as sparks surrounded its body. It only slowly looked up to receive another arrow piercing through it's head and in moments a large explosion erupted from where it was, destroying it.

Cody sighed with relief as he lowered his weapon before turning to Akeno and rushing to her, "You okay, Akeno?" He asked the young devil as he held his hand out to her.

"We have to get to the others," she said but winced from the wound.

"Right," He said. "We have to get to the others so Asia can treat it."

* * *

" _ **Come out, come out wherever you are."**_ One of the Tomahawk Ganma said as the others followed with their barriers.

Rias, Koneko, Issei, Kiba, and Asia had to take cover from their relentless onslaught and Rias couldn't waste more energy and the use of her Power of Destruction wouldn't be useful unless she wants to create destruction.

They all had to hide right now since any attack would be met with onslaught of Tomahawks. Each one did their best to find a hiding spot, but in moments they were found and had to take new cover, each one gaining some cuts and bruises from the attacks of the Ganma.

"These Ganma… really are tough…" Issei panted. "Just how long can we keep up with these guys!?"

"Until they return with the Eyecon…" Rias panted as well, holding her arm that was covered in blood. "Hopefully, it has the power we need to be rid of them…."

A tomahawk embedded the tree next to Rias, causing her to look to see the Ganma with their weapons ready. " **We found you~! Ready!"** They brought out their weapons. " **Aim!"** They raised their arms. " **Thr-"** Before one of them could, an energy arrow pierced through one of the Ganma, destroying it.

"Hey! How about you idiots deal with me?!" Cody shouted out, as the rest of the Ganma's and the Peerage look up, noticing his new Damashii.

" _ **You?! You gained the Eyecon!?"**_

"Sounds to me, like someone is jealous." Cody smirked before sending another arrow through, destroying another Ganma before he jumped off and rushed off to give them a chase and help the others recover..

" _ **GET HIM!"**_ The Tomahawk Ganma ordered the other 8. They lunged at Cody who quickly avoided the attack and fired another bolt, thus destroying another Ganma. With 7 remaining, the first half tossed their tomahawks while the other half rushed towards him in anger.

"Crap!" He cried out, dodging as many as he could as a few were able to pierce him and cause him to fall onto the ground below, groaning in pain. "Just… how many could they even make?"

"They have an unlimited number of tomahawks," Rias grimaced. "Cody, you have to make sure you defeat them and fast."

"G-Got it…" He nods as he stands up he then grips his driver, his instincts helping him as he pulled back and pushed the lever in.

 _ **DAI-KAIGAN!**_

 _ **ROBIN HOOD! OMEGA-DRIVE!**_

Cody soon gripped the bow as he pulled back, aiming at the Ganmas, but as he does, he soon begins to forms 6 clones of himself, all of them aiming at the Ganma's before he let go and unleashed a barrage of arrows at the Ganma's, they didn't even have time to counter as each arrow pierced their bodies, erupting in a larger explosion than before.

Cody took a deep breath before letting out a sigh of relief. He opened the Ghost Driver and removed the Eyecon as he closed it, canceling his armor. Asia peeked out of hiding before she noticed Akeno's condition. Rushing over to her, she used her Sacred Gear to heal her wound before moving onto the others.

"Seems things have changed…" Rias said, as she walked over to them, "I didn't consider the culprit an Eyecon…"

"Yeah, what did he do with those documents?" Issei added on.

The Eyecon glowed before floating up, " _ **Oh, I finished my duties already and gave them to the authorities."**_

"That was quick…." Koneko noted.

" _ **It is who I am."**_ Robin said proudly. " _ **Always one who can prove to others of what the higher-class have done and their doings."**_

"And it was thanks to you, you helped Cody defeat the Ganma." Rias smiled.

" _ **I still have judgement on the young man. I merely lend him my power to stop those Ganma."**_ He informed.

"Is it because I'm a devil, Robin?" Cody questioned, wondering if the obvious was the real reason.

" _ **While you may be a Devil, the one thing you must know about myself and my merry men was the form of trust we shared."**_ He informed. " _ **While some of you Devils have changed, there are still some things you still do."**_

"Even though some of us are different, Robin… Me, Issei, Asia, and Kiba were all human once…" Cody noted to him, "And we're just now trying to find ourselves within this new life."

" _ **Until you find the other 12 that is."**_

"You mean the other luminaries?"

" _ **Indeed. Like myself, some of us are already Eyecons and traveling around the city. Once all 15 are gathered, you will make a wish."**_

"Just how does this wish even work?" Rias asked, "Not once in my life have I heard of something that could truly grant a wish without consequences…. Even if you are real, The Eyecons were known as nothing more than myths…"

" _ **Believe me, once us 15 are gathered, it truly happens. It once happened in the ancient past."**_

"Really? Who made the wish?" Issei asked

" _ **A Ghost who once died but he went on a quest to search for us and then made his wish. He was revived as a human since his wish was to be human again to live his life again."**_ He looks at Cody. " _ **The same thing will happen to you. You will be human once the wish is granted."**_

"Human…" Cody muttered softly, gripping his Eyecon tightly as Rias did notice this.

"Is that even possible!? For a reincarnated Devil, not one was ever able to do that!" Akeno questioned.

" _ **With the Eyecons, it is possible and true. So he won't be a devil once he finds all 15. The Great Eye has its ways."**_ He chuckled.

"And…. just what is the 'Great Eye'?" Rias asked.

" _ **The one who can make the impossible possible. It is the reason why some of the legendary figures are Eyecons. IT gave us a chance while we choose who uses our power. You can say it is another God who never makes itself known to others."**_

"A-Another god?" Asia frowned softly, unsure how to feel about that.

" _ **That being said, Cody, you must find all 15 of us and make the wish. What others who seek it don't know is that only**_ **one** _ **person can do it."**_

"Who?"

" _ **Those who wear the buckle."**_

"Wait…" Cody looked at his driver, "You're saying only those who have this can use it?"

" _ **Indeed. So if others try, they won't be able to. So keep in mind as others don't know about this."**_

"Yes sir…" Cody nods, understanding.

The Eyecon floated around before landing on the condor machine. " _ **Now I am getting me some rest."**_ They saw the Eyecon tilt and they swore a small snore was heard from the Eyecon.

Rias smiled softly before sighing, "Well…. We all should head back and rest up after what happened tonight. Because tomorrow, Asia, Issei, and Cody? You're all going to be getting familiars." She informed them.

"Rias, the Ganma that me and Akeno fought… it mentioned someone who is leading them."

Rias turned to him, "The Ganma mentioned somebody? Who?"

"Someone by the name Prince Alan?"

"Alan… who is a prince… so these Ganma have a kingdom filled with these dark spirits…" Rias muttered. "I never thought their is someone ordering the Ganma."

"So it isn't just another Faction we are dealing with, it is a whole Kingdom that wants to find the Eyecons…." Akeno realized.

"The question is…. Just _what_ do they even want with them?" Rias frowned.

"Maybe the wish that Robin mentioned?"

"But if that was the case, then they too would have a belt, but it seems they don't… so it must be for something else…" Rias noted. "We will discuss this at the ORC, is that clear?"

"Yes, Buchou," Everyone except Cody nodded.

* * *

 _The teen and his benefactor witness the event unfold as the former tapped his chin. "It seems another has been defeated and the Eyecon of Robin Hood has been taken…" The teen said, "You said there will be no more obstacles…"_

" _My apologies, Prince Alan… I didn't expect him to be able to have survived from those masses… The boy was much more clever than I thought he'd be…" The benefactor noted._

" _Then make sure you don't fail the next time we find another Luminary," he warned. "Those Devils are now a nuisance, and I rather make sure the world sees the doings of these creatures. Too blinded of the colors of these other supernatural. Sooner or later, they_ will _open their eyes. Is that clear?"_

" _Yes… Prince Alan… They will all see the truth…." The benefactor bowed his head._

* * *

A/N: Heya minna! Welp, another Eyecon down and another day ready to go. Hope you've enjoyed this?

Though, I just wanna say I'd like everyone to please go read the Author's Notes on my My Hoer Academia story on Chapter 11. Everything on what has happened and what will happen will be on there. Just wanted to direct it to you just in case you were worried and if you've never read that story before.

So until then, later minna!


End file.
